Living WIth My Best Friend's Rival
by sweetbubblegum
Summary: complete! jim and amy weds and moves in together which means maria and kyle live together too. so when nasedo dies, tess moves in with the DeLuca's too...
1. Waking Up Into Another Nightmare

**Summary: **Let's say that Valenti and Amy DeLuca had wed at the end of Season One and bought a house together. This means Kyle and Maria are step bros and sis. So when Nasedo dies, Tess does move in with the Valenti's but this time the DeLucas are there too. Let's say that Nasedo died in an accident instead of a Skin.

All is in Maria's POV.

**Author's Note: **sorry I changed it so much! I also apologise if sum1 has took this idea, I haven't managed 2 scroll through all stories yet! So beep me, if my story relates 2 yours a bit! Sorry!

i'm also de same author of 'The Perfect Life, Interrupted' so you can check that out too. :)

**Chapter One: Waking Up Into Another Nightmare**

"Argh!"

God, I barely registered my own voice as I let out this high-pitched shriek. Well, if you were in my position you would too. Imagine hating this (pretty but vain) chick because she tried taking away your best friend's love then finding her asleep on your couch!

That's right. As bright as day, Tess Harding was curled up in _my _couch with _my _favourite purple and pink blanket wrapped around her.

My scream must've startled Tess because she groaned and started to stretch her skinny arms. It must've woken up Kyle too because he suddenly appeared in front of me as well.

Okay…if I was being dishonest I would say I had always liked Kyle. Kyle's a great guy but I never really liked him because he was dating Liz and I had always thought she belonged with Maxwell. But over the break, I had really enjoyed Kyle's company even though he sometimes goes 'Buddha' on me.

"Oh Lord, what is going on here!" Kyle squeaked staring goggle-eyed at Tess.

So Kyle may now be my step bro (uh…freaky) but I still was not comfortable seeing him half-naked in my house. Okay, okay _our _house. But still.

"What is with all this screaming?" My mum appeared in a pink robe, hands on her hips.

I silently cringed. Thinking my mum and Valenti together makes my skin crawl. He told me to call him Jim but he will always be Valenti to me. He's a wonderful guy but for him to step in and become my father was too quick. I hate my father for leaving me but no matter what no one could replace him.

"Who are you!" my mum gasped grabbing a cushion from one of the chairs and preparing to hit Tess. Kyle grabbed her arm.

"That's Tess, she's a student that goes to my school," Kyle panted struggling to hold my mother back.

Yes, when my mum gets angry it's hard to keep her in control.

Tess was now fully awake sitting upright and looking the slightest scared. She pulled my blanket tight around her.

"Amy!" That was Valenti. He came and held her back freeing Kyle from the job.

"Jim, someone broke into our _new _house! It hasn't even been half a year yet!" my mum said in a panic voice.

"It's okay," Valenti soothed. "I invited her."

Kyle, my mum and I screeched, "WHAT!"

Valenti winced and gave Tess a sheepish smile.

"Tess's _dad _has died in an accident; she has nowhere else to go. Max bought her over last night. I promised them both I would look after her," Valenti explained.

I started to feel sick. Who knows that Mr. Nasedo has gotten himself into? Thanks to him I had to live with a skank!

"S'cuse me," I croaked exiting out of the living room and into the toilet. I bent over the bowl taking deep breaths.

I tried to tell myself Tess wasn't that bad. That she sought out Max because it was her destiny. But it wasn't doing any good. I mean, what if she mind warped me into jumping off a bridge or something when she was angry?

"Honey, you in there?" My mum's concerned voice came through the toilet door.

"Yes," I answered taking in another deep breath. Relax, easy there. Forcing a smile, I came out.

"You don't like Tess?" mum asked in a low voice.

I took my time with this question. I guess I didn't like her because she split Max and Liz up – the cosmic Romeo and Juliet. But I guess I never had a chance to know her.

"We started off on the wrong start," I said truthfully. I mean, come on! Instead of mind freaking Max into kissing her and scaring the ghost out of all of us she could've just said she was part of 'The Royal Four'.

"If you want, Maria, I could tell Jim not to take her in," my mum said looking worried.

"It's okay," I lied. I had to look at this from Tess's point of view. She had lost the person that had raised her. Dad left but I still had mum. If she left…

"Are you sure, honey?" she asked stroking my hair. "It is a bit sudden, you know, to let Jim take home a _complete _stranger."

"Yeah, I'm sure," I assured. "She's friends with Isabel and Max. She's trustworthy."

Sure, she may get under Liz and my nerves but we all needed her to kick some alien butts if needed.

……………………………

"Maria, I need to talk to you!" Liz said her eyes all wide. I had just arrived at school in Kyle's sexy car and Liz had pulled me aside. Yes, I had a car but Kyle's was SO hot!

"I need to talk to you too," I said. Liz was not going to look forward to this. Not a bit.

"Well?" I asked as Liz pulled me into a deserted classroom.

"I love Max!" she blurted out before her cheeks started to colour.

"You came all the way here just to tell me that?" I asked flatly. Sometimes I think Max is the worst thing that happens to her.

"Well, sort of," Liz said embarrassed. "Its just that, you know, that destiny thing. He keeps begging for me back and…I'm going to give in soon! It isn't going to be good! I mean, what about Tess?"

"Yeah, about Tess," I said realising getting it out of the way would be better. "She's living with me."

"What!" Liz gasped jumping up from the desk she was sitting on. Her hands flew to her lips. "What do you mean?"

"Nasedo died so Tess is now an orphan. Valenti decided to take her in," I explained.

"She just decided to come to _your _house when she found out?" Liz asked looking troubled. "I knew it! She's trying to take everyone away from me!"

"Hey, hey!" I said trying to soothe her. I smoothed down some of her hair. "I will be your best friend for eternity."

I decided to skip the part that Max suggested Tess to live with us. If I told Liz that Max and Tess were together she may actually blow a fuse.

Liz nodded although she still looked troubled. The bell went for home group.

"We better get to class," Liz said her eyes wild. "Oh God, I haven't even got my books yet!"

I smiled. My best friend the Miss. Goodie-Goodie was back. I followed her out and to my locker. I was shocked to see Michael Guerin there.

I had told Michael I missed him and wanted our relationship to be how it was before but he didn't accept. After Kyle and I moved in together, he had sort of become protective. It was nice but very unnecessary. I don't need protection from Kyle Valenti. I mean, come on! He's like an expert Buddha!

"Hey," he said in a low voice. I love his voice. It sends shivers down my spine.

"Hey, Space Boy," I greeted unenthusiastically.

Okay, okay. Normally I would be over-the-moon that Michael actually had time to stop at my locker but I wasn't in the mood. Liz was worried about Max and now Tess, which makes me worried. I was also freaked that an alien would be living in my perfectly normal house. Well, _was _perfectly normal house.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a frown.

I sighed, too tired to answer. Liz answered for me.

"Tess lives with Maria now 'cuz Nasedo is dead," Liz piped before scurrying to class.

"What's wrong with that?" Michael asked. "She's okay. She taught me how to control my powers."

Oh, great. How come every alien saw Tess as _okay_? She was far from 'okay'. I guess it's us normal people that see the real thing.

"Michael," I said trying to explain it to him. Michael is very stubborn and it's sometimes hard to find the patience for him. "I had to adjust to a new 'brother' and a new 'dad'. And while I'm trying to get away from all this Martian stuff, another one just lands in my house. So I have to adjust all over again in my new home."

"Did Kyle try something?" Michael asked immediately standing straighter instead of slouching on the locker.

I sighed. Did he even listen to a word I said? Kyle was not the problem here.

"What do you mean 'Did Kyle try something?'? _No, _he is fine. T-E-S-S is the problem here. What if she mind warps me?" I asked getting frustrated.

I wasn't this angry before. Michael always seems to have a talent to make me angry.

"I'm sure she won't do that," Michael said in his best (which isn't _that _good) reassuring voice.

"Whatever, lets hope Kyle and I can survive with her hovering around," I said rolling my eyes.

I was searching my locker for my other exercise books so I was surprised when Michael yanked me to face him. I stumbled and nearly fell but Michael steaded me.

O…….kay. What the hell was going on now? But mind you, feeling his large warm hand tight around my wrist was wonderful. And he was holding me quite close so I was, like, right up to his chest. Could I just throw myself into his arms?

I wanted to say something suggestive and smart but couldn't find the right words. So I waited for him to say something.

"Maria, do you want to…uh…have an ice-cream after school?" Michael asked with a little hesitation.

My eyebrows shot up. Was Michael trying to fix our epic relationship? Was he asking me out on a _date_? Since when did Michael Guerin go on dates? Our last one, the double date with Max and Liz, was a nightmare.

Before I could answer one of the Science teachers found us in the hallway. The sight for her did not look good. I was pressed against Michael's chest, one of his hands around my wrist.

"Guerin, DeLuca! Get to class!" she yelled and we jumped apart.

I, of course, hastily grabbed my books, flushing deep scarlet. Michael just carelessly started to walk but then turned back.

Shooting a quick glance at the teacher he asked in a whisper, "Yes, no?"

I glanced at the teacher, closed my locker, and then glanced back at him. Seriously, who could resist him?

"Yes."


	2. Sweet and Sour

**Summary: **Let's say that Valenti and Amy DeLuca had wed at the end of Season One and bought a house together. This means Kyle and Maria are step bros and sis. So when Nasedo dies, Tess does move in with the Valenti's but this time the DeLucas are there too. Let's say that Nasedo died in an accident instead of a Skin.

All is in Maria's POV.

**Author's Note: **sorry I changed it so much! I also apologise if sum1 has took this idea, I haven't managed 2 scroll through all stories yet! So beep me, if my story relates 2 yours a bit! Sorry!

i'm also de same author of 'The Perfect Life, Interrupted' so you can check that out too.

**Feedback to Reviews: **thanx 2 keirah who reviewed! thnx 4 checkin this out! ;) luv tiff

**Chapter Two: Sweet and Sour**

There is nothing better in the world than having your arms wrapped around Michael Guerin's toned stomach and speeding off on a motorbike.

Yep, for _once _Michael kept to his word. He _waited _for me after the last period and then we somehow ended up on his motorbike.

Sure, this wasn't as romantic as I hoped for, but it was a change. Instead of me asking if he wanted to catch up, he did. Yes, I know 'ice-cream' is pretty low but when it's Michael, it's pretty high.

I pressed my head against his lower neck and took in a deep inhale. I love his scent. Sort of like musky soap. I can't find another way to describe it, I apologise.

I raised my head to look past his shoulder. The first thing I saw were both of his large hands on the steering wheel. Everything else was a blur. But that didn't matter because his hands were a great sight. I love his hands. They held me, they stroked my face, they made a napkin holder, they tucked strands of hairs behind my ears…there were endless more things his wonderful hands had done.

That's when it hit me. That I had never told him how I felt about him. That I loved him. My hands tightened around him. Did Michael know that I love him? I don't think he did, it might be why he doesn't want to repair our relationship…

I squeezed my eyes shut against the infuriating tears and pressed myself closer to his back. Michael, the guy that has the hardest time expression his feelings, had told me he loved me. Then there was me, Maria DeLuca, who _always _expressed my feelings and had never told Michael the truth.

I remember that day. That day Michael killed Pierce. It would've been the worst day but that was also the day he told me he loved me.

I glanced at the back of his neck. He _has _to know that I love him. I had expressed it in so many ways, I just haven't said the words.

That's when I realised we had stopped outside the CrashDown. I didn't want to let go off him. Not yet. What if I never got to touch him again?

"Maria?" he asked uncertainly.

"Uh, yes!" I said letting go off him quickly. I practically stumbled off his motorbike, like some freakazoid that didn't know how to use their legs.

"You okay?" he asked a frown above his eyebrows.

"Perfect," I answered honestly. I was definitely okay whenever he was nearby.

"Great," he said starting to walk into the CrashDown first. My mood did drop a little. He didn't even bother to wait for me at all!

I took off the helmet, straightened my school bag, and followed him in. He was already slumped on his usual seat. I slid in, across from him.

I looked at my boring hands not sure what exactly was going on. Should I be making conversation? Why did Michael ask me if I wanted ice-cream?

"So…" I started nervously with a giggle at the end. Yes, I tend to giggle when I was nervous. Very nervous.

"So," he replied.

Wonderful. I don't think we'll be talking anymore through our 'ice-cream date'. We'll eat (or lick), then we'll leave. How fun!

"Maria, Michael!"

That was Liz, shocked as she approached our seats. I would understand. Michael and I were hardly seen in public if you exclude the times I yell at him when I was waitressing here.

"Liz," we both said back.

"Well! What would you guys like? On the house," Liz said beaming down at both of us.

How does Liz manage it? She was brooding the whole morning because of Max and now she was all hyper again. Come on! Michael and I weren't _that _exciting.

"Cherry cola and caramel ice-cream with nuts," Michael immediately replied. "Oh, and bring some Tabasco if you can, mine's nearly finished."

Liz was scribbling it down but I was gaping at him. You can't have cola and ice-cream at the same time! It was…fizzy and sweet!

"What?" Michael asked when he noticed my look.

"Coke _and _ice-cream?" I gasped.

"And Tabasco," he added mute to what my point really was.

"Michael, that is like, insane! You can't have something sweet, something fizzy and something spicy _all together_!" I said appalled.

Michael frowned.

"Sure you can, it's a great quirk. You can try. Order something," Michael said as if he was ordering something completely normal.

I shook my head with a sigh. Michael clearly would never under some things.

"I'll just have strawberry ice-cream with extra cream," I said.

"Be right back!" Liz chirpily said.

I frowned after her. Liz couldn't be that happy unless it had something to do with Max. I made a mental note that I had to ask her about it later.

I averted my gaze back at Michael. Right now, I have bigger issues.

"Maria, I need to tell you something," Michael said in a, God-help-us, serious voice.

I sharply inhaled. I couldn't help it. It was automatic. When Michael gets serious, I get freaked. Big Time.

"Yeah?" I whispered.

"Yeah," Michael confirmed with a quick nod. Then he didn't say anything.

"Uh, Michael?" I asked. "You were saying…"

"Right," Michael said looking quite uncomfortable. This could NOT be good.

What if he told me that he found a way home? Like, home in the middle of space? Or that he and Isabel agreed they were right for each other? Or that he was gay? Or—

"Right here!" Liz interrupted my crazy thoughts by placing out order on our table with a loud thud.

"Thanks," we both replied. I squeaked while Michael muttered. He started to slurp the cola then licked his ice-cream.

Liz grinned at us while I cringed. Imagining the taste in his mouth…YUCK! I had always wondered when our next kiss was but it would DEFINITELY not be now!

"As I was saying," Michael continued. "I have to tell you something."

"Yeah, I know," I said. I was getting sarcastic again. Sarcasm always helped me. "You just never got past the 'something' part."

Michael immediately shot me a warning look and I felt my heart do a pang. Did not want to piss him off right now.

"Well, I just wanted to say, I know its difficult," he said in a muffled voice. "You know, adjusting and all."

Michael didn't really expand on what he meant but I knew. He was talking about his foster homes. He had told me that he had to move a lot before settling with Hank. A shiver went down my spine when I thought about that drunken horror. How could _anyone _treat Michael like that?

I reached over my untouched ice-cream and took his warm hands in mine. I squeezed hoping that I would make him feel better when he talked.

"So if you want to talk to someone about it, or if you wanna take your anger out, you can always come to me," he said giving a sheepish smile.

My heart swelled and I felt tears in my eyes. Michael had never been so sweet in his life. He was trying to make it easier for me to cope with all the changes. Could I love him even more?

"Thank you," I whispered raising his hands to my lips. But right before my lips made contact, he pulled away.

I sort of jumped at the quick lost of contact. My heart thumped painfully in my chest. Michael didn't want to be kissed…It was so hard for me to register this since I remember the days where all he wanted to do was make-out.

Maybe he didn't want us to be a couple. Maybe he was looking out for me as a friend. A friend. Could I live with that? Could I be _just friends _with Michael when I wanted so much more? I could not date anyone else but Michael. He was seated opposite me and he didn't want the same thing I did.

The tears in my eyes were no longer because of happiness but of pain and sorrow. I wanted to wipe them away but how could I without making it look obvious?

I looked away blinking furiously. I had once read somewhere that blinking would help the tears stay in. Wrong! It made the tears catch on my eyelashes, making it more obvious, and one little tear trailed down my cheek.

I quickly grabbed a napkin and pretended to blow my noise. This was so embarrassing and humiliating. I couldn't tell if Michael knew I was crying or not. If he did or didn't, he just noisily glug his cola while adding more Tabasco on his nearly finished ice-cream.

"So, yeah, thanks," I said feeling like I should say something. I mean, it was my fault. I shouldn't have tried anything that had my lips contacting with any part of his body. He didn't know I had pressed a light kiss on the back of his jacket though…

"Not a problem," Michael said with a no-worry shrug. He was acting as if that almost-kiss was nothing. I guess I should too…

"Yeah, I'm always here if you need me," I said trying to avoid the awkward silence that was going to pop up any second. Silences with Michael were normal but awkward ones aren't.

Michael suddenly looked up at me with the word. I almost choked on the ice-cream I was licking with how intense his eyes were getting.

"Thanks," he said and lowered his gaze. I thought he was looking at my lips (I know, I know, I'm dreaming) but then realised it was my ice-cream.

"It's quite nice," I said.

"What?" Michael said raising his eyes to look back into mine. Damn! I shouldn't have said anything! His eyes locked on mine is such a meltdown.

"This ice-cream, it's pretty yum," I said trying to keep an even voice.

"That's good," Michael said. "So you gonna finish soon?"

"Huh?" It was my turn to get confused.

"I need to get back to my apartment," he said.

He said less than ten words but I knew what he meant. He wanted to get the hell out of here but couldn't since he was my ride. I glanced down and noticed that he had finished everything. Jeez!

"It's okay," I reassured ignoring my stupid blush. "I can get a ride. Liz, Kyle even. He does have a convertible and all."

The look in his eyes completely changed.

"Nah, NFL can wait," he said shooting me a rare grin.

I tried not to give him a sceptical look. I licked my ice-cream a bit more my eyes not leaving his. Michael is one of those guys you could never ever read.


	3. Sisterly Bond

**Title: **Living With My Best Friend's Rival

**Summary: **Let's say that Valenti and Amy DeLuca had wed at the end of Season One and bought a house together. This means Kyle and Maria are step bros and sis. So when Nasedo dies, Tess does move in with the Valenti's but this time the DeLucas are there too. Let's say that Nasedo died in an accident instead of a Skin.

All is in Maria's POV.

**Author's Note: **sorry I changed it so much! I also apologise if sum1 has took this idea, I haven't managed 2 scroll through all stories yet! So beep me, if my story relates 2 yours a bit! Sorry!

**Feedback to Reviews: **thanx 2 keirah for reviewin. ur such a sweetie for takin de tym!

**Chapter Three: Sisterly Bond**

I was once again roaring off on Michael's motorbike. But I wasn't feeling as happy as I did when I first hopped on. Because I knew for a fact now that Michael didn't think anything romantic about me.

He skid to a halt at my new driveway. I love my new house. It's more roomy and double-storied.

Michael got off the motorbike and helped me off. This was very gentlemanly of him but still. He didn't want anything more. I took off the helmet and gave it to him, making sure my fingers didn't make contact with his skin.

"Thanks, Space Boy," I said. I wanted to kiss him good-bye but that was waaaaaay off-limits.

"Anytime," he said with a quick smile. He hopped back on his motorbike, started the engine and was about to roar off again. Without me. Sad.

"MAAAARRRRRRIIIIIIIAAAAA!"

I quickly whipped my head to the voice of a completely, unrecognisable, insane person's voice. Whoops, I take that back. It was Kyle Valenti rushing out of the house as if it was on fire.

I dimly realised Michael had turned off his engine. I walked up to Kyle concerned.

"What is it?" I asked.

I thought something alien-related had happened. Maybe Tess was abducted (yes! sorry…), our parents were gone (no!)…

Kyle mouthed 'Tess' and I really regretted thinking she was abducted. What if something bad happened? As in, _really _bad.

"What's wrong with her?" Michael asked speaking my words. He was right behind me. Was he going to say overnight? Fingers crossed.

Kyle dilated eyes returned to normal size and he gave Michael an once-over look.

"Nothing, are you staying for dinner?" Kyle asked in a voice that was flat and no longer freaked.

I turned to look at my ex, and was surprised to see his cheeks colouring. I've known Michael for a long time (even before I knew he was a little Martian) and he _never _blushes.

"No, I just thought that if it was, you know, Czechoslovakian-related I ought to know," Michael answered shrugging casually.

"Oh," Kyle said bluntly. There was a pause as he blinked his eyes. "It's not."

I gave my step-bro an incredulous look. The way he had ran out of the house was like Tess had turned green with ten eyes or something!

I could tell Michael was as incredulous as me because his (wonderful) mouth hanged slightly opened.

"Are you sure?" Michael pressed on. "Because you made it sound like…"

"I apologise that you caught me a lil crazy, buddy. I just thought Maria was alone," Kyle said.

"You act like that in front of Maria when you two are _alone_?" Michael asked in a steely voice.

I winced at his tone. The way Michael was saying it was like when we were 'alone' we sucked faces. YUCK!

Kyle's eyes narrowed.

"I have enjoyed DeLuca's company very much," Kyle said. "And if you excuse us, I need to talk to Maria alone. Its like family-related."

Yikes! Was I family to Kyle!

"We are like a family. The eight of us. You, me, Maria, Max, Iz, Liz, Alex and Tess," Michael continued on. Jeez, was he going to drop this?

"Flattering," Kyle said with a smirk. "This stuff relates to things inside the house."

I could see that Michael's patience was running out and his anger was about to surface. Seriously, I have no idea what was with Michael. I grabbed his arm and steered him to his motorbike.

"Space Boy," I said. "It's all cool. I can handle whatever Buddha Boy throws at me." I gave him a wide grin at the end.

"Buddha…Boy?" Michael asked raising one eyebrow. I forgotten that not much people knew Kyle was into Buddha. That's because he told me if I told anyone, he'd kill me…

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said ignoring his last comment. "It was great seeing you."

Michael gave me a doubtful look before speeding off into the distance. Once he was gone, I looped my arms around Kyle's.

"What's up, Valenti?" I asked poking him playfully in the ribs.

Kyle sighed as we both made our way into the house. I wasn't that worried anymore. Nothing could be as bad as Czechoslovakian things.

"It's Ms. Harding," he whispered. "She took over our house! Her clothes and crap lie everywhere!"

I couldn't help it; I started to giggle. Did Kyle see that as a problem? He was lucky I had time to clean up after myself because I would be more messier than Tess.

"Maria!" he scowled looking a little embarrassed.

"Sorry," I giggled. "I think it's a girl thing. You know, finding how cute guys are about girls clothes. Trust me, guy clothes are more freaky."

"Look!" Kyle said as we entered the living room. The only thing I could see was a Tess item was a deep purple jumper.

"What?" I asked.

"The jumper! She just left it there!" Kyle pouted. "It smells all flowery, like a fairy garden or something."

"You believe in fairies?" I asked flatly. I always learnt something new from Kyle.

"You know what I mean!" he said throwing his hands up in frustration.

I gave a goofy grin. Kyle was so much fun and I loved teasing him. I had always wanted a brother. But my good mood disappeared when Tess appeared.

"Hey," she greeted.

I was still finding it very hard to make her feel welcome. Every time I'm near her I'm scared she'd mind warp me or zap me.

"Hi." I mustered a little greeting of my own.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked. She gave an apologetic look. "I already mingled with Kyle and it's only fair that I mingle with you too."

I grabbed Kyle's arm for support. Why did she want to talk to me? She didn't have to. We didn't have to talk at all under this roof.

I felt like I was in Day One again. When I first found out that Michael, Isabel and Max were aliens, I was bone-frozen scared. I was feeling that again.

Kyle turned his head to give me a look which said 'you-should-talk-to-her'. I gulped.

"Sure," I squeaked. Tess gave me a smile and motioned for me to follow. She led me to our guest room, which I guess was now her room.

I gasped as I entered. The walls were covered black with little, tiny, silver stars. It was very pretty but also very Czechoslovakian. She already had a bed made and two boxes left untouched.

"Sorry," Tess said noticing my astonishment at her walls. "It reminds me of Antar, where the other half of me belongs."

"It's 'kay," I mumbled unable to look into her eyes. I felt very uncomfortable around her.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Tess said in such a bitter voice that I had to look up.

I expected to see anger reflecting from her eyes but there were only sorrow and longing.

"You all hate me," Tess said before I even said anything. I opened my mouth to protest but she silenced me with a hand. "Don't bother defending people or whatever, I know it's true. You don't need super powers to know that. Michael, Isabel and Max grew up together, they will always have each other to lean on. Me? Sure, I'm one of them, but I came later. The reason all you people trust me is because you feel like you _have _to. When I first found out about Max, Isabel and Michael, I was thrilled because I finally got to meet them. It wasn't like what I expected. I thought I would walk into welcome arms but instead you guys all had a grudge against me. The reason I went after Max was because he was my destiny. I…"

There were tears shining in her eyes that she managed to hold in. I swallowed trying to speak but she continued speaking.

"I can now see that Max loves Liz and I fully accept it. This is another lifetime, nothing ever has to repeat. Look at Michael and Isabel. They were suppose to be together instead Michael's with you and Isabel's with Alex. Every time I'm around you lot, you guys think I'm trying to steal Max away. But don't you guys get it! I _can't_! Max told me he wants to be with Liz, so he can be with Liz. Why should I stop it? I already…"

Tess's voice once again trailed off. I was feeling very, very bad now. I had never ever looked into what Tess was really feeling that deep.

Tess wiped at her eyes quickly before looking back up at me with begging eyes.

"So please Maria, just give me a chance. Forget all this 'Antarian' stuff and have a new start. I just want a normal life," Tess whispered.

I couldn't keep my face neutral any longer. All the raw emotions Tess was expressing poured out of me too. I started to cry and I grabbed her into my arms.

"I'm so sorry Tess," I cried holding onto the frail girl. "I should've been more welcome. I was never really good with all this 'Antar' stuff. I will be a better friend from now on."

I heard Tess give a little sob on her own.

"Thank-you, Maria," she breathed. "Thanks so much. You have no idea what that means to me."


	4. Jealousy

**Title: **Living With My Best Friend's Rival

**Summary: **Let's say that Valenti and Amy DeLuca had wed at the end of Season One and bought a house together. This means Kyle and Maria are step bros and sis. So when Nasedo dies, Tess does move in with the Valenti's but this time the DeLucas are there too. Let's say that Nasedo died in an accident instead of a Skin.

All is in Maria's POV.

**Author's Note: **sorry I changed it so much! I also apologise if sum1 has took this idea, I haven't managed 2 scroll through all stories yet! So beep me, if my story relates 2 yours a bit! Sorry!

**Chapter Four: Jealousy**

It has been one week since Tess has joined the new Valenti family and it has been great. She's a real sport. Very cute, very bubbly and zealous.

Everything's great except for one person. Liz Parker. She has been very aggro about all this 'Tess-is-family' business. Seriously, she should get over it or something. It wasn't entirely Tess's fault. She was just seeking what she thought was hers.

On the topic of Liz, she is still mourning over Max. She loves him but still would not accept him back. Like, what the hell? I can see that Max is getting frustrated with the chasing.

"Blondie!" I felt a jab in my ribs and realised it was Tess grinning up at me. I closed my locker to face her.

Somehow Tess and I have nicknames for each other. The thing is we both have blonde hair so Tess is 'The Queen Blonde' and I'm just 'Blondie." I know it's pretty 'grade-six' but we won't be young forever.

"What's up?" I asked with a grin myself. Tess seems to give out an aura that makes everyone around her happy. Except for Liz.

"Check. This. Out!" Tess said pulling a pink paper out of her jeans pocket. "A part-tey from Malumud. It is like the party of the year! I have an invitation for the both of us. It was hard to get but I managed. It's like limited or something."

"Wow!" I said feeling tears prickling behind my eyelids. Tess was such a sweetie. "That's brilliant, you are like a LEGEND!"

I love parties, it always allows me to release the wild child inside of me. And it is great if there is a karaoke.

"Nah…" Tess mumbled looking embarrassed. My grin widened and I looped an arm around her slender shoulders, pulling her close.

At the moment Isabel and Michael were heading our way, looking dead-serious. Two things about this. One, I used to get jealous when I saw them together (it reminds me of the 'destiny') but not anymore. They have this bond because of the 'Antarian'. Two, I always used to freak out when I see them because they always look serious. I always thought that something Antarian-related has happened but soon realised they always look serious. They hardly have a laugh, they're always grimace-faced.

So I was quite glad to see them. I think that was a lie. It was just the sight of Michael, not really Isabel. Sorry, Iz…

"What's so funny?" Michael muttered frowning at my beaming face. Isabel just said hi.

"Nothing's funny," I said slightly confused. Tess nodded her head in confirmation.

"Then why are you smiling like that?" Michael asked.

Okay, I'm not a self-absorbed person but I think Michael was jealous right now. His jaws were clenched tight and his fist was starting to curl.

"Because of this!" I answered grabbing Tess's hand and thrusting the pink paper in front of his face. Michael's eyes scanned it.

"You're going to Malumud's party?" he scoffed.

"So?" I queried starting to get defensive.

"It's so pratty!" Michael exclaimed.

"When is it?" Isabel asked nodding her head at the piece of paper. She had her cool exterior on.

"This Friday," Tess answered. "But there's a limited number so not everyone can go. Sorry."

"You have three invites in your hand," Michael pointed out.

"Oh!" Tess said colouring pink and laughing uneasily. I frowned. I never noticed that before.

"Is it for Max?"

The four of us (the beautiful Isabel, the awesome Tess, the sexy Michael and me) turned our heads in the direction of the sharp voice. Liz's.

Liz's eyes had clouded over and were narrowed into slits.

"No," Tess said her eyes with a wounded look. "It was for Kyle. I thought that I should get invitations for the two people that had welcomed me into their home."

She took a deep breath and none of us had enough of a brain to answer. Well, Liz did but she was mute too. Tears filled Tess's eyes.

"I'm not that selfish, you know!" she choked out. She shook her head angrily then turned around and marched off.

I looked after her feeling her pain and the need to comfort her. Poor Tess. I made a move to go after her but I felt a small hand grab my arm.

"What?" I snapped at Liz, who was shooting me a warning look.

"What do you mean _what_?" Liz gaped. "Are you seriously going to go after her? Do you know how much she's done?"

"Yes," Michael, Isabel and I said at once.

"She showed us the Pod Chamber," Isabel said.

"She taught me how to keep my powers in tact," Michael added.

"And," I finished deliberately. "She helped saved Max from The White Room."

Liz looked at the three of us in turn, her brown eyes larger than normal, then slowly looked at her feet.

"She did it again, didn't she?" Liz whispered. "Made you trust her."

"What do you mean 'again'?" Michael asked suspiciously. "She hasn't done anything." Although I don't agree with much Michael does, I agree with this.

"She mind warped Max to kiss her!" Liz hissed angrily. "She mind warped you, Iz, to trust her."

"How do you know all that was a mind warp?" Isabel retaliated. "Max would feel a connection with Tess because they were once _married_. I couldn't stop the dreams I had about Michael."

I felt a lump grow at the back of my throat. I never saw those dreams myself but I hated them. To think _Isabel and Michael _had a kid of their own…

"So you all trust her now?" Liz sneered.

I was gaping at my best friend. I had never seen Liz make such an angry face or be so inconsiderate of others my whole life.

"So what?" I asked incredulously. Liz just shook her head.

"Forget it," Liz said in a tiny voice. Her eyes were shining and it looked like she was holding back tears. Normally I would feel guilty making Liz cry but right now she was acting like a baby. She turned her back and marched off.

"That was weird," Isabel said nodding at Liz.

"I should check up on Tess," I said feeling guilty. Liz _was _my best friend and I couldn't even control her.

"You can comfort her later," Michael said. When he saw my look of disapproval he added, "I mean, you do live with her and stuff."

"I'll go," Isabel offered darting her eyes back and forth between the two of us.

"Got something to tell me, Space Boy? You are taking up time while I want to check if Tess is okay," I said narrowing my eyes. Michael seemed to squirm, which delighted me.

"That party, don't go," Michael immediately said. "Malumud has a bad rep, he eats girls like you for breakfast."

My mouth hung open. I got it now. Michael was jealous. No freakin' way.

"You're jealous," I said feeling my lips widen in a smile.

"No way!" Michael protested. "Why would I be jealous of Malumud! He can't morph things and I can!"

I know Michael has made it clear, he just wanted to be friends but a little flirting was always fun. I stepped in close to whisper in his ear. I ignored the way my heart slammed painfully against my chest.

"Because he would get to watch me dance…slowly to a song. He would get a hug and a…kiss for a greeting. He would…"

I didn't finish but Michael grabbed both my wrists so he could turn me to face him in the face. He swallowed and I felt a pang of satisfaction.

Michael has to be lying. He _must _at least feel something for me.

"I just want to make sure you're going to be safe. If he does something…" Michael's voice trailed off and I felt his hands on my wrists tighten.

I liked it when he was jealous. It made me feel protected and it showed that he still cared.

"Michael, listen to me. I'll be fine! Tess could do her voodoo powers if needed and why would Malumud move on me? Haven't you seen him eyeing Vicki Delaney for weeks? And, I don't need your surveillance!" I said growing angry at the end.

"Maria…" Michael started looking dubious.

I shook my head as it all came to me. I wrenched my hands away from his protective grasp and gave him a glare.

"What is your problem?" I demanded. "It isn't like we're together or anything but you act like a stupid, possessed-boyfriend!"

Michael's face was void for a second and then anger flashed in his eyes.

"I was just looking out for you as a friend," Michael spat. "But I guess I'm not needed."

I watched shocked as he stormed off. I bit my lower lip in regret. I did it again. I had opened my stupid mouth and drove him away.


	5. Diary Entries

**Title: **Living With My Best Friend's Rival

**Summary: **Let's say that Valenti and Amy DeLuca had wed at the end of Season One and bought a house together. This means Kyle and Maria are step bros and sis. So when Nasedo dies, Tess does move in with the Valenti's but this time the DeLucas are there too. Let's say that Nasedo died in an accident instead of a Skin.

All is in Maria's POV.

**Author's Note: **sorry I changed it so much! I also apologise if sum1 has took this idea, I haven't managed 2 scroll through all stories yet! So beep me, if my story relates 2 yours a bit! Sorry!

**Feedback to Reviews: **thank u 2 the following ppl dat reviewed:

NaleyBop: LoL i'm not a big fan of Liz either

PixieDreamer21: LoL, here's an update. u made me blush LoL.

IloveRoswellandCharmed: no she wud not b the bad girl thru the whole story. i don't like her very much but she does try and make the right thing.

keirah: thank u once again for reviwein! it seems lyk u review for every chapter and i wanna thank u for it!

i hope u guys like this chapter even though it isn't one of the 'happiest'. fingers crossed

**Chapter Five: Diary Entries**

I wasn't in the best mood and you can't blame me. Evert time something bad happens relating to Michael, I practically blow a fuse.

Right now I was in English class and sitting like a complete loner. Yes, I _was _surrounded by people but they weren't my friends. And once again, you can't blame me.

The usual people I sit next to are Liz and Alex so why aren't I? Well, Liz and aren't talking at the moment because of this whole 'Tess' stuff plus she was at the front, a complete no-no. Alex was sitting next to Isabel, who was inches away from Michael, Tess and Max. Exactly. I had to sit by myself. Tess was offered to sit next to me but then complete strangers took all the available seats around me. And Kyle just wasn't in my English class. Poor me.

The bell went for lunch and I happily grabbed my bag. I had sat all by myself for the last forty-five minutes. I couldn't wait to get out.

"Maria!" I froze at my English teacher, Ms. Arnott's voice. I slowly turned back and caught an amused look in Michael's eyes.

I couldn't help cringe under his watchful eye. He probably thought I had detention or something. As if! Showing him I was under control, I beamed back at the teacher.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Could you come over here for a moment? I do hate taking up your lunch time," Ms. Arnott apologised.

I knew I didn't have detention, I was too much of a good student. That was half a lie. I was one of the best students (could never beat Liz, of course) but after I was let in on the 'alien' secret my grades slowly dropped. But they weren't _that _bad. So what did she want?

"Yep," I said reluctantly walking to the front of the room. All the other students had left so I was by myself.

"Thank-you," Ms. Arnott said with a sigh of relief. "I have this very important meeting and I was wondering if you could help me. See all those pile of sheets there?"

I glanced in the direction of her finger and gulped. The pile was as high as the roof but I managed a slow nod.

"I was just hoping that you could sort them all out in alphabetical order. Just to make things easier, you are a very trustworthy student," Ms. Arnott said pleadingly. "So, please?"

I couldn't say no. She was one of my favourite teachers.

"Of course," I said wondering how I got myself into these messes.

"Thank-you so much!" Ms. Arnott gushed. "Well I better go, show yourself out any time. And here's a note in case another teacher reckons you're snooping around."

She handed me a blue note then scurried out of the classroom hastily.

I sighed. This was kind of her fault. She didn't have to give us so much homework, which means there wouldn't be that much to sort out. We had three pieces of work: an essay (on the president, boring!), a book reviews (two pages long, so hard) and a dairy entry (weekly, imagine that). So I had to sort out three different pieces of work.

I firstly sorted them out into names and then started putting them in alphabetical order.

It was taking a long time. I sighed as I put my work behind Vicky Delaney's. I stopped as I grabbed Max's work and was about to put it behind Isabel's. Should I read his diary entry? You know, just to check up his feelings on Liz?

NO WAY! I felt angry at that thought. How could I invade privacy like that? It was wrong. It was personal.

But I once again found myself in that position when I grabbed Michael's work.

"Don't do it DeLuca," I whispered to myself. "Don't read his work, don't!"

But why not? He keeps to himself and if I read a little line, it might give me an insight on his mind. Plus how personal was he going to get with a _teacher _anyway? Exactly, not a lot.

Okay, one paragraph, I told myself. Just one. So I grabbed his diary entry and started to read.

_Dear Diary,_

_ I admit there are a lot of things I'm not good at. Dancing, meditating, laughing, passing subjects…just to name a few. But there is one that stands out the most. Express what I'm feeling._

I couldn't help it. Once I started, I couldn't stop. Guiltily but also with curiosity and interest, I continued on.

_I never use to let that bug me. You know, what is the harm of not expressing your feelings? But lately, I realised that there could be a lot harm. I could lose what matters to me the most._

_I want to express how I'm feeling, let those bricks fall down my stone wall; I really want to, so bad. But there is something that pulls me back. Fear. If I let one emotion show, people would expect me to show more. But I can't do that. I would turn into something like warm butter._

_I have been through a lot in my life and I'm not even an adult yet. The things I've gone through aren't pretty, they're deep scars that would never heal. If people find out some of things that I've done, they would pity me. I don't want pity, I don't need anything._

_That's another issue. I had grown up thinking I don't need to rely on someone, that I'm the only person I can trust. But I have formed a tight circle with a group of people and it's great. I would never admit it to anyone else, but I'm glad they include me. I don't think I deserve them but, hey, what can you do?_

_There's also one more thing. There's this one person that means the world to me. She makes my world shine and makes me the happiest person on earth. I'm pretty sure she wants the same thing I do, a relationship, but I can't allow that. I can't explain it, but being with me would put her life in jeopardy. I can't allow that. I had promised myself, I would _never _cause her any distress. She has already gone through so much, too much. I still want to be her friend but it's so hard when I want more. By also being her friend, I give her false hope that I will always be here but I know for a fact that I won't always be. I don't want to leave her ever, but I have no choice. I can't live without her. One day, she's gonna wake up and find out I'm not worth it. I dread that moment but I know it's for the best. If she doesn't want anything with me, then I can't hurt her ever again. That moment would be the end of my life but until then, I'll still stand by her. I love her._

_Please, Ms. Arnott, don't ask any questions or try to help any of my problems. You are, after all, a teacher not a counsellor. If I need one, I'll see one. And also, please do not share this with anyone else._

When I finished reading, I was crying. I was sure the second last paragraph was about me. The only other girls he associate with were Isabel, Liz and Tess. Liz was definitely ruled out because Michael would never betray Max. That leaves Iz and Tess. But Michael could never leave them because the four of them would stick together. Which leaves me.

Jeez, Michael, don't you understand! I don't care about my stupid safety! If I did, I would've broken it off a long time ago.

And he wrote he loved me. God, Michael. I love him too and I had never said it. Michael had told me and _a teacher _he loved me.

I wiped at my tears. I deserved those tears. I shouldn't have read it. I was so stupid! I continued my sorting. But the next one was Tess's.

I know I shouldn't invade any more privacy but Tess always made me smile. I looked at her joined writing. Should I read it?

As if something was possessing me, I read her diary entry too.

_Dear Diary,_

_ I had always moved schools a lot. I was used to it, it was always the same. Pack your bags and set off again. It was like walking into a new world. But one thing always remained the same. I had always had my father._

_And now he died in a stupid accident! I miss him so much, everything is still so foreign to me. I have no one to lean on now, I'm my only support._

_The Valenti's took me in. They are such a wonderful family. I hated how I had to walk in and ruin such a happy family. They don't deserve it._

_Before I moved in, the only good relationships I had were with Isabel Evans and Michael Guerin. But now, I also have Kyle Valenti and Maria DeLuca._

_Kyle and Maria are great. They are so supportive in their own different way. Kyle and I had already had a tiny relationship, when we used to go to the library so we already had a good start. Maria was the one I was scared of._

_Maria and I did not have a good start. I caused some problems for her best friend and of course, being the lovely loyal person she was, she would've sided with her. We both decided to start over but I feel so guilty about it. I feel like Maria feels obligated to be friends with me. I hope Maria adores me as much as I adore her._

_I now have a family and friends. I don't have to keep packing. I know I should be happy but I'm not. I miss my dad. He taught me things no one else can. The family and friends now, they _have _to trust me. You have to trust a new family member._

_I don't know if I trust them too. How can you trust someone that doesn't trust you? I'm so scared to get hurt somewhere down the track. I've already gone through too much. The only people I trust are those that live in the same house I am. They're real, pure._

_Trust had never been a real issue. I didn't care if I trust someone or if that they trusted me. Because back then I had a dad. Now I don't. It had changed so many things so much._

_The only thing I hope for is that people can see that I'm not a bad person. I never asked to be the person I am._

Oh, God! Instead of making me happier, it had made me sadder. I started to cry again.

Poor Tess. She had never expanded on Nasedo's death much but now, I can see she's still torn over it. I'm glad she trusts me though but loyal? I just read Michael and her diary entry!

I wiped at my tears again, pillowing my head on my elbows. Why did I even read it in the first place? What was I thinking?

Willing myself to be strong, I continued Ms. Arnott's wish. I didn't read any more entries even when I saw Liz's neat handwriting.


	6. Alien Invasion

**Title: **Living With My Best Friend's Rival

**Summary: **Let's say that Valenti and Amy DeLuca had wed at the end of Season One and bought a house together. This means Kyle and Maria are step bros and sis. So when Nasedo dies, Tess does move in with the Valenti's but this time the DeLucas are there too. Let's say that Nasedo died in an accident instead of a Skin.

All is in Maria's POV.

**Author's Note: **sorry I changed it so much! I also apologise if sum1 has took this idea, I haven't managed 2 scroll through all stories yet! So beep me, if my story relates 2 yours a bit! Sorry!

**Feedback to Reviews: **thanx 2 keirah for reviewin! u didn't hav 2 put in fav stories, i dn't wnt u 2 feel obligated in any way! but thanx heaps! u made my day!

and also 2 IloveRoswellandCharmed for reviewin! sorry, but maria didn't read liz's. her guilt had caught up to hers. i appologise! thanx 4 the time to review.

i apologise for how long it took me 2 review! it wudn't let me the other time. thanks for the patience!

**Chapter Six: Alien Invasion**

I don't know what's wrong with me. I am the most evil person on this planet. I invaded privacy.

"Maria, do you want a ride home or are you going with that freaky motorbike-alien?"

I stared stupidly at Kyle's grinning face. I'm surprised I was glad he wasn't in my English class. I might've read his entry and he deserved happiness. Like the others I had read.

"Maria, what's wrong?" Kyle asked, a frown forming on his face as he moved closer.

"Nothing," I lied weakly. I scowled silently as myself. I should make sure no one else was worrying.

"O…kay. So DeLuca, want a ride?" Kyle asked. He gave a goofy grin. "It's a convertible."

I laughed as he wiggled his eyebrows, trying to look suggestive. If he did something like this one year ago, I would've been disgusted. But now, things were different.

"Move over, Buddha Boy," I teased. "I'm driving."

Kyle grinned back and threw the car keys at me. I barely caught it but I somehow managed. What? It isn't like I have car keys thrown at me every day!

As I was about to hop in, Isabel Evans appeared in front of me with a massive grin on her face.

"Um…hi?" I said uncertainly. Why was she beaming at me like this?

"Hi Maria!" Isabel practically yelped. "Do you want to go to a Sante Fe concert tonight!"

I winced at her shrill voice. Since when was she so excited? And jeez man, why did she have to yell about everything! She was acting like a robot!

"Uh, I'll pass," I said trying to move around her to hop in. She didn't budge. Okay…this was getting weird.

"Why not?" Isabel asked her eyes going wide with hurt.

"Isabel," I said placing my left and on the taller girl's shoulders. "You're acting very, _very _strange. Are you high or something?"

That seemed to snap Isabel back to reality. She shook off my hand and tossed back her hair.

"Of course not!" she said hotly.

"Why do you want me to go to Sante Fe?" I asked suspiciously.

Isabel is a very sweet girl but I know her ways. She normally does something so she can get something out of it too.

"My God!" Isabel exclaimed. She gave me a disappointed frown making her look like a teacher. "Can't I ask a girl out for some fun?"

"No Kyle, I'm not a lesbian," Isabel added when she saw Kyle's eyebrows shoot up. "I have Alex, remember?"

I studied Isabel silently. She had to be lying. She and I weren't the best of friends so why would she 'ask' me out for some fun? And, Isabel is an ace actor.

"Then ask Alex," I suggested. Isabel shook her head.

"A girl's thang," Isabel said imitating Cindy Brady.

"I'll pass, sorry," I said. "Ask Liz, she is so stressed." Yeah about 'little Maxie'.

"But she's bo-ring, she'll be teaching me physics on the way there," Isabel moaned but stopped when she saw my look of disapproval with the way she was talking about Liz. "I didn't mean it to sound like that, Liz is cool really, but I rather prefer you."

"Isabel," I said losing my patience. She was acting so childish. "You are like the QUEEN of the school. Any girl would love to go with you."

"But you," she said flatly.

"Yeah, I know," I said waving at the air as if to wipe it clean. "Just not really in it tonight."

I just wanted to go home and hide under the covers of my bed. At least I'll be safe there.

"Come on, Maria!" Isabel pleaded. "One night, that's all. I don't want to waste my money. Please, Maria!"

I sighed. I always pretend I'm a major toughie but the truth is I'm an easy push-over.

"Okay, okay," I sighed wearily. "Now will you move so I can go home?"

"Thank you, very, very much!" Isabel practically squealed giving me a quick but tight hug. "I'll pick you up at 7!"

I blushed when she released me and bounced off. Isabel and I were never very touchy pals.

I hopped in the driver seat with Kyle beside me. Then I remembered Tess.

"How's Tess going home?"

"She's at cheerleading-tryouts," Kyle said taking me by surprised.

Wow. How cute! Tess would be such a doll throwing pom-poms in the air with her curly hair.

"How cute," I commented as I backed away from the car park.

"Does Isabel owe you something?" Kyle asked with a smirk.

"Huh?" I asked completely confused. As if Isabel would ask someone for something. She was too 'cool'.

"She was practically begging you to go to the concert, what was that about?" Kyle asked sounding confused.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully. That was really strange.

We finally arrived at our new house and I spotted my mother planting new flowers.

Every time I look at her I feel guilt. She was the only person in this household that didn't know about aliens. I was scared that one day she would wake up and find all of us gone with no explanation. I know nothing's happened after Max activated that orb thing but looking out for other 'aliens' was still a good idea.

"Hi, Maria," mum said with a grin. She looked tired but happy. "Hi, Kyle. How was your day?"

_Crap. I managed to piss Michael off even more and then I betrayed him and Tess. Oh, and Isabel is acting like a complete whacko. Then there's also Liz who has cracked it at me because I'm not agreeing with her._

"Great," I lied.

"Yeah, great," Kyle echoed. "Tess got the three of us invitations to a party."

"What!" my mum asked jumping up. Her eyes were wide. "Tess got _me _an invitation to the party?"

I felt my face grow hot with embarrassment. My mum can be so stupid sometimes. Like who would ask a thirty-something year old mother to a party! Tess was sweet but not _that _sweet.

Kyle looked baffled and I don't blame him. I don't think he has ever met someone as strange as my mother.

"No, mum," I said trying to keep my cool. How embarrassing! I really hope Kyle doesn't say anything. "For Tess, Kyle and me."

"Oh," my mum said blinking her huge eyes. Lucky for her she never gets embarrassed.

"Yeah," I said nodding patting her arm. I shot Kyle a don't-tease-me look and entered the house.

I dropped my bag on the living room and went to grab some food. I was hungry. I went to open the refrigerator but Kyle came between us.

"What?" I asked.

"I think we should talk," he said looking dead-serious.

O…kay. Why is everyone acting so strange lately! Can't anyone act like themselves! And Kyle was sort of scaring me.

"About?" I asked.

"Michael," Kyle said.

My jaw dropped. Was he serious? I hardly tell Liz the problems I have with Michael and he thought I was going to tell _him_?

"Why?" I asked incredulously.

"Well…" Kyle trailed off looking embarrassed. This was the Kyle I was used to. "We're sort of like brothers and sisters now."

My jaw dropped lower if that was possible. I'm pretty sure some other alien came and brainwashed everyone I knew.

"Pardon?" I choked. Kyle and I, brothers and sisters? EEP!

"Well," Kyle said growing bolder. "We're like a family and I want to look after everyone in it. Like you. And I was wondering if Michael is causing you and…problems."

"That is so none of your business!" I said appalled. And I thought I was invading privacy! Okay, I didn't have permission but still! "Michael hasn't…"

I trailed off when something hit me. Michael has been acting very strange lately and after I read his entry (forgive me) I thought it was about my safety but maybe…not. Maybe Kyle had said something. I can't believe I just thought of this! There was always tension between the two of them.

"I am pissed with you!" I growled jabbing a finger at him. "Who the hell do you think you are telling Michael what to do!"

"What! Maria, have you gone crazy!" Kyle asked backing away. "I'm scared of that guy, why would I _tell _him what to do!"

I was too tired to come back with one of my trademark retaliations so I just glared at him. Could my day get worse?


	7. Ending Everyone's Misery

**Title: **Living With My Best Friend's Rival

**Summary: **Let's say that Valenti and Amy DeLuca had wed at the end of Season One and bought a house together. This means Kyle and Maria are step bros and sis. So when Nasedo dies, Tess does move in with the Valenti's but this time the DeLucas are there too. Let's say that Nasedo died in an accident instead of a Skin.

All is in Maria's POV.

**Author's Note: **sorry I changed it so much! I also apologise if sum1 has took this idea, I haven't managed 2 scroll through all stories yet! So beep me, if my story relates 2 yours a bit! Sorry!

**Feedback to Reviews: **thanx 2 keirah, Jade121 and cutepoison. its so sweet for u guys to take the time to review and put your thoughts! thanx! xoxo

i want to apologise for this chapter though. i think this one is very boring. but i promise the next one will be way better!

**Chapter Seven: Ending Everyone's Misery **

I wish I never asked if my day could get worse. I jinxed it. It was getting way worse.

I was next to Isabel in her Jeep she shared with Max and she was babbling about something that made no sense.

I looked out to the side of the Jeep seeing if I could find something more interesting that Isabel.

"What do you think!" Isabel asked shrilly.

I turned around and gave her a sceptical look. Since when would she be this energetic? Hello! That was me!

"Pardon?" I asked tiredly.

"Do you think I should cut off all my hair and make it brown?" she asked.

I gulped. I tried to imagine Isabel with that look. Cutting off all her long, blonde hair and dying (okay, for her zapping) it brown! Has she gone insane?

"I think blonde suits you fine," I said truthfully. I could never imagine her as a brunette.

Isabel frowned and had a disappointed look, which I was glad of. No, it's not because I wanted her to be upset, it was because it made her seem more like Isabel. The Isabel for the last four hours was so the opposite the 'Ice Queen'.

She muttered something but I didn't catch it. I asked her what it was.

"Never mind!" she snapped.

Okay…okay. My mother has told me I had a very creative mind but I'm not being creative when I say now I think Isabel's on drugs. Hello! She is so experiencing mood swings. She went from happy to pissed! Do you have a better explanation?

That's when I realised we weren't even going to Santa Fe. In fact we were going to…Michael's! What the hell?

"Isabel…you never said Michael was coming," I said growing nervous.

Oh, no! I didn't want to see Michael. I would cause our problems from bad to worse. My brain turns to mush around him so I don't know what stupid thing would come out of my stupid mouth.

"I lied," Isabel said flatly and screeched the Jeep to a halt outside his apartment.

Oh my God, I'm going to hyperventilate. There's something seriously wrong with Isabel and she's acting very scary. She's going to kill me! Along with Michael! Who knows how alien brains work?

I tried opening the door but it was locked. Crap. No, please!

"No, Isabel, please, let me out," I pleaded.

I would be crying if I wasn't so scared. I could only have one thought at a time. The only one I was having right now was that she was going to kill me.

Isabel didn't say anything. She didn't even move.

I considered whacking her on the head but then she sighed. It wasn't a frustrated sigh; it was a sad one.

Okay…She was probably thinking how sad it would be to kill _me_. How could anyone do this to me? I might be able to change her mind…

"I promise I'll leave you guys alone, please don't hurt me. Please don't hurt my family. Even Kyle too…Valenti would know something was up if I'm not home tomorrow. Kyle would tell him I was with you. You will never get away with it. And…and I'm pretty sure Tess would do something too. The two of us had grown close. So, please. Let me out!"

I held my breath seeing if my words had any impact. She can't kill me!

"What the hell are you on? Why wouldn't you be back tomorrow?" Isabel scoffed looking confused.

"Because you're gonna ki—oh."

My mother was so wrong. I don't have a creative mind, I just jump to the stupidest conclusions. God, maybe I should just be _killed _right now, anyway.

"Wait…do you think I'm kidnapping you or something?" I was too ashamed to reply.

"Jeez Maria, do you know hard it was for me to get you alone. You and I both know I would rather prefer shopping."

Maybe I prefer the other Isabel who was energetic _but _nice. Now she was back to herself, which meant MEAN.

"Why do you want to talk to me then?" I asked tiredly.

Isabel sighed again.

"It's about Michael."

Of course. That's who everyone wants to talk about today. But…why does Isabel want to talk about him? Oh God, does she like him? Did they both decide that the 'destiny' is what should be? Poor Alex. Poor ME!

I guess the look must've shown on my face because Isabel added quickly, "But nothing to do with me."

"Go on," I said even though I didn't want her to. I dread what she's going to say next.

"He loves you."

That is so not what I expected. For many, many reasons. Why was Isabel telling me though? Before I could ask my own questions, she continued on.

"And I'm pretty sure you love him too. But I _do _know that the both of you want to be together. I've prodded him hundreds of time to let go of safety. To be happy but he won't listen. God Maria, he's always…crazy when you're not around. He gets so angry; he wants to be 'human' so he can be with you. Christ, he even _cried_ once when we were talking about it. I had never seen him cry before…Anyway Maria, take this binoculars. Look at him."

I stared at the binoculars she passed me. If I looked at Michael now I would be invading privacy once again. But I know Isabel would keep persisting.

I bit my lip and raised them to my eyes. I didn't know what to expect. Isabel words were cutting me deeply. My poor Michael. I hated seeing him cry too. I go crazy when he does. He doesn't need to. I love him; he has nothing to cry over.

Through his open windows, I saw him sitting on a couch, hands on both side of his gorgeous face looking at something I couldn't see. His face was troubled and it looked like he was going to cry.

I choked back on my own tears. I'm always on the verge of tears when I see Michael upset.

"Do you know what he's doing?" Isabel whispered.

I shook my head as I could not utter a word.

"He's looking at photos of you two. He does this every night. Once I walked in and found him looking at them. I talked to Max about it and he said he caught Michael doing that once too. I then watched him every night, as a friend so don't get your claws out, and this is what he does."

I couldn't help it; I let out a muffled sob. It was just so sad. Why does he keep…_torturing_ himself when I'm right here! I'm not going to go anywhere else and I want us to be more than friends too.

Isabel didn't say anything to comfort me but she did hand me a tissue, which is extremely nice from her.

I took the tissue gratefully, dabbed my eyes and blew my nose. I think I saw Isabel shuffle from the corner of my eye.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked after I had calmed down a little.

Isabel sighed but didn't answer straight away. She looked in the direction of Michael's apartment before answering.

"It's killing me to see Michael like this. Only you can make him happy again," she said softly.

I snorted.

"What exactly can I do? I've done everything I can to tell him I'm still interested."

"Have you?" Isabel queried. "Have you showed him signs you still want him or are you waiting for him to make the first move?"

"I have given him thousands of signs!" I answered indignantly.

Isabel raised her eyebrows; a clear sign that she didn't believe me.

So I thought about it. And realised she was right. I haven't done anything about it. Well…I told him _once _after the Pierce incident so does that count? Guess not, I have been waiting for him to tell me he wanted me back first after that. I have been suggestive but not straight-forward. With Michael you have to be straight-forward or else he won't understand.

I let out a tired growl and pillowed my head in my hands.

"Go to him Maria, tell him you still care," Isabel urged. "It will end everyone's misery."

I jumped upright at her words. _Confess!_ I would not be able to stand it! Talking to Michael is impossible most of the time!

"I can't, I'm sorry but that's not possible," I apologised shaking my head. "He will…I don't know! Laugh at me!"

Isabel did not share my sense of humour however. Her lips were in a tight, straight line.

"Tell him," she ordered.

"No!"

"Don't do this for me, do this for Michael," Isabel said and she knew she had me. I was weak against Michael.

I gave her my most withering look before finally agreeing.

"What are you still doing here, then?" Isabel asked incredulously. "Hop out of my car and get into his bed!"

I gaped at her but somehow I managed in front of Michael's door. By myself.

I took a deep breath and knocked on his door. What? Isabel always gets what she wants.


	8. What If

**Title: **Living With My Best Friend's Rival

**Summary: **Let's say that Valenti and Amy DeLuca had wed at the end of Season One and bought a house together. This means Kyle and Maria are step bros and sis. So when Nasedo dies, Tess does move in with the Valenti's but this time the DeLucas are there too. Let's say that Nasedo died in an accident instead of a Skin.

All is in Maria's POV.

**Author's Note: **sorry I changed it so much! I also apologise if sum1 has took this idea, I haven't managed 2 scroll through all stories yet! So beep me, if my story relates 2 yours a bit! Sorry!

**Feedback to Reviews: **i want to say thanx to the following people that gave up their time to review:

keirah: aww thank u! u made me feel way more confident! i just thot that chapter 7 was really weak. but u chngd my mind! and i mst say u mst b the one dat has reviewed the most so thanx a bunch:D

Tess Fan:yer lol thanx! i rekon dose 2 r de cutest cuple! perfect match. LoL. i'm not veri gud wid expressin Isabel. anyway thanx 4 reviewin:)

P.Sawyer: LoL that is so nice! i'm glad u liked it cuz i was feelin a bit unsure about that. hope i can still manage to entertain u! ;)

Running-Wild22: LoL thanx! u made me feel much mor confident in my work. hope u lyk dis one:P

**Query: **i was just wondering if my story is actually 'humorous'. i put that as my genre so if anyone reviews could they please tell me if it is actually humorous? thanx! also…have i made maria out of character? if i have i'm so SORRY! i guess my attempt at making the story funny has made Maria different. :'(

**Chapter Eight: What If…**

"MARIA!"

Okay, Michael looked very shocked to see me. I knew because he practically yelled out my name! He looked very rattled too as if I caught him off guard. I guess I did.

"Hi," I said mustering the smallest greeting.

Michael didn't move from the doorway, which meant he wasn't inviting me inside. How mean. Instead he was peering at me as if he was concentrating really hard. What the hell? I didn't like it when Michael stared intensely at me like that. It made me jumpy.

"What?" I asked giving up. What was wrong with my face now?

"Have you been crying?" he asked concern lines on his forehead.

Damn it! I forgot to look at the mirror before climbing the stairs! I must look like hell. Every time I cry, my eyes are this disgusting pink colour, my nose turns a darker pink and my face is blotchy. Why couldn't Isabel tell me before? She can't possibly hate me that much.

"No," I lied but could tell Michael didn't believe me. "It's cold."

Michael seemed to remember he was being impolite standing in the doorway because he immediately jumped away, which was his way to invite me in. I slowly entered.

I could help but dart my eyes to where the 'photos' were. They were gone. I frowned. I wonder where he put them.

Michael closed the door before coming around to face me.

"Why you here? Did something happen?" he asked motioning me to sit down.

I didn't answer straight away and I sat on his fluffy sofa. Yes, it used to be an ugly couch in the junk yard but Michael did his VooDoo powers. Now it was the prettiest and most comfortable sofa.

"No," I said once again. Yes, I can only say one-syllable words. Sad, I know.

"The first part of the question. Why you here?" he repeated sitting opposite me. "Want a snack?"

I shook my head. At least I didn't say no again. I didn't want to look like a total robot.

I wondered how I should tell him what I'm doing here. That I know he loves me too? Yeah, Michael's gonna digest that well. He would be angry.

"Just hear me out, okay? Then you can flip," I said slowly. I had to be mature about this. Well, I was almost an adult.

"This is ugly, isn't it?" Michael asked with a groan.

I lowered my head and gave him a menacing look from under my eyelashes. It was my way of looking serious since most the times I was sarcastic.

"Go on then," Michael motioned although he and I both knew he didn't want to listen. I didn't even _want _to say this either but Queen Isabel would ask Michael later. If she finds out I didn't say anything then she _will _kill me.

"No interruptions," I ordered.

"No interruptions," Michael said solemnly. He leaned back on his chair and waited. Great.

I took a deep breath and let out any words that came to my head.

"Michael, we are different. You and I know that. You're from this other planet while I'm from this planet."

Ohmygod! What the hell was I saying? This was so stupid! Oh, God! The stuff I was saying! It was so Preppie! I think I'm going to hyperventilate.

Michael thought I had a brain that was smaller than a cat's because he opened his mouth. I can not bear to think of what my beautiful Michael would say!

"I haven't finished!" I squeaked although my face had turned pink from humiliation. Breath DeLuca. In, Out. Good.

I can't do this.

Sorry Isabel and please spare my life.

I stood up abruptly and Michael copied too. He looked alert and almost hurt. What the hell? Doesn't he understand that I'm never going to live through this moment ever! Hello! 'You're from this other planet while I'm from this planet'. COULD YOU SOUND MORE STUPID IF YOU TRIED!

"I have to go," I yelped ready for the tears that will fill my eyes. Why couldn't Isabel make Michael come to ME! Why did I have to do it?

"Maria," Michael said grabbing me around my upper arm and preventing me to leave.

I can't face this. Being _touched _by Michael and knowing he wants the same and knowing we're both not doing anything about it is like torture. How can people live like this? But most importantly, WHY DID I HAVE TO SOUND SO LUDICROUS BEFORE? If I didn't, maybe just _maybe _I would've finished and we would be kissing right now.

"Please let me go," I begged weakly. My legs felt so heavy like they were going to collapse any second. How can I support my weight while Michael is holding onto me?

"I know what you were going to say," Michael whispered against my forehead.

Goosebumps erupted on my skin not that you could see from my jacket and jeans I was wearing. Not only because of his warm breath on my skin but also his words. Does that mean he can do the talking and I can just shut up? Yay!

I looked up at him hopeful but his eyes were too well disguised. No surprise.

"Maria," Michael murmured placing two fingers under my chin from his free hand to tilt it up. Oh yeah, baby, this was looking good! I involuntarily wrapped my hands around his neck.

"We both know that we should be friends so it's ok—"

"WHAT!"

I was so shocked I broke out of his grasp. It was so not what I was expecting. I was speechless. How can two people get something so completely mixed up?

"No, Michael! That is _not _what we both want! We want to be MORE!" I retaliated honestly. Why does Michael have to keep denying it too?

"WHAT?" Now it was Michael's turn to be shocked.

"I miss you Michael," I said softly, lowering my voice and trying to lower my temper.

"But I'm always here," he said looking puzzled.

Argh! Right now I can't tell if he's intelligent or not dense. Was he so dense that he had no idea what I was talking about or was he so intelligent that he was trying to stall for time?

"I'm talking about our relationship before Pierce—no, scratch that. I'm talking about our relationship after River Dog and before Four Square," I said with a sniff.

Yes I was sad about how clueless Michael was but also about Four Square. Michael had wanted to take it serious but then Tess told them about the four square thing. I of course forgive Tess.

Michael didn't say anything. He did move though. His jaw clenched tighter and his body was so tense.

"Michael? In clear words I mean as an item," I said wanting to break the silence. "As a Couple."

"We've been through this, Maria," Michael finally said in a low voice. "It isn't safe."

Now I was getting angry. If Michael didn't want to be with me he can come up with a better excuse.

"Then doesn't that only limit you to _two _chicks on this planet? Isabel and Tess? Sorry but Iz is ruled out because she's with Alex. Look at those two! Isabel is as alien as you and she's with Alex who is as human as me. How come it's okay for them? I guess that leaves Tess. So are you going to run away and marry Tess now so every other girl on this planet is _safe_!"

I had no idea if my little speech then made sense but right now I was far from caring. I was so P.O. And I do have a point, right?

"Don't you get it, Maria!" Michael growled. Great, he was getting angry too. "I _care_ about you that's why we can't be together. If you get hurt because of me I would go crazy."

"Michael!" I snapped. He really doesn't have a point. "Stop being so stubborn. I am _part _of this and you're not the only alien I associate with. Tess is living with me. I could get hurt because of her can't I?"

"Well, we can move her out!" Michael barked.

"But I want her to stay!" I yelled. "What is wrong with you? Max who is alien _wants _to be with human Liz. You, Michael Guerin, _don't want _to be with human me. How does _that _work? Love conquers all."

"Maria!" Michael said throwing up his hands. Is that a sign of surrender? "You got it wrong. I _do _want us to be together but I _can't _let that. I care about your safety and I am smart enough to know any of us Antarian's can get you into trouble so even if we're not together you could be in danger. Does that make sense?"

I nodded but didn't say anything else because I knew he hadn't finished talking. And what a long speech from Michael.

"But the main reason is false hope. Maria, one day I might—I don't know—have to go back to Antar so staying with you now will give you false hope I will always be here."

I sniffed again and couldn't help the tears that ran down my face. Just imaging Michael gone was so impossible. Never seeing him again, hearing him, touching him…would my life be worth living then?

"Maria," Michael whispered crouching down so he was eye level with me. I tried to look away but he held my gaze. "This is killing me."

I tried to think like Liz, tried to think of a smart thing to say to convince him I still want us to be a couple. And that's when the perfect thing came to my head and I told him.

"If one day you to fly away in a spaceship would you not wonder 'what if'?"

Michael looked at me with something like bliss and admiration (so rare, I know) in his eyes and then finally kissed me.


	9. Pick on Maria Day

**Title: **Living With My Best Friend's Rival

**Summary: **Let's say that Valenti and Amy DeLuca had wed at the end of Season One and bought a house together. This means Kyle and Maria are step bros and sis. So when Nasedo dies, Tess does move in with the Valenti's but this time the DeLucas are there too. Let's say that Nasedo died in an accident instead of a Skin.

All is in Maria's POV.

**Author's Note: **sorry I changed it so much! I also apologise if sum1 has took this idea, I haven't managed 2 scroll through all stories yet! So beep me, if my story relates 2 yours a bit! Sorry!

**Feedback to Reviews: **i want to thank PixieDreamer21,keirah, karin, Running-Wild22, and emma134 for reviewin and ritin a comment! YAY! i also wnt to apologise for the lateness of my chapters! it's because I just had exams and didn't have the time. SORRY! but now i'm free:D i got all a's in my exams :) thnks for the patience!

i also apologise for this boring, short chapter! i'm just a lil brain dead at the moment so any ideas are welcome!

**Query: **i was just wondering if I'm an okay writer…It's just that I've always gotten A+ in all English writing but this year I've been getting Bs and one A. My eng teacher this year is a lot stricter (and she doesn't have favourites cuz I had her since Yr 7 and i've gotten A+ in that subject). So if you have the time could you please tell me how I could improve my writing? thanx:)

**Chapter Nine: Pick On Maria Day**

I shivered as I tiptoed my way back to my house. What? It was after 12AM and if someone caught me I would so get my head axed.

Here is what happened:

Michael and I had a _long _make-out session to make up for the times we didn't

Isabel was so happy she hugged me so hard I couldn't breathe (it wasn't that bad since I left her out there for over an hour)

Isabel forgot she was my ride home and drove off without me

I had to go back to Michael since he could get me home. We ended up pashing instead…

We both finally realised it was late and decided it was best if I went back home (unfortunately. I wanted to stay but he warned me about my mum and I shut up)

Michael dropped me off on his sexy motorbike (with a kiss) and here I am.

I held my breath as I opened my front door (yes I unlocked it before). I was scared there was going to be a squeak since we had new paint.

I stepped inside and closed the front door behind me. Safe. So far. I still have to make it back to my room and IT IS DARK AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I COULD RUN INTO!

This sucks. It does. I mean I'm finally living the perfect life with Michael back in it and now I can't even make it back into my room. My mum is not a heavy sleeper unfortunately.

I somehow managed to get to my room without disturbing anyone. I let out a long sigh of relief. But when I turned on my lights I let out a high squeak.

Kyle was sitting on my bed with a thoroughly pissed off look on his face.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

Kyle unfolded his arms and strode towards me. I had never been so happy he wasn't so tall. He was trying to look menacing but it didn't affect me a bit. Okay…maybe a little.

"I thought you were with Iz but Mikey G dropped you off," Kyle said in a steely voice.

My jaw dropped.

"Have you been stalking me!"

"What's going on here?"

I froze at the voice thinking it was mother. But when my senses cleared I realised it was just Tess.

This is great. What day is it? 'Everyone Pick On Maria' Day?

"Kyle is stalking me!" I said shooting Kyle a dirty look. He was starting to freak me out now.

"I am not!" Kyle screeched with a horrified look. "Why would I do that! I have better stuff to do!"

I guess Tess was the only one of us three that could think straight. She hushed us warningly.

"Do you want to wake everyone in Roswell up?" she whispered.

Kyle and I looked at each other and shook out heads.

"Okay, Maria where were you all night?" Tess asked putting her hands on her hips. Kyle shot me a smug look. Oh, I'll get him back.

"I was with Michael," I started taking a deep breath. Did they expect me to give every fine detail?

"See!" Kyle said pointing at me. He looked like an excited kid that just ratted someone out. "She lied to _all _of us! She was sneaking behind our backs!"

"It wasn't planned!" I said to my defence.

"Oh _sure_ it wasn't! It was such luck that you came home _by _Michael when you first went off with Isabel."

"You think you're so smart, don't you? Why don't you ask Isabel to confirm it?"

"You think I'm going to fall for that, DeLuca? I know you told Isabel not to say anything. Actually, Michael probably did. He's a scary echidna."

Before I could say something, Tess stood between us a palm in my face and another in Kyle's.

"Stop it, you guys!" she said her eyes wide with shock and censure. "What are we arguing about? One person at a time. Kyle, you first."

"That Maria lied to us. She went with Michael till _twelve,_" Kyle said shooting me daggers with his eyes.

"My turn," I snapped not caring if it was or not. If looks could kill, Kyle would be a pile of ashes right now. "Izzy tricked me. Instead of taking me to Santa Fe, she took me to Michael's. She wanted me to convince Michael that we should be together."

"Okay," Tess said letting out a sigh of tiredness. "You were both wrong about each other. Kyle, Maria obviously didn't plan that. Maria, Kyle's just bruised because he thought you didn't trust him."

"I'm not bruised," Kyle spluttered turning red.

"Whatever sweets," Tess teased patting his cheek. Kyle turned scarlet.

"You know," I said and couldn't suppress a yawn. "I'm really tired so I'm going to crash. I would really appreciate it if you both leave, especially you Kyle, so I can change."

"Okay, Blondie. Sweet dreams, come on Kyle. Don't want to perve on Mike's girl, he'd kill you," Tess said steering a defeated Kyle out of my room.

After they left, I quickly changed and fell asleep. A queen needs her sleep.

…………………………………….

"MARIA!"

I groaned and covered my ears with my pillow. I'm still tired! Go away! If I don't get enough sleep there'll be bags under my eyes!

"MARIA!"

Do you not get the hint! This lunatic screaming my name had just interrupted my dream of Michael. It was a great dream too! It was of him in a suit (I keep dreaming him civilised; remember that dream where Max and Izzy were green aliens cuz I was scared of aliens then) and he was proposing to me.

"MARIA DELUCA, WAKE UP OR ELSE YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED OUT OF THIS HOUSE EVER AGAIN!"

I was suddenly awake. No one else would say that to me except…MY DREADED MOTHER! And my mum never wakes me up. Something was very wrong.

"What is it?" I mumbled sliding up the covers. I know I'm more alert now but I am still tired and still trying to remember every detail of my dream.

"It is quarter to nine and you're not even at school yet!" my mum screeched. She pointed at a watch on her hand. "That is fifteen minutes before school!"

I gasped and jumped up, nearly knocking my mum over in the process. I looked around the room for hot clothes, my heart pounding with so much shock.

"That's right, young lady! You're late! I'm not taking you to school either and you can't skip breakfast. I am also not writing you an excuse for being late," my mum said sternly as I madly ran around my room picking up clothes and chucking it back down.

Yes, unfortunately I'm very picky with clothes.

"Mum, you can't do that! I'll have detention!" I cried in horror. I finally opted for a pink skirt and a V-neck long-sleeved white tee.

I turned around from my mum and started to dress.

"It's not my fault that you're not organised! How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not always going to be here to look after you! You have to look after yourself!" my mum scoffed from behind me.

I rolled my eyes and quickly tied up my hair. Could there be a more frustrating mother in the world?

I spotted sparkly blue heels and decided to put them on.

"Laters, dearest mother," I chirpily said even though I was all gloomy inside. I flashed her a wink and grabbed my keys from my dresser table.

I was late and there was nnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooo way I could make it in time. But I didn't have time to have a quarrel with my mum.

"Hold it!" my mum snapped making me slowly turn back around. My mum has control like that.

"Yes?" I asked politely.

"Breakfast!" she demanded. "That is the most important meal of the day as it starts your metabolism! You need to eat breakfast!"

"I can grab an apple and munch it on the way there," I pointed out. I left but my mother was still yelling things after me.

"It's dangerous to drive one-handed! You can also be lying to me so I have to see you eat it! If you walk out that door without me seeing you eat, you can never see Michael Guerin again!"

Her last sentence made me halt for a second but then I realised she couldn't stop me from everything. Then I remembered she said she couldn't look out for me forever so why was she looking out for me with Michael?

I simply walked out the door and hopped into my Jetta. That's when I remembered Kyle and Tess. Why didn't they bother to wake me up?


	10. All are Happy But One

**Title: **Living With My Best Friend's Rival

**Summary: **Let's say that Valenti and Amy DeLuca had wed at the end of Season One and bought a house together. This means Kyle and Maria are step bros and sis. So when Nasedo dies, Tess does move in with the Valenti's but this time the DeLucas are there too. Let's say that Nasedo died in an accident instead of a Skin.

All is in Maria's POV.

**Author's Note: **sorry I changed it so much! I also apologise if sum1 has took this idea, I haven't managed 2 scroll through all stories yet! So beep me, if my story relates 2 yours a bit! Sorry!

**Feedback to Reviews: **thanx 2 keirah, Mony19 and Xxfriends.with.benefitsxX for reviewin! its so sweet dat u guys take the time to read my chapters and then review. lots and lots of xoxoxoxo.

**Author's Note: **sorry! but this chapter is pretty boring. and the way i ended it was crap. apologises!

**Query: **i was just wondering if I'm an okay writer…It's just that I've always gotten A+ in all English writing but this year I've been getting Bs and one A. My eng teacher this year is a lot stricter (and she doesn't have favourites cuz I had her since Yr 7 and i've gotten A+ in that subject). So if you have the time could you please tell me how I could improve my writing? thanx:)

**Chapter Ten: All are Happy…But One**

"Eep!"

I let out a shriek as I opened my locker. I had forgotten that I had stuffed it with all my text books so now that I opened it, heaps fell out. And the pages were half-torn and I was also late to class. Again.

I grumpily picked up my books carefully putting it back. I know that took awhile but I was already late so not much could be done. I scanned for the right text books for period one and two before going to home group.

_BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIINNNNNNNNNNG!_

Whoops. I guess I couldn't make it in time. I headed for Science, my first period. This was like my crappest day ever.

Where was Michael? I wish he would pop up soon because I love seeing him. He makes me all tingly and even though it doesn't look like it most of the time, I enjoy his company.

"Liz!" I called as I saw the petite brunette ahead of me. I was glad I could walk with someone because then I wouldn't look like a loner.

Liz turned but when she saw me she fastened her pace.

"What the f…" I muttered. I let out a frustrated sigh and followed her. I'm not the most athletic chick at Roswell High but I still managed to catch up.

"Liz, what's wrong?" I asked swinging an arm around her shoulder. That way she can't escape as fast.

"Nothing," Liz said in a stoned voice.

"Why did you run off like that?" I demanded.

Liz surprised me by swatting away my arm and facing me with a thoroughly pissed off look on her face.

"What is _your _problem!" she demanded back in a angry hiss.

"Excuse me!" I had every right to be confused because she sure as hell didn't make sense.

"Does the whole world revolve around you? Do you only think about yourself?" she growled not showing a sign whether she heard me or not.

"No, of course not! Liz, what has gotten into you!" I asked gob smacked. What is possessing my sweet best friend?

"You and Michael," Liz snarled with an ugly look that I had never seen before. "I heard what happened. Isabel was telling Alex about it this morning in home group. How could you do something like that? How could you interfere _destiny_? Michael _belongs _with Isabel and you're in the way of that. Think about Antar, would you risk all that so you could shag Michael? I accepted Max's destiny so you should accept Michael's!"

My mouth opened and closed a few times but nothing was coming out. I was still trying to absorb all of Liz's hard words.

"Hey!" piped a cheerful voice. Tess.

As soon as Liz saw Tess, she raised her head and marched off. I saw Tess wince so quickly I almost missed it.

"I'm sorry, Maria. I wish I'd never come between you and Liz. You two are such good friends but now I only see you two bickering," Tess said with shiny eyes.

"Whaa?" I asked a bit out of it. I was hardly functioning after Liz's speech. "Why are you apologising! It should be Liz! She has serious problems. She had always been accepting but now…now I don't think I know her at all."

I must've had a pained look or something on my face because Tess then softly whispered, "You don't have to tell me but…what did Liz say to you? It might help having someone to talk to."

I gulped then murmured with a little sniff, "Michael and I got back together and she heard. She wondered why when he belongs with Isabel."

Tess shocked me by letting out a huge snort.

"No offence to Liz but what the hell! Michael and Izzy? Totally no chemistry between them. And Liz should know that we are _all _capable of making our own decisions. Did Michael choose to be with Iz? No! Who said destiny has to repeat?" Tess exclaimed looking like she was about to burst out laughing.

To me, I couldn't see any hysteria. It wasn't funny, it was sad. Liz is 99 right most of the times and she's right about me and Michael now. What if I was in the way of Isabel and Michael? What if I'm blinding him right now or something? Isabel and Michael were together for a reason, after all.

"Maria, cheer up," Tess whined nudging me with her elbow. "Liz has no idea what she's talking about. I think I would know, I 'supposedly' have my own destiny to fulfil. But I don't care about Max, like, in _that _way. You and Michael are great together."

I let out a sound that sounded something like 'mmft'.

"It's true!" Tess insisted. "If you don't believe me ask Michael for yourself. He's right there and I'm sure the eraser room is free…"

I gave her a dirty look before heading towards Michael. I'm happy to say that he _looks_ happy to see me.

"Hey—," I started but was cut off when Michael crushed me to his chest and darted his tongue into my mouth.

I didn't mind one bit. I gladly responded by pulling him closer, tugging at his hair. We can never get enough. I let out a little gasp as Michael pushed me up against the wall.

I love kissing (or making out, as it is right now) with Michael but breathing is _always _an issue. I reluctantly pulled away and took in short pants. My lung capacity wasn't as good as Michael's unfortunately.

Then I turned red. Because then I saw about half the school goggling at us. Oh, the shame! I'm sure Michael realised too because his arms around me stiffened.

I gulped and gave him a nervous smile. Michael raised his eyebrows at me then smirked.

"Screw them," he muttered into my ear and then trailing fiery kisses from my ear to my jaw.

I so didn't protest. There is nothing greater than being in the arms of Michael and letting him kiss you. Seriously. I let out a slight moan and squeezed his upper muscles with pleasure. I don't want this to end. Ever.

My fogged head was cleared when the shrill bell rang again. Not for second period, thank God, but a warning that you should be in first period already. I had never been so late to so many things in less than fifteen minutes.

"Michael," I whispered using a great amount of power to pull away from him. Yes, it is sorta because he's so strong that his arms are like iron but also because of something else. Hello! Kissing Michael! Would anyone _want _to stop kissing him? Exactly, that's why I had to use a strenuous amount of energy. It's like his lips pull my lips towards his like magnets.

"What?" Michael muttered easily pulling me back to entice my lips. He can be so evil sometimes.

"Class," I gasped as he dipped a warm tongue into the hollow of my neck. I swear he must've learnt more kissing techniques because my legs had never felt so weak my whole life.

Michael let out a disappointed groan but pulled away. I reluctantly let him.

"You're such a nerd sometimes, DeLuca. You should chill," Michael muttered whilst smoothing my hair, which he ruffled.

"Ha, ha," I said sarcastically licking my finger so I could wipe away the lipstick on his cheek. "You're such a bad boy sometimes, Guerin. You should obey laws."

Michael rolled his eyes at me and bent down to give me a quick, sweet kiss on the lips.

"Get to class," he whispered and then walked off. Typical Michael.

I walked to Science, my first subject, and took a deep breath when I was at the door. I was really late and Mr. K (AN: not good with teacher names) is very strict.

I opened the door quietly and hoped I could get to a seat without him noticing.

"DeLuca, nice of you to join us." Mr. K's bored drawl stopped me in my tracks as I was tiptoeing.

I swear Mr. K is an alien. He was writing furiously on the blackboard (shattering the chalk) and he could see me while he had his back to me? He _has _to be an alien.

"Yes, sir," I squeaked taking the furthest seat from the front of the room, which was second row. People always take the back row fast because of the fear of getting hit with chalk.

Mr. K stopped writing and whirled around to face me with a dangerous look. Mr. K looks funny when he's mad so I was controlling myself not to laugh.

"As you are late you have an after school detention with me today," he said in a low, menacing voice.

"But…" Desperation bubbled in my voice.

"No buts," he said sternly turning his back to me to scrawl on the board.

I slumped lower in my chair and stared daggers at the back of his bald head.

……………………………………

It was lunch break (finally!) but Michael had a lunch time detention so I had nothing to look forward to.

"Hey," said a flat, bored voice. Isabel Evans.

"Hey." My greeting was as enthusiastic as hers.

"I forgot to say thanks for what you did, ya know, with Michael," Isabel said looking embarrassed. "But there's a problem."

Count on Isabel to make sure everything she says doesn't end perfectly. But my heart was thumping so hard it hurt. What could the problem be? That she realised she was wrong and that Michael didn't want us to be together?

"It's that you don't look happy. I didn't ask if you wanted this," Isabel said with a hopeless shrug. "So…I'm sorry. But…if you don't want to be with Michael, tell him now. Don't break his heart when you two are further down the track."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I said a little confused and dazed. I raised my hand to tell her to stop. "I wanted this since forever. I do not have a problem about this. Maybe you can't read my expression but it is PURE HAPPINESS."

"Oh," Isabel said with a frown. "Then why did you look so stoned the whole morning. Don't give me that look, Maria, I am not stalking you."

I rolled my eyes. Even though Izzy can be self-centred at times, she notices things no one else should.

"It's just Liz," I confessed. I don't like telling Iz my problems but I needed to tell someone. "She isn't happy for me and Michael. She says that I'm 'interfering' with destiny."

When I finished, Isabel didn't say anything so I glanced at her. She was giving me the worst 'what's-your-problem?' look.

"What?" I asked defensively. I haven't done anything wrong.

"Liz is one of those girls that have to make sure everything is 'perfect'. What she doesn't realise is that you and Michael _are _perfect. Don't worry about her," Isabel said.

Oh. My. God. Isabel must've said the sweetest thing ever. Me and Michael perfect! That was sooooo sweet.

"Kay," I said feeling a little choked up.

"And I would know," Isabel said boastingly, which was more like her. "Because I'm 'destined' to be with Michael but no offence Maria he's 'eww'! And how can you stand the way he's so Michaelish. As if he's always right. It's so…grr!"

I laughed. Who would've thought Isabel could ever make me laugh?


	11. Plans and Plans

**Title: **Living With My Best Friend's Rival

**Summary: **Let's say that Valenti and Amy DeLuca had wed at the end of Season One and bought a house together. This means Kyle and Maria are step bros and sis. So when Nasedo dies, Tess does move in with the Valenti's but this time the DeLucas are there too. Let's say that Nasedo died in an accident instead of a Skin.

All is in Maria's POV.

**Author's Note: **sorry I changed it so much! I also apologise if sum1 has took this idea, I haven't managed 2 scroll through all stories yet! So beep me, if my story relates 2 yours a bit! Sorry!

**Feedback to Reviews: **thanx 2 keira, PixieDreamer21 and somewhere87 for reviewin! u guys r so wickedly kool for taking time to read AND review! aww! lotsa love!

**Author's Note: **omg dis chap is sooooooooooooooooooo borin and i realli, realli do apologise! i thnk with my story that once i reached my climax (which i think i hav even tho i'm not too sure what it was), my stories get dull. so any help will b APPRECIATED.

**Query: **i was just wondering if I'm an okay writer…It's just that I've always gotten A+ in all English writing but this year I've been getting Bs and one A. My eng teacher this year is a lot stricter (and she doesn't have favourites cuz I had her since Yr 7 and i've gotten A+ in that subject). So if you have the time could you please tell me how I could improve my writing? thanx:)

**About This Chapter: **when u finish reading this chapter, i just want you to know i'm as brain dead as maria so PLZ HELP! blinks

sorry for any bad punctuations! i'm on a tight time schedule!

**Chapter Eleven: Plans and Plans**

I let out a shriek in my English class when I opened my diary. There it was in big, pink writing: MICHAEL'S BIRTHDAY.

"Is there a problem, Ms. DeLuca?" Ms. Arnott sternly asked raising her eyebrows.

"No," I mumbled flushing bright red.

How could I even forged my beloved Michael's birthday? I had nothing planned and it was in TWO days. Oh. My. God!

Tess scooted her chair next to mine and whispered, "What's the deal, Blondie?"

I jabbed a finger at my diary. Tess leaned over to have a better view and I knew when she saw because she let out an excited squeal.

"Ooh, Maria! So exciting! What have you got planned, huh? Oh, this is so splendid!" Tess babbled on over-excited.

"Harding, DeLuca!" Ms. Arnott snapped. "Do you both want a detention!"

I hung my head while Tess sobered. But Tess is one of those people that doesn't listen to anyone. When Ms. Arnott turned around, Tess scribbled a note.

_You have got something planned, don't you?_

Glancing quickly at Ms. Arnott, I scribbled one back.

_Why did you think I let out a shriek? I forgot! I need some help, please, I am brain-dead!_

Tess gaped at my writing (the messiness? I don't know), before scrawling back.

_You forgot the love of your life's birthday!_

I winced at her words; she didn't know how she just wounded me. I already felt bad enough. I looked at her and gave helpless shrug.

"Never fear, Maria DeLuca, for you shall surprise Michael as you have me, Tess Harding, as a friend," Tess said smugly in a French accent.

I rolled my eyes at her but also giving her a grateful smile.

The period dragged on and on so when the bell went I kind of jumped with shock. I didn't think the bell would've gone!

When our teacher dismissed us, I ran up to Tess for ideas.

"What's the surprise?" I asked in an excited whisper. I looked around hoping Michael wasn't in sight.

"I don't know!" Tess exclaimed looking at me as if I had two heads. "It' only been, like, twenty minutes since you told me. Do you really think I'd already come up with something!"

"Yes!" I sighed exasperatedly. "I thought you had by the way you were acting. But I guess you were just giving me false hope."

"Please, Maria!" Tess squeaked covering her ears with her hands. What the hell? Do I really talk this loud? "Don't _ever _say _false hope_. It's the two words that cause PROBLEMS. Never, ever, say those words again. Promise me."

"Okay, okay, I promise!" I said slightly bewildered. I'm sure Tess has never told a human she'd be giving them false hope so why was she so jumpy about it?

"Anyway," Tess said back to her cheery, _normal _self. "I wasn't making those stuff up. I _will _have something planned for Michael just give me a few hours. One of the best thing about being a galactic babe is that we have higher IQs. NO offence. And then Michael will have the time of his life!"

"Okay, good," I said a little more relieved. Tess wouldn't lie to me; she's too sweet.

"Now, you have to promise me another thing," Tess whispered making her pretty blue eyes go wide.

"What now?" I groaned. It was probably something bad. Why else would Tess make me promise?

"You have to go shopping with me, Maria! After school! You know, for Malumud's party tonight?" Tess begged shaking my arm.

"Is that all?" I asked slightly shocked. Promising _that_? That must be the easiest promise anyone can make.

"Well, yeah!" Tess exclaimed. "I need a sister to tell me if I look hot or not. Since you're besotted with Michael now, you have no idea what it's like being single and lonely."

"Yeah, of course!" I easily agreed.

I needed new clothes too; I hate being a repeat offender. I'm one of those obsessed girls that have to wear different clothes to parties.

"Sick as!" Tess giggled punching me lightly on the arm. "Now I got to catch Kyle, I have to take him too. Guys are great pals too. They may not tell you how you look but you can tell by the way their eyes bulge."

I laughed at her response; it was very true. Once, Liz, Alex and I (before all this alien dilemma when we were all gullible) went shopping and Liz tried on this sexy as low-strap black dress. Now, Alex and Liz are just great mates but his jaw practically fell to the floor. Liz didn't even need to ask for my comment; she just bought the top. Alex's response spoke for me as well because Liz had never looked so hot her whole life (yes, she's pretty but she seems to blend into the background). Sadly, I don't think Liz ever wore that top.

After I finished remembering our happy, safe past, I realised Tess had already left. I was wandering around the school hall by myself. Again.

I made my way to my locker to put away my books. I have no idea where Michael is and I didn't know if I wanted to see him. I might act a lil weird because it was his birthday so soon! I don't know what Tess is planning but what if it's a surprise birthday party? Is that Michael's sort of thing?

And Liz. She and I used to hang around together at lunch breaks but we've hardly spoken since Tess moved in and after I got back together with Michael. I wish we were talking because Liz is so smart that she she'd come up with something great for Michael.

Thinking about Liz made me think about Alex. Maybe I should see him plus, I haven't talked to him for ages either. He's also a male and can give me an insight of male minds (even though Michael isn't like most males).

So after I put my books away I went to find my best guy pal.

Finding Alex is quite simple. He is either in the library (studying for science), getting tutored (for science) or working on his little cute band. Yes, science is his worst subject.

To say my trouble looking in the library and S block I asked around for Alex. He was with his little gang of musicians.

I found them near the canteen practising whilst earning coins of approval from our fellow classmates. I was surprised to see Isabel supporting him too and laughing.

When Alex saw me he stopped playing his guitar and came over.

"Hey, my little angel, how is it?" he asked me with a huge grin.

I love Alex. It seems like he radiates happiness off him, which makes me happy. I'm glad _he's _still talking with me.

"Decent," I answered. It was true.

"You're lying, I'm know you inside out and I can see you jumping right now," Alex said shaking his head mock-disappointedly at me.

"Well," I said lowering to a whisper. I didn't want Isabel to hear. She might freak that I didn't know my boyfriend's birthday and I know she's close to Michael.

Alex must've noticed I glanced at his princess's direction because he stiffened and asked stone-likely, "Is it Isabel?"

"No!" I squawked. I didn't want him to worry either. "Don't give me that look, Alex, I'm not covering up anything. It's just it's Michael's birthday and I forgot! I don't want Izzy to hear because if she realised I forgot, she can slaughter me."

Alex didn't reply for a second (unusual) then, "Is something up between them?"

"No," I said crossly starting to get pissed off. I know I do this a lot but don't you hate it when people zone out on what you're saying because they're thinking about themselves?

"Okay, sowwie," Alex apologised jutting out his lower lip. He's so sweet and cute he's the only person I can let off.

"Good, anyway, I need help for Michael's birthday, I need to give him something spunky and something he'll love and since you're a guy, you can give me the ideas," I said giving him a sugary-sweet smile.

Alex gaped at with shocked horror so it wasn't a surprise when Isabel strode over. She swung a casual arm around Alex's waist and asked, "What's up?"

"Nothing!" I piped a little too quickly. Damn! Isabel just has the cool interior that makes me nervous.

Isabel raised my eyebrows at me; she so obviously didn't believe me.

"It's just Michael's birthday and Maria wants to plan something special," Alex said easily.

I took in a sharp intake by impulse since Alex said my name and I thought he blew my cover. But he actually didn't. The way he said it made me sound…authentic.

"Cool," Isabel said blankly. She then eyed me. "So…came up with anything good?"

I shook my head sadly. Maybe Isabel can help too. She does know Michael longer than I have. Christ, I only met him last year!

"Well," Isabel started in a calm voice. "Max and I are planning something along the extraterrestrial line. You know, just to remind him being different is pretty cool. So maybe you can do something a little normal."

"Thanks," I said and couldn't help but make the comment sound sarcastic. That was so not helpful.

"I am trying to help!" Isabel said defensively.

"I know," I quickly apologised. Don't want to get on her bad side. "It's just…hard."

Isabel looked preoccupied as she chewed her lower lip. Hello! Does anyone listen to anything I say?

"What's wrong, Iz?" Alex asked his on/off girlfriend.

"It's Tess," Isabel said in a whisper. "I don't know if I should invite her to Max and I's little surprise thing. You seem good friends with her, what do you think?"

"Hmm…" I said thinking it through.

As Tess's friend, I would say INVITE HER! HOW CAN YOU EXCLUDE HER LIFE THAT!

As Michael's devoted girlfriend, no, because Max and Isabel are family to him and with Tess it might be awkward.

I told Isabel my thoughts.

"Very true," Isabel said with a firm nod. "You're so brilliant sometimes."

Yeah, maybe. But I'm still brain dead about Michael's birthday!


	12. Shopping For

**Title: **Living With My Best Friend's Rival

**Summary: **Let's say that Valenti and Amy DeLuca had wed at the end of Season One and bought a house together. This means Kyle and Maria are step bros and sis. So when Nasedo dies, Tess does move in with the Valenti's but this time the DeLucas are there too. Let's say that Nasedo died in an accident instead of a Skin.

All is in Maria's POV.

**Author's Note: **sorry I changed it so much! I also apologise if sum1 has took this idea, I haven't managed 2 scroll through all stories yet! So beep me, if my story relates 2 yours a bit! Sorry!

**Feedback to Reviews: **thanx 2 keirah, Mony19, PixieDreamer21 and Xxfriends.with.benefitsxX for reviewin! u guys r my motivation to keep going and to keep writing! thanx sooooooooooooo much for giving up the time to read my chapters and to review. awwww! lotsa luv! xoxoxoxo

**Author's Note: **omg dis chap is sooooooooooooooooooo borin (as well) and i realli, realli do apologise! i thnk with my story that once i reached my climax (which i think i hav even tho i'm not too sure what it was), my stories get dull. so any help will b APPRECIATED.

i also severly apologise for how short and un-entertaining this chapter is. i know i've beem saying this for the last few chapters but i really don't know how to make the chapters any more interesting. I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOORRRRRRRYYYY:'(:'(:'( forgive me?

btw, i haven't fully double-checked this chapter for errors, just scanned so excuse the errors once again,. sorry!

**Query: **i was just wondering if I'm an okay writer…It's just that I've always gotten A+ in all English writing but this year I've been getting Bs and one A. My eng teacher this year is a lot stricter (and she doesn't have favourites cuz I had her since Yr 7 and i've gotten A+ in that subject). So if you have the time could you please tell me how I could improve my writing? thanx:)

**Important Note: **omg, PEOPLES, u hav 2 HELP ME, PLEASE! Lots of you have said you can't wait for Tess/Maria's surprise for Michael and the thing is I don't know what to do! I don't want to disappoint anyway so that's why I'm BEGGING for any ideas. So I just want to give a head-ups: DON'T EXPECT A GREAT CHAP WHEN I'M ON MICHAEL'S BIRTHDAY.

**Chapter Twelve: Shopping For…**

Kyle looked bored and I don't blame him even though I didn't know why.

For the past hour or so, Tess and I had been trying different outfits for Malumud's party but ending with nothing. Kyle was tagging along to give us his opinion, which happens to be 'great' for every outfit.

Tess was now in the change rooms so Kyle and I patiently waited.

"I still can't believe you came," I said shaking my head in disbelief. I had told him that about a million times but I just can't get my head around it. I was also trying to make conversation.

"Why not?" Kyle asked gruffly. This was different because the last few times I told him, he just gave me a believe-it smile.

Maybe I might have an interesting conversation now.

"It's just…" I started trying to explain it in a way so I won't bruise the male ego. "Guys don't really go around offering to give advice while girls shop. Everyone knows girls take a long time to shop."

"I'm not like most guys," Kyle said bluntly before yawning.

O…kay. Kyle actually looked quite happy when we first entered the mall but now he looks like he wants to run away. But he can't due to the fact that he was our ride. So now that he's a mute-box I have no-one to talk to but Tess who was taking FOREVER!

On cue, Tess twirled out of the change rooms looking like a real queen.

She was wearing a long, gypsy-like, layered skirt with different types of pastel blue. Her top was a low-neck (without looking like a slt) lime singlet, which was cut on the sides. Around the neck of the top was little, silver stars.

"Ohmigod! You look sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo hot, you should buy that!" I squeaked in agreement.

I might be wrong but instead of responding to my comment, I swear Tess's eyes darted to Kyle. Hmm…

I looked at Kyle anyway. Talk about déjà vu. Kyle looked exactly like Alex when he saw Liz. Dumbfounded.

My eyes darted back to Tess now. She looked a little flush and she was _definitely _smiling at Kyle.

Hmm…I always thought there was something going on between them and now I've just had confirmation. They're in llllllluuuuuuuuuuuurrrrvvvvvveeee. Ooh lah, lah!

I cleared my throat, not wanting to break Tess and Kyle's enchantment but needing to buy an outfit too!

Tess and Kyle quickly looked at me, looking slightly startled and pissed.

"What?" Kyle asked quite snappily after having a long gulp.

"Are you going to buy that?" I asked Tess with a smile.

"Well," Tess said looking quite self-conscious, which was rare. "What do you think?"

"Totally," Kyle said automatically before I could even breathe. His eyes were dancing with adoration.

I sneaked a look at Tess. Her face was flushed but with pleasure. Um…I think the room is a bit too small for them.

"Okay, then!" Tess piped breaking the little spell cast between her and Kyle. Kyle sort of shook his head droopily. "I'll buy this!"

She disappeared back into the change rooms again. Kyle, non-surprisingly (and how I knew why), looked bored again.

"So…" I whispered suggestively, sliding closer to him. "What's going on between you two?"

"Huh!" Kyle squeaked jumping up from the little sofa we were both sitting on. "What do you mean?"

I pointed to him and then raised my eyebrows at the change room Tess was in.

Kyle's mouth opened and closed a few times, his face turning bright red. I don't like torturing people but this was just too cute!

"There's…nothing…between…us," he wheezed looking like he was going to faint. Aww…

"Oh, okay," I said putting on a that's-too-bad look on my face. I was playing with Kyle but he thought I was serious. "I guess you're crushing Tess's hopes."

"Whaaaaa?" Kyle asked looking baffled. "She…say something?"

I had to use all my power to suppress a giggle. His English grammar was going all over the place. It was adorable.

I had to think carefully before replying. If I said yes and Tess found out I'll be a pile of comet dust so I better think carefully before talking.

"Not exactly," I said slowly. "But I'm a girl, I'm smart and I know that she's fully interested."

Kyle looked like a little kid when he whispered, "Really?" His brown eyes looked up at me lost and hopefully.

I nodded and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Really," I confirmed. "Give it a shot. What do you have to lose?"

I'm in a mood where I want to see everyone happy. I know Kyle and Tess are happy but they can be _happier_. Plus what's the point of hiding in shallow waters denying your feelings? THERE IS NO POINT!

"Nah…" Kyle mumbled looking lost. "I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"What?" I hissed appalled. Was Kyle rejecting Tess? Who would to a gorgeous girl like her?

"It's just…" Kyle started in a defeated voice. "If we break up, we probably won't ever talk again and I don't want that. At least if we don't cross the line, I know that she will be here forever."

"But…" I said a bubble of desperation hinting in my voice. I really wanted the teo best people together.

"There is no buts," Kyle said firmly and sombrely. "I know what I'm saying."

"No, you don't," I urged him. I used the one tool that saved my relationship with Michael. "One day, won't you wonder…what if you did ask her out?"

"No," Kyle said bluntly and stubbornly that it annoyed me. Why does he have to be so thick?

"And why not?" I demanded losing patience. Here I am trying to help with no-one appreciating my efforts.

"Because," Kyle replied slightly angry too. Why was he getting angry? He had no reason! "If we went out, broke up and never talked again, I would wonder _what if _I never asked her out!"

"What!" I replied gobsmacked. What he just said made no sense at all. Who knew Kyle was smart enough to form such long sentences that MADE NO SENSE! I was getting all grr…

"Aww…what's wrong?" piped a happy but concerned voice. It was Tess, changed back to the hot pink dress she was wearing today.

"Nothing," Kyle and I replied grumpily whilst staring daggers at each other.

"Okay…" Tess said moving her big, blue eyes in-between the two of us. "Hate to be a snob but don't want to know."

Tess can do anything. Seriously. I swear, she can do anything and everyone will still love her. She was one of those people that project happiness and love in the air and you can't help but admire her. Most people that say they don't want to know my problems, I would fully blow at them but with Tess, I just find it adorable.

Kyle…argh! Can hardly stand is obstinacy any longer but I glanced at him anyway to see his reaction. He looked slightly hurt but slightly relieved. What the hell? Who would _ever _understand boys?

We followed Tess as she went to pay for the outfit. I get bored easily so I went to browse for a hot outfit instead.

Now, I wish I had bought Michael along to help. Judging from his reaction would make me confirm whether or not I should purchase anything. Kyle and Tess may or may not know this but they have each other to confirm their outfits. Everyone (else) knows they find each other hot as.

But then on the other hand Michael wouldn't come anyway. He would probably (successfully) convince me not to go to Malumud's party and Michael hated shopping anyway. Poor me. Oh, well.


	13. A Promising Party

**Title: **Living With My Best Friend's Rival

**Summary: **Let's say that Valenti and Amy DeLuca had wed at the end of Season One and bought a house together. This means Kyle and Maria are step bros and sis. So when Nasedo dies, Tess does move in with the Valenti's but this time the DeLucas are there too. Let's say that Nasedo died in an accident instead of a Skin.

All is in Maria's POV.

**Author's Note: **sorry I changed it so much! I also apologise if sum1 has took this idea, I haven't managed 2 scroll through all stories yet! So beep me, if my story relates 2 yours a bit! Sorry!

**Feedback to Reviews: **thanx 2 keirah, and PixieDreamer21for reviewin once again! i smile everytime i get a review so thank u so mch for havin the time to make me feel better everytime i check my inbox! lots of love!xoxoxo

**About This Chapter: **once again this chapter is quite dull. I think i'm starting to sound like a pessimistic person but it's because I want to satisfy any readers and I know i'm not doing a very good job. I'M SO SORRY:'(:'(:'(:'(:'(:'(:'( normally, i'm a very, optimistic, happy person, i swear! would i lie to my favourite people?

Also, the ending sounds really corny so I apologise for that. I couldn't come up with a better ending as I was trying to make the ending suspenseful so readers will continue reading. I know I failed ashamed

**Query: **i was just wondering if I'm an okay writer…It's just that I've always gotten A+ in all English writing but this year I've been getting Bs and one A. My eng teacher this year is a lot stricter (and she doesn't have favourites cuz I had her since Yr 7 and i've gotten A+ in that subject). So if you have the time could you please tell me how I could improve my writing? thanx:)

**Important Note (this is gonna stay on for awhile, i reckon!): **omg, PEOPLES, u hav 2 HELP ME, PLEASE! Lots of you have said you can't wait for Tess/Maria's surprise for Michael and the thing is I don't know what to do! I don't want to disappoint anyway so that's why I'm BEGGING for any ideas. So I just want to give a head-ups: DON'T EXPECT A GREAT CHAP WHEN I'M ON MICHAEL'S BIRTHDAY.

**Chapter Thirteen: A…Promising Party**

I looked at myself in the mirror, an hour before Malumud's party, and couldn't help feeling guilty.

I knew I looked good. I had on a hubba-hubba pink dress up to my knees that were frayed at the ends. The dress was held up by thin strands zigzagging across my back. I finished the look with a pair of metallic silver shoes and leaving my hair naturally down (where my hair is in big waves). I looked irresistible.

So why do I feel bad you may ask. Well…I feel like I'm cheating on Michael. I know that I'll be getting a lot of guy's attention and Michael wouldn't be happy about it.

"MARIA!" Tess yelped banging on the bathroom door and making me jump about a mile high. "LEMME IN!"

I sighed and unlocked the door. I don't even know why Tess bothered to ask she could've just opened the door with her VooDoo magic.

When Tess barged in, her eyes almost popped off her face. She let out a gasp and covered her red lips with her hands.

"Ohmigod, Maria! You look soooooooooooooooo hot!" Tess squealed coming up to me and giving me a hug.

"Uh…thanks," I said patting the smaller girl's back.

Tess must've noticed the uncertainty or guilt in my voice because she pulled back with a frown on her face.

"What's wrong, chica?" she asked with a puppy-eyed look.

"I feel bad," I confessed. "I know I look good so guys will be prancing on me but I already have Michael."

"Hmm…" Tess said scratching her chin thoughtfully. "With my high IQ, I am ashamed to say I can only think of two options. One, find another less 'oh-look-at-how-hot-i-am' outfit or two, ditch the party and go to Michael's."

I gaped at my new best friend. Her options were so straight-forward and logical that I'm ashamed to say I could never think of them.

"Good idea," I beamed heading out of the bedroom. I know I wanted to look good but not _this _good. I wanted to let everyone know that I'm hot and I have style not I'm hot and I have a bed waiting.

I finally selected a toga-like peach dress, which I will finish with a belt. I know the toga part sounds very bizarre but trust me it looks really cool. I had actually made it myself with old bed sheets because I like to be unique.

I changed my shoes into a pair of flat white sandals. I swept my hair up into a messy bun. I was trying to look like those divine Greek goddesses and I was succeeding.

"Whoaness."

I froze in the position of adding silver clips in my hair. It was only Kyle but I still don't like people perving on me when I'm getting dressed.

"What's whoa?" I asked grumpily. I had thought about going up to him and slam the door in his face but I'm nicer than that. After Kyle and I's little row, I wasn't going to be the one sucking up to him either.

"You," Kyle said simply. He was leaning against my doorframe with his hands shoved down into the pockets of his baggy jeans.

Kyle was on of the few that wore shorts. Most of the guys now have now moved into the 'pants' phrase; never wearing shorts again. I don't know why honestly (but probably the hairy legs, LoL). Kyle still wore shorts but he's a basketballer and most basket players wore shorts. In every other sport in my school except tennis and footy, all the guys wore pants. I suppose it's the new 'trend'.

"What's so whoa bout me?" I asked putting a pair of hoop earrings in. I decided to pay attention to Kyle because he can sulk easy.

"You look, like, whoa," Kyle replied as if that was helpful. It wasn't because I wanted to know _why _I look like whoa not getting a repetition of telling me I look like whoa.

"Cool," I said leaning closer to inspect my face. I winced when I saw a blemish that was barely visible unless you were very close.

I know you might think I'm very stupid since I just admitted it was barely visible unless you were one centimetre away from me but HELLO! Remember Michael? We were pashing a few minutes ago, which meant he definitely noticed. And he's one person I always want to impress.

"I decided that since I'm a nice person you can go to the party by me, which means my sports car instead of your wreck," Kyle said with a satisfied smile.

I dropped my pair of earrings from the shock. Was he calling my car a wreck!

"What did you say?" I said in a cold voice and turning around to face him rather than looking at him from the mirror.

"That you can come with me?" Kyle answered looking confused.

"YOU CALLLED MY CAR A WRECK, THAT'S WHAT!" I screeched with disbelief. "MY CAR!"

Kyle looked as shocked as I was when I heard he called my car a wreck. Then a frustrated, nasty crossed his face.

"Fine," he said as cold as I did before. I swear he's copying me but he can't be as wonderful as me. "Go by your not-wrecked car then. I was just trying to be nice."

Kyle walked out of my room and I felt heartbroken. Maybe I was being a bit harsh to him. But then again, he did call my car a wreck. I love my car (but not as much as Michael of course).

After I grumpily got dressed (Kyle was ruining my mood like 99 of the time), Tess popped in. She was wearing the mouth-watering outfit we bought earlier.

"I heard you and Kyle are tiffing," Tess said sticking up her bottom lip.

"You heard right," I answered joining her on my bed.

"How 'bout you two kiss and make up?" Tess suggested putting an arm around me.

"I can do with the make up but not the kissing," I said.

"Kyle's a softie, he's a bit dopey sometimes but he loves you. In the sister way, DeLuca, so don't get Guerin onto him," Tess replied.

"He called my car a wreck,'" I complained.

"It was an accident," Tess said to Kyle's defence of course.

"Okay, okay," I grumbled. There was no point arguing with Tess. She's one of those people that gets what they want (I think that applies to all aliens, actually). "I'll make up."

Tess's smile was radiant. She gave me a big, tight squeeze of adoration.

"Thank-you, thank-you!" she said excitedly. "Love you, love you. I can't strand fights."

So that's how I ended up knocking on Kyle's bedroom door sucking back up to him.

He opened the door looking pissed off.

"What do you want?" he snarled.

That ticked me off but I was on a mission to win him back. I'm normally good at this anyway.

I threw myself into his arms and held on tight.

"I'm sorry, Kyle! Forgive me, please? I love your car and I just didn't want to admit that my car was a wreck. Sorry!"

I felt Kyle's tense body relax and he raised two arms to stroke my back.

"It's okay, Maria," he said softly.

I smiled and pulled back.

"Lets go party!"

……………………………………………….

Ohmigod. The place was packed. There were people pouring in and out of Malumud's house. People hardly had any clothing on.

"Kill me, please," Kyle squeaked, his fingers tightening on the steering wheel. "Why did I bother to come?"

"For me," Tess said with a puppy-dog look on her face. "And I'd never want to kill you. For now."

Kyle just banged his head against the steering wheel, hitting the horn. The car beeped making Kyle jump. I laughed.

The horn attracted the party people and they came running towards Kyle's polished car.

"Ooh! I love your car!"

"Ohmigod! Can I jump in?"

"Kyle, you're sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo hot!"

I winced when a group of girls came and surrounded the car. Why did I bother to come myself? And is it possible to get out of this car? Or at least drive off?

"MOVE! SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO GET OUT!" Tess bellowed. I had never seen her so pissed.

"What a bith."

"She's new and she thinks she can just rule Roswell."

"Look at the way she dresses. Skank."

The murmurs were now different as the girls slowly walked away. I was scared to look at Tess.

Tess and I both hopped out; our moods changed. We were no longer excited but pissed off. Kyle remained in his car.

"What if they ruin my car?" he moaned.

Tess impatiently wiggled her fingers in front of his face.

"I can fix any problem you have. Now get you're ass out of the car and suffer with the rest of us," Tess replied.

Kyle reluctantly hopped out. Tess and I looped our arms through his so he was in-between the two of us.

"Wish us luck," Tess muttered as the front door loomed closer.

"Good luck," Kyle and I echoed.


	14. Malumud's Party

**Title: **Living With My Best Friend's Rival

**Summary: **Let's say that Valenti and Amy DeLuca had wed at the end of Season One and bought a house together. This means Kyle and Maria are step bros and sis. So when Nasedo dies, Tess does move in with the Valenti's but this time the DeLucas are there too. Let's say that Nasedo died in an accident instead of a Skin.

All is in Maria's POV.

**Author's Note: **sorry I changed it so much! I also apologise if sum1 has took this idea, I haven't managed 2 scroll through all stories yet! So beep me, if my story relates 2 yours a bit! Sorry!

**Feedback to Reviews: **lots and lots of thanx 2 keirah, and PixieDreamer21for giving up their time to review to _my _story! do u guys have ANY idea how happy you two make me! Well the answer is THE HAPPIEST YOU CAN BE! I also have noticed that you two are constantly writing per chapter and I want to thank-you's! I'm a fan to you both! LOTS OF LOVE! tiff xoxoxoxo

**About This Chapter: **Please don't crack it at me for how the chapter end!

**Query: **i was just wondering if I'm an okay writer…It's just that I've always gotten A+ in all English writing but this year I've been getting Bs and one A. My eng teacher this year is a lot stricter (and she doesn't have favourites cuz I had her since Yr 7 and i've gotten A+ in that subject). So if you have the time could you please tell me how I could improve my writing? thanx:)

**Important Note (this is gonna stay on for awhile, i reckon! sorry!): **omg, PEOPLES, u hav 2 HELP ME, PLEASE! Lots of you have said you can't wait for Tess/Maria's surprise for Michael and the thing is I don't know what to do! I don't want to disappoint anyway so that's why I'm BEGGING for any ideas. So I just want to give a head-ups: DON'T EXPECT A GREAT CHAP WHEN I'M ON MICHAEL'S BIRTHDAY.

**Chapter Fourteen: Malumud's Party**

I must be going crazy. Tess must've brainwashed me to come because THIS IS THE WORST PARTY EVER!

You know how in movies there's people hanging off walls drinking and sometimes there's threesome's in the dark corners? Well, that's reality at the moment. The place reeked with alcohol and there were topless chicks and pantless guys making out all over the place.

"Maybe we should go?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, maybe," Tess said with a nod looking solemn. "This place is a nightmare. What do you think, Kyle?"

When there was no response, I looked at him.

Kyle had this dopey expression on his face and there was a bit of drool hanging from his mouth. I followed his eyes to see—YUCK! Two topless girls entwined with a naked guy.

"KYLE!" I hissed in shocked. I covered his eyes with my hand. "That is disgusting!"

"But…" Kyle protested trying to pry my fingers off him.

"If you want to stay at the party you can then!" Tess said hotly.

What the…? Tess looked flushed and angry. She disappeared into the massive crowd of people.

"What did I do wrong?" Kyle asked feebly when I removed my fingers.

"Nothing," I answered truthfully. What was up with Tess?

"Listen," I said as I remembered I had to give Malumud his birthday present. "I have to find Malumud and give him his pressie."

"Oh, yeah," Kyle said looking defeated. "Me too."

Kyle and I walked around Malumud's whole house searching for the jock. He was nowhere in sight.

"Maybe we should go upstairs and check? We haven't been up there yet," Kyle suggested.

I glanced at him with a sceptical look. Both of us knew what would be happening behind the doors. Is that why Kyle wanted to go? To open the doors? Or did he _really _want to find Malumud? He had a straight face so I couldn't tell.

"Okay, but you're opening the doors," I warned as be both headed towards the stair case. I wasn't surprised Kyle didn't complain.

Kyle knocked on the first door.

"Fk OFF!" some guy yelled making me jump. Kyle looked slightly embarrassed as we moved on.

"Can you knock?" he pleaded when we faced the next door.

"No!" I said horrified. "What if some naked couple open the door? I would scream my head off!"

"They wouldn't open the door if they're naked," Kyle scoffed.

"Then why don't _you _knock?" I asked triumphantly.

"Because…" Kyle spluttered. "I knocked before."

"You promised you'd knock on all the doors!" I said getting agitated.

"No, I didn't! I never said anything!" Kyle argued.

"Fine!" I said growing angry. I grabbed him arm tightly so he couldn't escape (I ignored his curses). "You're gonna be with me when they open the door."

Kyle mumbled something but I couldn't understand him. With my free hand, I knocked on the door loud and clear.

We waited. No response.

"Moving on," I said trying to tug Kyle but he was glued to the spot. "What are you doing, Valenti?"

"Can we enter?" he asked with a hopeful look in his eye.

I let go of his arm disgusted.

"I do not want to get down and dirty with you, Kyle Valenti! I'm with Michael and if he hears this…HE WILL KILL YOU!" I yelled.

Kyle looked like he'd been slapped. Good! What was with him? He was so into sex at the moment.

"Are you on something, DeLuca! Why would I want to 'get down and dirty' with _you_? I wanted to go into this room so I can hold something against Malumud. Maybe I can find something that can embarrass him. He's been egging me on with Te…Anyway, how _could _you think it was because of sex! Are you that dirty? That's just…yuck!" Kyle finished his long speech with a shudder.

"Oh," I said feeling really embarrassed. Oh, my, God. I will live never this day through. "I know."

"Sure," Kyle said with a repulsed look. "You have the right to feel ashamed."

"I did not think that!" I said my voice growing louder. I hate losing arguments with Kyle that's why I'm trying to cover myself up. "I just wanted to make sure."

"Whatever," Kyle said emotionlessly. "Do you want to come in with me or wander around by yourself?"

I was getting angry with Kyle (even though I had no right to since _I _was wrong) but I still considered walking off on him. Hmm…if I did I would be surrounded by people with inflated heads and Kyle might drive off so I would be here by myself (I have no idea where Tess was and I doubt I could find her).

"I'm coming," I said almost at once after my thought.

Kyle rolled his eyes and opened the door.

The room was slightly bigger than mine but it was really dark. I swear I could hear sniffing though…

"Hrmz…" Kyle said looking for the switch. When he found it he let out a little 'aha!' The lights then went on.

I let out a little squeak when I saw someone sitting by the window, curled up like a little ball.

"Let's go," I whispered to Kyle.

I had no idea who the guy was but I was scared. Everyone was all hyped at this party so what was this guy doing? Was he on drugs or something?

Kyle followed my frightened gaze to the window. When he saw the person, he uttered, "Malumud!"

I let out a gasp and looked at the guy again. It was Malumud! I just didn't recognise him because he wasn't acting like he was the best. But now that I double-checked, it was him.

Malumud raised his hand and I gripped Kyle's arm when I saw his face. Malumud didn't have his usual 'I'm-so-wonderful' look on his face but one of disappointment. His face looked worn and the rim of his eyes were red.

"Pss off, Valenti," he muttered.

"Have you been crying?" Kyle asked in awe. I squeezed his arm again but this time to warn him not because I was frightened. He can be so immature sometimes.

"I said pss off," Malumud repeated in a cold voice.

"What's wrong?" I asked slowly walking towards him. I crouched down next to him.

Malumud let out a bark of a laugh. He looked haunted and so anti-Malumud.

"Can't you see?" he asked incredulously. "The whole place is in chaos. People are smoking pot, jumping each other, tearing down the house…what else did I forget! My parents will be back tomorrow and they trusted me but no, a thousand people that I didn't even invite and that I don't have a fking idea who turned up! When tomorrow comes…" Malumud trailed off and buried his head in his hands taking ragged breaths.

I put a hand reassuring (or what I hoped was reassuring) on his shoulder. I hated seeing _anyone _upset especially if they're a good person. I know that Malumud hasn't exactly been an angel but he doesn't deserve this.

"Maybe I can get them all to leave?" Kyle asked feebly.

Malumud let out a snort, which was more like him.

"What can you do?" he asked.

Kyle opened his mouth as if he had an answer and then shut it realising he didn't. I know Kyle was just trying to be nice but I agreed with Malumud for once. What could Kyle do?

"Tess might be able to help," Kyle said frowning thoughtfully. "I'll go find her."

I swear Malumud gave Kyle a knowing look when he said Tess's name. What did that mean…?

I was going to protest because that would mean I was alone with Malumud (every girl in Roswell knew _never _be alone with Malumud unless you're desperate) but he was in such a weak state that I don't think he could do anything.

"Okay," I agreed but gave him a look which I hoped he could read. The look was 'be quick'.

I don't know if he could tell or not because he just left the room. I'm glad he found the light switch or else I would be in the dark with Malumud and that would be plain creepy.

"If anyone could solve this, it's Tess," I whispered supportingly.

I am one of those people that _loathe _false hope but what I just said isn't exactly false. Tess probably could come up with something.

"Cool," Malumud whispered back.

For some reason I just realised I was alone with him and the air seemed to spark with electricity. I think I just worked out why some many girls lusted after him…

And then, making my heart pound even faster, I saw his head bend down…


	15. Suggestions, Suggestions

**Title: **Living With My Best Friend's Rival

**Summary: **Let's say that Valenti and Amy DeLuca had wed at the end of Season One and bought a house together. This means Kyle and Maria are step bros and sis. So when Nasedo dies, Tess does move in with the Valenti's but this time the DeLucas are there too. Let's say that Nasedo died in an accident instead of a Skin.

All is in Maria's POV.

**Author's Note: **sorry I changed it so much! I also apologise if sum1 has took this idea, I haven't managed 2 scroll through all stories yet! So beep me, if my story relates 2 yours a bit! Sorry!

**Feedback to Reviews: **lots and lots of thanx 2 starfire192486, somewhere87, PixieDreamer21and Jen for once again WRITING A REVIEW TO ME!!!! It makes me SO HAPPY to think there are people reading my story and it really is **SO** sweet to give up your time to review to little me!!! lots and lots of love tiff xoxoxoxoxo

**SPECIAL NOTE: **OHMIGOD I AM SO HAPPY AND SAD AT THE SAME TIME!!!! I finally have Season Three and I finally watched it! YAY! I'm just so happy that I finally watched the whole season and so sad how there life ended! It's just so SAD!!! They deserve happiness and shouldn't have to RUN! That is why I'm going to make my story HAPPY! I know, I know, they're not real people but it's just still sad. Aww! Yes, people, I have my motivation back:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

**Query: **i was just wondering if I'm an okay writer…It's just that I've always gotten A+ in all English writing but this year I've been getting Bs and one A. My eng teacher this year is a lot stricter (and she doesn't have favourites cuz I had her since Yr 7 and i've gotten A+ in that subject). So if you have the time could you please tell me how I could improve my writing? thanx:)

**Important Note: **omg, PEOPLES, u hav 2 HELP ME, PLEASE!!!! Lots of you have said you can't wait for Tess/Maria's surprise for Michael and the thing is I don't know what to do!! I don't want to disappoint anyway so that's why I'm BEGGING for any ideas. So I just want to give a head-ups: DON'T EXPECT A GREAT CHAP WHEN I'M ON MICHAEL'S BIRTHDAY.

**About this Chapter: **There's a lot of dialogue and I really didn't know what to put in the chapter's heading.

**Chapter Fifteen:: Suggestions, Suggestions**

I could hear Malumud's breaths. It was light and it seemed slightly ragged as he leaned closer. I could see the faint outline of his lips. They looked so full, so soft, so inviting…

I closed my eyes as my heart thumped. My heart was beating so loud I wouldn't blame Malumud if he could hear it. And then a vision came into my eyes. Michael.

I gasped and pulled back. My shock was mirrored in Malumud's eyes too.

Oh. My. God. I couldn't believe it! I was about to _kiss _Malumud! And I had Michael! What was I thinking? Me, Maria DeLuca, the most devoted person on this planet (aside from Liz, I guess) was going to CHEAT!!! What has happened to me?

"Maria…" Malumud said softly. His voice was gentle and seemed to make my arms tinkle.

"I…can't," I said and was ashamed that my voice was croaky. I pulled away from his warm embrace. "I'm with Michael."

A puzzled frown came across his face.

"The spiky-hair motorbike dude?"

I nodded. And I was happy with Michael. Seriously, I was. I had waited for so long to be with him and now that I am I wasn't going to throw it away by doing something stupid. Like kissing Malumud.

"Okay," he said with a shrug. He sighed and rested his head on his hands again.

I couldn't help the little feeling of disappointment that crawled up my body. I was disappointed that he wasn't disappointed I was with Michael. Shocking! And that he didn't try to kiss me again! What was my problem?! A lot.

"Yeah!" I said and my voice came out in a weird high-pitched way.

"Yeah," he said in a flat voice.

I fidgeted with my hands (this is very rare) and wishing Kyle hadn't left us alone. When the hell is he going to find Tess?!

"Oh," I said as I felt the small lump in my purse. "I have your present."

"Thanks," Malumud said but without the happiness a birthday boy would express.

I clicked open my purse and took out a small figurine with a pink ribbon. It was Wonder Woman when she was Diane in a business suit; the boys in my school were _obsessed _with the collection.

"Oh, wow!" Malumud choked as he took the little figurine from me. "I don't have this one! Thanks!"

Without a warning he pulled me into his arms to give me a brief thank-you hug. My cheeks burned red and my heart thumped madly against my ribs. The hug ended quicker than what I wanted. NO! Can _not _think of anyone but Michael!

"And here's the card," I said handing him an envelope when he released me.

"Thanks," he replied taking the envelope but staring at Wonder Woman in awe.

I knew he didn't have this version since I had double-checked with Kyle.

The door banged open and Tess and Kyle stepped in; Tess looking chirpier than she did before. She also looked slightly rattled but at least this time she had a smile on her face.

"What did you do?" I asked. I am so happy that I was no longer alone.

"I told them the cops were coming," Tess said shrugging and frowning at the way Malumud was drooling over Wonder Woman.

"But…uh…" I started not wanting to state a reason that would disappoint Tess. "Wouldn't they crack it when they realise the cops aren't coming?"

As soon as the words left my mouth a jeep-like vehicle turned into Malumud's street with the siren on.

"OHMIGOD!!!" Malumud screeched nearly dropping my present. "COPS!!!!"

He was about to run out of his room like mad but Kyle grabbed his shoulders.

"We have to get out, Valenti!" Malumud choked. "There are drugs here and my parents! God, _my parents_, would SLAUGHTER me! Let me go!"

"Relax," Tess said easily. She rolled her eyes with a playful smirk. "I set this up. That's Valenti. Take a chill."

Malumud took deep breaths; his chest heaving up and down.

I shivered at the sight. No, now it wasn't because I was attracted to him but repulsed with myself for wanting to kiss him. What was I thinking? Seriously, sometimes I am the dumbest person ever.

"But…but…" Malumud spluttered. I realised I enjoyed the sight of him losing his cool. "He's the sheriff."

"And my dad," Kyle pointed out letting go off his shoulders.

The four of us jumped when we heard screams. I peeked out the window to see what the problem was and realised it was just students pouring out of the house.

"Well," Tess said clapping her hands together gleefully. "Problem solved."

Malumud gave a sheepish smile.

"Thanks."

"No problem," Tess said a smile forming on her face. "Look…do you need some help cleaning up, or…?"

"No, it's fine, really," Malumud insisted. "You've done ENOUGH. Go home."

"You sure?" Tess asked sceptically.

"Totally," Malumud said solemnly, making him look so unlike Malumud.

I gave a little shriek when the door banged open. I could see Tess slightly raise her hand.

I let out a little sigh when I realise it was just Valenti but when I saw who was behind him I let out a shriek again.

"Michael!" I said appalled.

"Hey," he greeted and I could see the lust in his eyes. I wanted to run into his arms and lock lips but with other observers it was not the best idea.

"What are you doing here?" Kyle asked with a frown.

"You were the one that called me," Valenti said with a stern look.

"No, I meant Michael," Kyle said shaking his head.

Yeah. What was my beautiful boyfriend doing at a party he wasn't even invited in? Not that I cared but if Michael now thought he could do whatever he pleases…

"Well…" Michael said shifting uncomfortably. This was a first. "I went over to your house to see Maria but I forgotten the party. Valenti walked out of the house looking rattled so I asked what's up. He told me so I asked if I could join the party and he said yes."

Oh. Is that all? Why was he looking so uncomfortable then? And right now I was the one feeling uncomfortable. HELLO! He just reminded me that HIS BIRTHDAY was THIS SUNDAY. Thank God it wasn't on a school day that would be much worse.

"Let's go home then," Valenti said then glanced at Malamud. "From the way Tess explained the situation, I assume you're not exactly responsible for this chaos. I presume you will have everything under control when we leave?"

"Yes, sir," Malumud mumbled.

Valenti gave a grim nod and then told the rest of us to get into his jeep. I went up and grabbed Michael's hand even though I wanted to touch him a whole heap more. He gave my hand a light squeeze and winked at me. If we had privacy…

"She's perfect, Valenti," Malumud called out with his familiar smirk in his voice as we headed out.

Valenti paused and turned around with a puzzled expression.

"I'm glad you approve of Amy DeLuca or is it Amy Deluca-Valenti now?" Valenti chuckled.

But from Malumud's embarrassed expression and Kyle's red face I think Malumud was talking to the _other _Valenti in the room…

………………………………….

"Kyle, Tess and Maria, I do not want you three to attend parties like those again. It is wrong for you all to call me when the party get out of hand no matter how much you feel towards the host. Kyle, I always told you Malumud was too much of a wild child," Valenti lectured as we made our way back to my house.

Kyle was in passenger seat next to Valenti while Tess, Michael and I were at the back. I was seated in the middle and Tess caught my eye. We both rolled our eyes at each other.

"We're hardly friends anymore," Kyle pointed out. "I'm hardly friends with Paulie and Tommy anymore either. I have better friends now."

He turned and looked at all in turn. I noticed he only did quickly glance at Michael though as if he was scared of him.

I felt my eyes well up with happy tears. Aww! Kyle! He can be so adorable and sweet at times and the only other person that says I'm a good friend is Liz.

"Thanks," I croaked. "I'm proud to be your friend."

"And honoured to live with you," Tess piped in a cheerful voice.

"Uh…thanks?" Michael added raising his eyebrows at me. I suppose he felt like he had to say something too.

"You know," Tess said leaning forward to talk to Valenti. "The night's not even close to over. Maybe you can drop us off to watch a movie?"

"Well…" Valenti said uncomfortably. "Tonight is quite dark and you know how the number of muggers are rising not to mention those creeps that need sexual pleasure."

"Dad!" Kyle said looking embarrassed and appalled. "Please do not talk about those stuff in front of my friends?"

"What?" Valenti said looking like he enjoyed himself. "I may be a lot older than you three but I do know sex."

"DAD, PLEASE!!" Kyle begged.

It felt like Michael's eyes were burning on my neck and I could feel his right arm against my left. I regret sitting next to him now…

"Valenti," Tess said with a slight giggle. "With Michael and me, what exactly could happen?"

"Okay, okay," Valenti agreed. "No later than 11, okay?"

"12," Michael and I piped in unison.

Tess eyed me while Kyle turn to raise his eyebrows at me. I regret opening my mouth too.

"11.30, then," Valenti said looking at me from the rear mirror. I hated it when Valenti looked all stern and serious. "I'll pick you up from the cinemas, okay?"

"Okay."

All our responses were innocent, but how innocent are we going to be in three hours?


	16. The Perfect 'Fantasy'

**Title: **Living With My Best Friend's Rival

**Summary: **Let's say that Valenti and Amy DeLuca had wed at the end of Season One and bought a house together. This means Kyle and Maria are step bros and sis. So when Nasedo dies, Tess does move in with the Valenti's but this time the DeLucas are there too. Let's say that Nasedo died in an accident instead of a Skin.

All is in Maria's POV.

**Author's Note: **sorry I changed it so much! I also apologise if sum1 has took this idea, I haven't managed 2 scroll through all stories yet! So beep me, if my story relates 2 yours a bit! Sorry!

**Feedback to Reviews: **lots and lots of thanx 2 PixieDreamer21 for giving up her time to review when she can so do something way more important! And I apologise I'm not going to get down and dirty with Michael and Maria just because I rated this story a T. Hope you're not upset and I love you!!! xoxoxo

**SPECIAL NOTE: **OHMIGOD I AM SO HAPPY AND SAD AT THE SAME TIME!!!! I finally have Season Three and I finally watched it! YAY! I'm just so happy that I finally watched the whole season and so sad how there life ended! It's just so SAD!!! They deserve happiness and shouldn't have to RUN! That is why I'm going to make my story HAPPY! I know, I know, they're not real people but it's just still sad. Aww! Yes, people, I have my motivation back:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

**Query: **i was just wondering if I'm an okay writer…It's just that I've always gotten A+ in all English writing but this year I've been getting Bs and one A. My eng teacher this year is a lot stricter (and she doesn't have favourites cuz I had her since Yr 7 and i've gotten A+ in that subject). So if you have the time could you please tell me how I could improve my writing? thanx:)

**Important Note: **omg, PEOPLES, u hav 2 HELP ME, PLEASE!!!! Lots of you have said you can't wait for Tess/Maria's surprise for Michael and the thing is I don't know what to do!! I don't want to disappoint anyway so that's why I'm BEGGING for any ideas. So I just want to give a head-ups: DON'T EXPECT A GREAT CHAP WHEN I'M ON MICHAEL'S BIRTHDAY.

**Chapter Sixteen:: The perfect 'Fantasy'**

"I want to watch 'Love Me Always'," I begged tugging at Michael's arm. We were at the cinemas and struggling to decide what to watch.

"No," Michael said sternly. "'Train Rogue' sounds mad as."

"What about 'My Alien Girlfriend'?" Tess suggested. "I've been so busy since I've arrived I haven't seen any movies about aliens."

"I hate chick-flicks," Kyle said making a face. "'Rapid Run' will be good. A racing movie with guys you girls can drool over."

"Please," I plead pulling at Michael's arm. I knew I looked like a sulky-sulky la-la baby but I didn't care. Didn't Michael say he was going to love me for who I was? "I want to watch something romantic."

"Thrilling," Michael objected.

"Chick-flick with their version of alien," Tess piped.

"No, action," Kyle argued.

We spent about a minute deciding what to watch before I decided maybe I should act like a seventeen-year-old.

"Okay, guys, how about paper, scissors, rock?" I asked. "Arguing isn't going to solve anything."

"Nah," Kyle said shaking his head. "Buddha teaches how one should make their own decision instead of getting luck to decide for them."

I made a face at him.

"If you go Buddha on me, you're making things even more difficult than they already are," I warned him.

"To be honest, I don't feel like a movie," Michael said making things even more difficult.

Well I am glad he was being honest but what are the three of us going to do? I'm sure the rest of us wanted to watch a movie but Michael didn't. From experience, I know Michael gets his way because we're scared he's going to blow us up if he didn't. Anyway, now that we all don't really have a ride home. If we caught a taxi, who would go with who? All I know is that Michael only gets well with me and I'm not sure Kyle wants to be with Tess at the moment. And we all know how expensive taxis are to those who spend money on clothes. And a bus? No way, sister. So what are we going to do?

"What do you have in mind?" Tess asked wording my thoughts in her own words.

"The disco Fantasy," Michael said casually.

Tess and Kyle's jaw dropped.

"You dance?" Tess squawked and my sexy boyfriend flushed a light pink.

I know the truth and I was slightly surprised Kyle and Tess didn't get it. No, my gorgeous boyfriend does not dance. If he ever did, the world must be coming to an end. The reason was this: The Red Corner. This was the hot spot in Fantasy (it's a corner that is red, surprised by the name?) where couples make-out or where there are one-night stands. It didn't take a mastermind to work out why Michael wanted to go there. Well…I guess it does as Tess and Kyle looked gob smacked.

"Sure," Michael said with a curt nod. God, he's such a good liar. No wonder I have trouble working out whether he's lying to me or not.

"How much is it?" Kyle asked taking out his wallet.

Um…does Kyle dance? I don't think he's going to the Red Corner because who could possibly be his pash mate?

"Ten dollars," Michael replied trying to catch my eye as if I didn't know what he was planning.

I deliberately avoided his gaze. I'm not quite sure if I wanted the same thing right now. I mean, it is the best in the world to be making out with Michael but in public? I get hives.

"Yeah, Fantasy sounds cool. What about you girls?" Kyle asked.

"Not a problem," Tess said with a mischievous smile. Of course Tess would be a hot dancer; she's good at everything.

"Maria?" Kyle asked. Michael took my hand and I couldn't help flinching.

"You do know why I chose Fantasy, don't you?" Michael whispered into my hair so only I could hear.

I nodded and gulped as his hot breath tickled my scalp. How on earth am I going to be able to walk to _Fantasy _with Michael touching me like this?!

"You don't seem so happy," he murmured lowering his lips to my ear. He pressed a light kiss and I almost fell onto the floor.

"Eww! No PDA's please," Kyle said looking disgusted before I could reply.

I laughed and pulled away from Michael but still holding his hand.

"I do know," I whispered back up at him. "I want that but just feel bad for Kyle and Tess."

"Why?" he simply asked.

"I…well…" I said trying to sound like a mat that lets other people's feelings wash over me (the truth was I was but not when it came to Michael, and he didn't have to know that). "They may feel uncomfortable in the hottest make-out place with no make-out partner."

"They can make-out with one another," Michael suggested.

"I know," I sighed and I secretly thought that they wanted that too but I assume none of them are going to take the plunge.

"So you don't want to go to _Fantasy_?" Michael asked with no more flirtation.

"I do!" I insisted and realised I was being a mat. No, I didn't want to be go to _Fantasy _but I didn't want to hurt Michael's feelings. I just realised I was a bigger mat when it came to Michael.

"Then why are you coming up with heaps of excuses?" Michael asked dubiously.

"I just want to make sure everyone is happy about it," I answered truthfully.

"They already said it was fine so lighten up," Michael pointed out.

I rolled my eyes at Michael's obvious comment and decided to take his advice. I lightened up.

Until I entered _Fantasy_.

It was a lot like déjà vu. Instead of people dancing like they should be, people were making out with whoever. It was Malumud's party all over again.

"Maybe we should go," I suggested.

"Why?" Kyle asked stupidly as he watched a foursome of girls. Tess pouted and slapped him across the face. Lightly, I hoped.

Kyle's dilated eyes went back to normal and he had a red mark on his face. He also didn't look very happy.

"Why did you do that for?" he bellowed.

"We came here to dance if you want to watch these hormone-crazy jerks then just hire porn!" Tess shouted back.

It was very loud in _Fantasy _but I doubt their yelling had to do with the music.

I looked up at Michael to prove why I was so uncomfortable with coming to _Fantasy _with Kyle and Tess as a non-item and he rolled his eyes.

I tiptoed and whispered in Michael's ear, "It wasn't like I was going to put out for you in public anyway."

Michael smirked and I could feel myself smiling.

"Okay, lets just go home or something," Michael said.

"Why?" Kyle repeated. "Why bother coming to the mall and just go back home?"

"If you want to stay you can stay! I'm going! C'mon Maria, Michael!" Tess infuriated and pulling my hand to head out of _Fantasy_.

Who knew Tess was such a strong girl? I toppled after her even though I was glued by Michael's side a moment before.

"Tess…what's with you?" I asked incredulously. I had never seen Tess so angry in less that one hour!

Tess surprised me when tears filled her eyes. I immediately felt bad.

"Sorry, chica," I murmured pulling her into a hug.

I didn't know what her problem was but I knew it was something big. I had noticed that Tess only cried when something major happened.

"I'm such an idiot!" she choked out.

"What do you mean?" I asked pulling away from the hug.

"I like Kyle!" she confessed in a torn voice. I wasn't _that _surprised I had assumed it when we trying out outfits this afternoon. "What is my problem? He's so immature and I have dropped A MILLION signs I like him but he's not noticing!"

"He just has bad experiences with girls," I soothed. Like Liz. Cough, cough.

"I'll treat him right, I swear I will," Tess begged her normally sparkly eyes sparkling with tears instead of happiness.

"I know you would, chica, is there anything I can do about it?" I asked gently.

Tess tsk-tsked.

"I wish I could brainwash myself to forget about my feelings about Kyle," Tess said rolling her eyes.

"You might be able to!" I said excitedly. "I mean, if you're in a coma, Izzy can visit. If you damage some cells, we have little Maxie!"

"I don't think so," Tess said miserably. "Can we go home?"

"Sure," I said. Tess needed a lot of comforting and I'm going to be there.

"What about Michael?" she asked looking slightly guilty.

"He's always saying how macho he is so he'll be fine," I assured.

"Cool," Tess said with a gratified smile.

"Yeah, stay here and I'll say bye to Michael," I said.

Which turned out to be almost impossible. He was complaining non-stop and always made me change my mind with his puppy-eyed looks. But as a great friend I stood my ground.

Tess and I then silently called a taxi to go home. Yes, taxis are expensive but Tess can make them think whatever she wanted them to think. I normally would not support this but it was sort of like an emergency.

But I couldn't help thinking. Michael's a (hot) guy. Would he not check out other (possibly hot) chicks? I mean, why did he stay when I left?

I shook my head clearing my thoughts. Tess was a little more upset than I was at the moment and I should just have my problems on pause. For now.


	17. Questions About Pleasures

**Title: **Living With My Best Friend's Rival

**Summary: **Let's say that Valenti and Amy DeLuca had wed at the end of Season One and bought a house together. This means Kyle and Maria are step bros and sis. So when Nasedo dies, Tess does move in with the Valenti's but this time the DeLucas are there too. Let's say that Nasedo died in an accident instead of a Skin.

All is in Maria's POV.

**Author's Note: **sorry I changed it so much! I also apologise if sum1 has took this idea, I haven't managed 2 scroll through all stories yet! So beep me, if my story relates 2 yours a bit! Sorry!

**Feedback to Reviews: **thank u 2 PixieDreamer21, RedJewel2662 and lilfarie for writing a review to lil me!!!! It's so nice and it's because of you guys that I continue to write. If I ever met you guys I would hug you because you guys are so sweet for reviewing!!! LOVE YOU ALL!!! xoxo

**SPECIAL NOTE: **OHMIGOD I AM SO HAPPY AND SAD AT THE SAME TIME!!!! I finally have Season Three and I finally watched it! YAY! I'm just so happy that I finally watched the whole season and so sad how there life ended! It's just so SAD!!! They deserve happiness and shouldn't have to RUN! That is why I'm going to make my story HAPPY! I know, I know, they're not real people but it's just still sad. Aww! Yes, people, I have my motivation back:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

**Query: **i was just wondering if I'm an okay writer…It's just that I've always gotten A+ in all English writing but this year I've been getting Bs and one A. My eng teacher this year is a lot stricter (and she doesn't have favourites cuz I had her since Yr 7 and i've gotten A+ in that subject). So if you have the time could you please tell me how I could improve my writing? thanx:)

**WARNING: **THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MILD SEXUAL REFRENCES.

**About This Chapter: **I wrote this chapter for a bit of humour so I'm sorry if I offend anyone. :(

**Chapter Seventeen:: Questions about Pleasures **

My alarm went off. Which was just great. I just WOKE UP FROM THE DREAM I WAS HAVING OF A HEAVY MAKE-OUT SECTION WITH MICHAEL!!! Okay, breathe. That dream can so easily be reality.

I groaned and rolled over in my bed. Why did I bother to even set the alarm? I so deserve an extra sleep in after the Tess issues. She just came home and cried and cried. I tried to be sympathetic most of the time but I was just running out of patience. I ended up just nodding most of the time. After awhile we both went to sleep. I had no idea when Kyle came home (and I wouldn't really care but Michael was with him).

Oh and Valenti asked us what was wrong when we came home. Tess started bawling and I answered girl issues. Because it was.

Great. Now after all the thinking it was clear I was not going to get back to sleep no matter how much I wanted too.

8.35am. That was the time. Do you know how early that is on a Saturday??? I sighed and put on a robe.

It's time for breakfast. Most important meal of the day. I yawned and walked downstairs. Mum and Valenti was (eek!) playing footsie under the table.

"Morning?" I called hoping they would not act like hormone-crazy teens. I know I am one but at least _I'm_ still a teenager!

I succeeded in getting them not to stare lustfully into each other's eyes but they were _still _playing footsie. Please!

"Well, good morning, my dear. What would you like for breakfast?" mum asked cheerfully.

I like it when my mum's cheerful. She forgets all the things she says. Like forbidding me to see Michael…

"Anything," I shrugged. I really didn't care what I ate.

"Okay, darling," mum said getting up from her chair. She went to the kitchen to make some stuff.

There's another pointer to why it's good to have my mum in a good mood. She makes my breakfasts. Normally she would tell me to make my own since I work at a 'take-away' place. I tell her I only waiter but she doesn't listen.

The phone rang nearby, shocking my mum. She jumped and dropped an egg. Ouch! No good!

"Honey, are you okay?" Valenti cried concerned.

"Oh, yes," mum said with a bashful giggle. "I'll just clean this up. Maria, answer the phone before they hang up."

"Yes, madam," I said sarcastically.

I picked up the phone. As if I wouldn't. The only people who call are _young _people. They seek for Kyle, Tess or me. No one calls for mum or Valenti. Why would they? So I was curious to see who called.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Maria? Or Tess…?"

I recognised the voice instantly.

"Alex! No time, no chat! What's up?" I asked cheerfully. I haven't spoken to him for ages and I love my Alex.

"It's long time, no chat. You have to pick up your grammar or you may fail English and repeat the year again. And I do not want you to fail…"

Alex was going on like usual so I tried to think of a way to politely interrupt him.

"Uh, Alex? Why did call so early in the morning?" I asked.

There was a pause. Very unlike Alex.

"Alex?" I asked worried. Maybe something bad has happened. "What's wrong?"

"I…well…can you meet me somewhere?" he asked anxiously.

"Sure," I agreed although my worry was growing.

"Cool." He sounded relieved.

"Alex…are you sure you're okay?" I asked softly.

"Yeah!" he said and tried to give a reassuring laugh. It sounded like a cough. "Where do you want to meet?"

"Your place?" I suggested. "I'll come over in a bit. Mum's making this yummy breakfast and I can not resist. Is that cool?"

"Yeah," Alex said hesitantly. A pause. "Can you hurry, though?"

"Only if you promise you will tell me why you're acting so bizarre," I warned.

Alex gave a sigh of relief. Or that's what the sigh sounded like to me…

"Of course, Maria, I will never keep anything away from you. It's just…some matters can't be discussed over the phone," Alex explained calmly.

"Of course," I said.

"Cool, I'll see you soon then?"

"Yeah," I said and hanged up.

Mm…I can smell the fresh made pancakes. And I can smell the interesting stuff Alex would be telling me soon…

……………………………

"Alex!" I cooed when I saw my best guy friend open the door to his house.

"Maria." His greeting wasn't as enthusiastic as mine. In fact, he sort of looked nervous…

Without being invited into his house I just walked in. I know, I know, rude of me BUT he was the one who called me.

I sat down at the dining table and picked up a cute, little biscuit. I am really full from the mountain of pancakes but the biscuit was so cute it was hard to resist!

"Who made this?" I asked as I nibbled away.

"Uh…I did," Alex said running a hand through his hair making it messy. It was the first time I ever saw his hair messy.

"Aww! They're adorable!" I said happily.

Alex mustered a smile.

"Maria, can we go to my room? I really need to talk to you," he said in a low voice.

"Okay," I said and hopped up.

I knew he was having troubles with something but I was trying to lighten the mood. I guess it didn't work.

"So…what's up, Alexander?" I asked as I sat on his bouncy bed.

Alex waited awhile before answering. He sat on his chair and looked at his hands.

"IsleptwithIsabel," he said so quickly even an alien wouldn't understand.

"Pardon?" I asked although I thought I heard two words which would only mean _one _thing. I thought I heard slept and Isabel…???

"I…slept…" Alex didn't even finish his sentence because I pounced on him to give him a big bear hug.

"Oh, my little Alex," I sobbed happily into his shoulder. "I'm so happy for you! I am so proud of you!"

"Maria," Alex said sounding slightly embarrassed. He curled his fingers over my shoulders and pulled me back so he could stare seriously into my eyes.

"The thing is there's a bit of a dilemma," he said uncomfortably.

I froze and I felt all the blood in me drain cold. No! This can not happen! Please! This was so unfair on Alex! He was such a sweet person; why should he come across problems whilst supposed to be having the best time of his life? I already came up with five possible problems when I felt something hard under me…

I screamed and hijacked off him. EWW!!!!!!!!!!!!! That was so disgusting!!!!

"ALEX!!!" I screamed hysterically. "CONTROL yourself. What about Izzy?!?!?!?!"

Alex looked hopelessly at me instead of the shameful face I was expecting.

"This is the problem," he whispered with a slightly frightened look.

"Wh…what?" I asked my heart still pumping a thousand miles a minute. This can't be happening. It was so surreal.

"Well…she's not exactly normal," Alex said uncomfortably and rolling his eyes.

Well...as if _that _explains a lot. That Izzy is not normal like the rest of us.

"And you're not exactly normal at this point either," I pointed out.

I'm mean, aren't I? I know Alex is struggling at the moment but I'm so confused at the moment. And it's so difficult to look at his face while I know there's something else more intriguing.

"Yeah, I know this is not the best subject to talk about but you're the only one I can talk about it too," Alex said giving me his trademark puppy eyes. "I would like to talk to Liz because she's really smart but she's not in an alien relationship. You are."

Exxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcuse me! Is he telling me I'm just a sub when Liz isn't available? Just everything a girl wants to hear.

But I can play the perfect listener too. And we all know my answers aren't boring like Liz's but full of life.

"Okay, tell me the whole story," I said with my best helpful smile.

I was surprised to see Alex's face twist with horror. What the…? Then I realised what he was thinking.

"About your problem, not the gross sexual stuff," I added.

"Right," Alex said with a hesitant sigh. Then his face sagged. "I'll tell you."

And I'm not going anywhere.

"Isabel and I went on this date," Alex started. Sure, as if this was the problem but I didn't interrupt. "And then we went to her house because no-one was going to be home. Her parents had to visit her aunt and Max was at work. So we…had sexual intercourse. And it was like…"

Alex trailed off and took in a deep breath. I was holding my breath too.

"Whoa," he concluded with a smile that irked me. "Anyway…then I left because Max was going to come home. And then I went home and thought about Isabel and…that's when the problem arose. And is has not subsided since."

What the…? For once, I am totally speechless.

"Oh," I squeaked.

"So…I was wondering if you know anything…" Alex said feebly.

"Alex," I whispered hoarsely. "I just got back together with Michael and we…haven't slept together. Yet."

"Oh," Alex said and his life seemed to deflate out of him.

"I could talk to Michael about this," I offered.

"I think the only people who would know are those who have slept. With an alien," Alex said.

"Oh," I said. "Then you can talk to Isabel."

"Too embarrassing," Alex moaned and then buried his face in his pillows.

I nibbled on my bottom lip trying to think of a way to fix this dilemma. Just then Alex raised his head with a new light in his eyes.

"I got it," he said.

"What?" I asked fully-tuned.

"Ask Tess," he said. He started to smile. "She would have experience. And knowledge."

"No way!" I protested jumping up. "That is too personal and she's not a skank!"

"Please," Alex begged opting for the help-those-who-are-less-fortunate look. "I can't go like this forever."

"No!"

"Please."

"I said no!"

"Please. Maria, I love you."

"NO!"

"You're the best, Maria."

"Fine!"

A few minutes later I stormed out of his house and back at my house. How was I supposed to ask Tess?????


	18. Post Feelings

**Title: **Living With My Best Friend's Rival

**Summary: **Let's say that Valenti and Amy DeLuca had wed at the end of Season One and bought a house together. This means Kyle and Maria are step bros and sis. So when Nasedo dies, Tess does move in with the Valenti's but this time the DeLucas are there too. Let's say that Nasedo died in an accident instead of a Skin.

All is in Maria's POV.

**Author's Note: **sorry I changed it so much! I also apologise if sum1 has took this idea, I haven't managed 2 scroll through all stories yet! So beep me, if my story relates 2 yours a bit! Sorry!

**Feedback to Reviews: **i want to thank PixieDreamer21 starfire192486 and Trude for writing another review for me! lots of grateful hugs and kisses! i really appreciate the kindness and it always gives me motivation to continue writing. i love you both! xoxoxoxoxo

**SPECIAL NOTE: **OHMIGOD I AM SO HAPPY AND SAD AT THE SAME TIME!!!! I finally have Season Three and I finally watched it! YAY! I'm just so happy that I finally watched the whole season and so sad how there life ended! It's just so SAD!!! They deserve happiness and shouldn't have to RUN! That is why I'm going to make my story HAPPY! I know, I know, they're not real people but it's just still sad. Aww! Yes, people, I have my motivation back:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

**About This Chapter: **I think some of the paragraphs may be confusing so I apologise for the confusions:(

**Chapter Eighteen:: Post Feelings **

I tiptoed into my house although that was a very stupid. I was just feeling jittery asking Tess so it doesn't mean I have to act like a criminal.

"You're back early," mum called when I entered the kitchen. I wasn't hoping for her but Tess.

"Sorry my presence is a disturbance to you," I said sarcastically.

What exactly is early anyway? It wasn't like I was given a time limit to be at Alex's so how can my mum say I was back early? It's like saying I'm back late. God! Some people must think about their sentences.

"I was just curious to why you came home less than an hour. That is very unlike you Maria," my mum said defensively.

"Whatever," I muttered.

I made my way to Tess's room. It was closed and I suspected she was sleeping. Didn't Max once say aliens didn't need sleep…?

I gently knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Tess mumbled grumpily.

"Maria," I answered.

I was getting nervous again. How was I supposed to ask Tess about _alien sex_??? It was too weird. And I don't think Tess is the one who sleeps around (hello! she had more important stuff, like finding Max then) so what if she has no idea??? How am I supposed to help my best guy friend then??

I so deserve a medal for courage.

"Come in." Tess's invite wasn't enthusiastic but it was cold either. So it can't be _that_ bad to face the alien girl who is having issues with my step bro.

I walked in hesitantly and replaying different scenarios in my head. Which one would be the best?

"Hi," I said nervously.

"Hi, I might not be my normal self because I feel like utter crap," Tess said.

I hate to agree but I do. She did look like crap. Her curls were loose with different kinks and she had slightly grey bags under her normally energetic blue eyes. Wow. I hate to sound like an evil princess but who would be this upset over Kyle???? Well…more like why would Tess be so upset over Kyle?? Kyle is great, don't get me wrong, but Tess can get anyone. She's simply perfect. I also thought that Tess being the tough chick she is would move on fast. Wrong. I guess these Martians have strong feelings too…

"That's okay," I replied.

That is kinda a lie. She might get snappy on the subject. Like if she _did _sleep with someone it might open almost-forgotten wounds. If she _did _sleep with someone she probably did care about them a lot too as I can see with the feelings she has for Kyle.

Tess suddenly frowned.

"Are you here for a chat? Or to check up on me?"

I blinked. What the? Her question was casual but I could see the shininess in her eyes. That meant she thought I was here to check up on her. Oh my goodness. Does that mean I have to be the listener and comforter instead of the questioner?

"Both," I answered.

I did promise Alex I would find out for him and a I vowed I will always keep to my words. Plus…I _was _going to check up on Tess anyway…

Tess surprised me by jumping out of her bed and giving me a tight hug. I patted her back gently, totally lost.

"Thank-you, Maria," she whispered with a sniff. "I had never had so much love from someone before. I know Nasedo was always with me but he made it like a job. Whatever you need, I am always here for you, Maria."

Tears filled up my eyes as well. It was very touching. It's nice to see your appreciation returned as well. And it fills my heart when someone who I believe has a hard time trusting people seemed to trust me. I love Tess, really. She's my sister from another, _another _lifetime.

"I'm always here for you too," I whispered back honestly.

Tess finally released me and the two of us had to wipe under our eyes.

"Cool, so what did you want to chat about?" Tess asked with a watery smile. "Michael's birthday?"

Oh, God. Michael's birthday. I am still as clueless as ever about my dearest boyfriend's seventeenth but I'll come up with something. I always do. I hope I do.

"Nah," I said. Maybe later though. "It's about…Alex."

Alex and I had discussed whether to use his name or not but then realised we'd be really stupid not to. Isabel is a committed girl so who else would she sleep with?? Not to mention why her mysterious sleeper would confront me! And the only other alien girl out there (that we know) is Tess and I would not be asking Tess about Tess.

"Okay," Tess said slowly and she seemed to pale.

Does she already know…???

"Well…Alex has a problem and he would talk to Izzy about it but it's sort of bad and we both agree that you'll be the expert in this subject," I began slowly. Tess seemed to get paler. "We believe you might have some knowledge because Nasedo might have said something to you."

I didn't want to make it sound like we both thought she slept around so she would know.

"Okay," she said again her eyes huge.

Why was she so…terrified of what I'm saying? She's a mind warper person not a mind reader, right?

I took in a deep breath.

"This must stay only between us," I said.

"Of course," she said with a tight nod.

"Alex slept with Isabel and know he has post feelings," I concluded.

Tess's reaction sure did surprise me. She let out a breath of relief and the colours returned to her cheeks. She also seemed to be…cheerful and embarrassed.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"I'm so stupid!" she laughed. "I thought you and Alex fooled around or something! Oh, God! I am so, so, SO stupid!"

I laughed too but mine was of disbelief. Me and Alex are great pals but more? EWW!!!!!!!!!!!

"Anyway," Tess said letting out a final breath of laughter. "Alex's issue. I bet I have an idea of what it is."

"You do?" I squeaked relieved. "That means I don't have to explain to you the gross details."

Tess laughed again and I could tell she was back to her normal self.

"Nasedo explained alien sex to me and I could tell he told me to warn me off the normal boys," Tess started explaining. "Because there are some problems after, isn't there?"

I nodded.

"Nasedo said that we, the hybrids, are…different…in a lot of ways. Making love is one of them. Our partner will feel the…uh…pleasures afterwards for up to twenty-four hours. Sometimes if the partner has strong feelings for us, there may be evidence. I never believed him but now I think I do," Tess said with wide, fascinated eyes.

"Twenty-four hours?" I squeaked.

"Twenty-four hours is the maximum," she assured.

"I think Alex has _very _strong feelings for Izzy so the 'evidence' will last that long?" I asked terrified.

"I'm afraid that's very likely," Tess said apologetically.

Oh my God. And…

"What about me? What could happen to girls?" I asked VERY afraid.

I know what happens when girls reach their point of pleasure. Does that mean I have to buy a lot of undies?

"I don't know," Tess said looking more apologetic. "I've never slept with anyone and this is the first experience I had."

"Um…have you told Isabel, Max and Michael about this?" I asked anxiously.

I hoped she said yes because then Isabel would understand Alex's discomfort.

"I have considered on many occasions," Tess said slowly. "I considered it more when Michael and Izzy got into a serious relationship with you and Alex. But…come on, it's sex. It was hard to bring up. And I could imagine their cold looks if I warned them. So I haven't. I'm sorry!"

"No, it's okay!" I comforted because I understood where she was coming from. I was in the same position a few minutes before. How can you bring up the subject of sex just randomly?

"I should get back to Alex to tell him this," I said.

Tess nodded in agreement.

"My recommendation is for Alex to pretend he's sick so he can stay in bed all day," Tess said with an I-can't-think-of-anything-else shrug.

"Great stuff," I agreed.

So I said a grateful good-bye to Tess and made my way out of the house. I was stopped at the kitchen for more questionings from my mum.

"Where are you off to now?" she asked.

Hrmz…if I said Alex she might be suspicious. It's the DeLuca genes. Be suspicious of everything.

Speaking of my genes, I am VERY suspicious of what happened last night after Tess and I left. Why isn't Kyle up yet?! Did they really spend that long there or something?

"It's Michael's birthday tomorrow," I said honestly. "I need to buy him a present."

The second part – LIE!

"Okay," mum said thinking my answer was okay. "About Michael's birthday tomorrow, you are not to stay one minute after ten."

"Will do," I answered.

I'm pretty sure she gave me that warning because she the two of us would sleep together and at the moment I'm not sure if I'm ready to give myself up just because it's Michael's birthday. I was spending the first half of the day with Michael and the other half was for Max and Izzy. They were taking him out for some star-gazing/alien thing.

My mum gave me a suspicious frown at my calm response.

"What?" I asked starting to get aggravated.

"Nothing," she said in an obvious lie.

"Condoms have been out for awhile," I snapped before I left in a rush to see my friend in need.

I think my mum called me back but I'll deal with her later. Now…to break the news to Alex.


	19. The News

**Title: **Living With My Best Friend's Rival

**Summary: **Let's say that Valenti and Amy DeLuca had wed at the end of Season One and bought a house together. This means Kyle and Maria are step bros and sis. So when Nasedo dies, Tess does move in with the Valenti's but this time the DeLucas are there too. Let's say that Nasedo died in an accident instead of a Skin.

All is in Maria's POV.

**Author's Note: **sorry I changed it so much! I also apologise if sum1 has took this idea, I haven't managed 2 scroll through all stories yet! So beep me, if my story relates 2 yours a bit! Sorry!

**Feedback to Reviews: **i want to thank the following jems who reviewed:

lilfarie: aww! you're so so cute! i'm glad you're liking it!

starfire192486: i know, hey? LoL. 24hrs isn't that long…;

PixieDreamer21: i'm updating now…sorry if you waited long! i'm hoping the party will make you happy! xD

you three are little angels who make me smile everytime i open my inbox. LOVE YOU!!!! xoxo

**SPECIAL NOTE: **OHMIGOD I AM SO HAPPY AND SAD AT THE SAME TIME!!!! I finally have Season Three and I finally watched it! YAY! I'm just so happy that I finally watched the whole season and so sad how there life ended! It's just so SAD!!! They deserve happiness and shouldn't have to RUN! That is why I'm going to make my story HAPPY! I know, I know, they're not real people but it's just still sad. Aww! Yes, people, I have my motivation back! xDxDxDxD

**HUGE APOLOGY: **Hrmz…i don't know if people still read this story but for those who do i am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY for this long as update ( i think it was last jan that i did update :0). i've been very busy lately with school and i am now able to update since it's the holidays. i didn't update last holiday because i was overseas the entire time. so i'm sorry. don't give up on me. xD

**About This Chapter: **I apologise for the lame chapter name and how this chapter doesn't flow very well.

**Chapter Nineteen:: The News**

"You have good news for me, don't you?"

It was the first thing Alex said to me as soon as he opened the door.

"Sort of," I answered with a stretched smile. I tried to look even into his eyes but I was continuously gulping because something under his waist…

"Well, come in anyway," Alex said groggily and opened the door wider so I could fit.

It was kind of hard for me to slide past when 'something' would brush against me if I get to close to him. But I managed. Luckily.

Without waiting for him to speak, I made my way into his room. I figured he would want privacy in case someone (like his mother or father) walked into our topic.

"So…to fix my problem?" Alex asked with hope in his eyes. I felt bad that I was gonna crush it.

"You can't fix it," I blurted out apologetically. "It fixes itself."

Alex's jaw dropped so far down.

"What?" he whispered hoarsely.

I looked down to avoid his wounded looks in his eyes.

"Well…Tess said that if the partner has strong feelings toward the hybrids the 'evidence' of the feelings could last up to twenty-four hours," I said feebly.

"TWENTY-FOUR HOURS?!?!?!?!" Alex screamed jumping off the chair that he was _so_ comfortably sitting on.

"I know," I squeaked.

"That is so unfair!" Alex screamed on. For once, he was losing his cool. "Isabel called me and asked if she could come over and I said no because…because of this stupid problem!"

"Oh, my, God, ALEX!!!" I screamed. "Did you give her a good reason?? She might think you're just using her for her body!!!"

"Duh! Don't you think I already know that?" Alex moaned into his hands. "Isabel hates me now!!"

"She doesn't!" I answered honestly.

I would have gone up to give and give a reassuring hug but his problem has caused that to be a problem.

"I got an idea!" Alex cried suddenly and I didn't like the gleaming look on his face.

"What?" I asked with fear.

"You can tell Isabel!!" he said with a massive grin on his face.

"WHAT?!" I screeched jumping up. "How many errands do I have to run for you?! Why are you being such a WUSS?!"

"Excuse me?!" Alex squawked flushing red. "If you were in my position, you'd understand. This is TOTALLY embarrassing and I'm quite glad of myself to be able to confide with someone because I thought that person WILL BE ABLE TO HELP ME!!!"

"Whoa, hang on, mate," I said understanding his point but him not understanding mine. "I know what I'm about to say is harsh but I feel like a DOG. I feel as if I'm being pushed to do things because I'm obliged to my friend. I know it's hard for you but its hard for me also. And did you think that maybe if you say the things instead of me that it'll seem more genuine? Like you actually care?"

"You think I don't care about Isabel? I obviously do that's why there IS a problem. God, Maria, I don't feel like I'm treating you as a dog. I'm asking you things because you're my friend. I would easily do anything you ask me," Alex replied looking between angry and torn and betrayed.

I sagged down after that. I know I was having a heated argument (which I was winning) but Alex won in the end. Because I know he would do anything I asked. As long as if was safe.

But talking to Isabel? Was that _really _safe? Not only are her nails quite lethal but she has these powers that could crisp me in seconds.

"Okay, I will," I said throwing up my hands in surrender. "Only because I love you so much and expect the same from you, if something like this ever occurs."

Holy smoke, mate! Would a situation arise if Michael and I ever decide to…make love? OH, MY, GOD!!! NO!! Then I'll really have to turn to Alex.

WHY CAN'T THE ALIENS COME WITH NO PROBLEMS???

"I am really grateful, Maria," Alex said sincerely. "And I'm sorry that you feel like a dog, that wasn't my intention. I just…I just trust you completely. You really are the best. You have a heart of pure gold and you'd do anything for your friends and family. I understand how this isn't easy for you either, that's why I'm really grateful for you to do this. For me."

I told you already that I'm an emotional wreck, right? I started crying. I swear I have too much sappy genes inside of me. The smallest gestures really touch me!

It's just Alex just said this totally heart-melting speech full of sincerity. And I was in it!!!!

"Anytime, Alexander," I said with a sloppy, wet smile. I wiped under my eyes knowing he already saw the tears.

"Don't cry, Maria," Alex said softly. He reached over and brushed away the little drops of tears. "I hate it when you cry because of me."

I laughed through my tears, which must've been quite an odd sight. Someone laughing with tears in their eyes and down their cheeks…

"These are happy tears," I said and this time _smiled _through my tears. I think it was best if I just controlled the tears.

"That's good, I suppose," Alex said with a shrug.

"Well…I think I should see Isabel now," I said wiping my face on the sleeve of my shirt.

"THANK-YOU SO MUCH!" Alex practically yelled. Then he gave me a sheepish smile looking embarrassed.

"Sorry," he apologised, hanging his head. "You have no idea how grateful I am."

"I think I have an idea," I said with a wink. "I could easily be in your position and I know how I'd be feeling."

Alex laughed.

"Maria, always the one who understands people's problems because she can fit in anyone's shoes," Alex said.

"Thank-you," I mouthed because I was sure I'd burst into tears if I actually spoke.

I blew him a kiss and turned to walk out the door. He didn't see me take in a deep breath as I prepared to sought out one of the greatest dangers: Speaking to Isabel Evans…

………………………………………..

"Oh, it's you."

That was my welcoming response when I knocked on the Evans' house. It was also the Icy Queen who opened the door. Her welcome was flat and as cold as her eyes.

Brr! Does Alex ever feel cold around her? How could he not?

"Were you expecting someone else?" I asked politely.

Isabel gave me a sardonic smile but did not budge from the doorway. I don't think she really wanted to see me as much as I her.

"Not you, that's for sure," she answered after a pause. "Who are you after?"

"You," I answered.

Isabel raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's another surprise I'm encountering on this eventful day," Isabel muttered rolling her eyes. "Come in."

She finally moved so I could walk in. I followed her to her room but bumped into Max in the process.

"Hey," I said to Liz's sunken love-lost ex.

"Hi, Maria," Max said with a smile, which I could tell made him summon a lot of energy. "How are you?"

"Good," I lied. I hardly felt good near Isabel. She just had this aura that just screamed 'back off unless you want to get hurt'.

"That's good," Max said and he hovered as if wanting to continue asking questions. About Liz, I assume.

"I thought you came to see me but I don't mind if you stay with Max," Isabel's snappy voice rang out from her room.

"I have to see Isabel," I said with an apologetic look. "But if you need anything, just give a shout."

"Will do," Max said with a quick nod. He gave another quick smile and disappeared into his room.

Time to face Alex's love. I took in another deep breath and walked into her room.

"Oh," Isabel said glancing at me briefly (I thought I saw a bit of disappointment on her face, but don't quote me). "I thought you decided to spend your time with my brother."

"Isabel, I have to talk to you," I said nervously. I started to wring my hands – a bad habbit.

"Yippee!" Isabel said sarcastically. "My favourite hobby."

She swung her long legs (lucky hybrid) around so she was sitting in an Indian style facing me.

"So talk," she said when I just goggled at her helplessly.

"You have to promise you won't go alien on me," I said in a weak voice.

I forced my eyes on her big, brown ones (lucky hybrid! why is she so pretty?). Her eyes were narrowed and surveying me sceptically (yet she still manages to look like a princess – whoops, forgot she is one).

"I'll see what I can do," she said slowly.

"It's about Alex," I started and stopped when Isabel's eyes flashed even colder than usual.

"I don't feel like talking about him at the moment. So please, avoid that topic," she said warningly.

I don't know why but her threat didn't actually scare me off. I felt this strange bravery well up inside me so I spoke the words I knew my best guy friend would admire.

"I know what happened last night," I pressed on as if she didn't even speak a word. "I also know why he hasn't returned any of your calls."

I was not prepared for the next thing, however: Isabel's eyes welling up with tears. I _hardly _saw Isabel Evans cry.

"Well," she said in a surprisingly even tone. I'm glad she could still talk because I have no idea how to comfort her. "If Alex made you come here to do the talking for him, don't. He has to be a man and I thought he was! So Maria, don't be a doormat; don't feel obliged to do something because Alex made you feel guilty. That's your weakness."

I felt like I had been slapped across the face. Doormat?! Me?! NO WAY!!!! I always stood up for myself; did Isabel not know me enough?

"I…I am not a doormat!" I spluttered.

"Only when it comes to your beloveds. You'll do anything they say," Isabel said. Her tears had somehow vanished.

"No, I do not!" I fought back.

I thought hard for something that would prove I was strong and I was the one in control of my actions.

"LIZ!" I suddenly shouted that Isabel slightly flinched. "She told me I shouldn't be with Michael but I am, aren't I? THERE! I'm no doormat!"

"You're with Michael because you know it makes him happy. Your love for Michael is slightly greater than yours for Liz," Isabel said in this lifeless voice.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" I thundered. "I love Michael and Liz evenly."

"Okay," Isabel replied. "If you say so."

Was Isabel trying to forget this argument? Because I was all fired up to vomit the words I had always wanted to say to her.

"You're selfish, Isabel!" I said. "It's all you, you, you! You're wrapped up in your room right now feeling sorry for yourself that Alex isn't chasing you but MAYBE Alex is having a problem right now. MAYBE there is a reason to why he's not answering your calls! MAYBE he is going through a problem you inflicted upon him!"

I stopped and took in a deep breath. Oh Lord, what have I said? Oh no! I am so toast right now. But strangely, I didn't care…

"Problem?" Isabel whispered looking pale. "What problem?"

You know, I just couldn't stay here near her anymore. It was driving me insane. She looked so cute and innocent that it unnerved me when it was an act she puts on so people will fall at her feet. Well, it just wasn't going to work on me!

"His problem?" I asked with a humorous laugh. "He loves you too much!"

And with that I stormed out.


	20. A Good Person

**Title: **Living With My Best Friend's Rival

**Summary: **Let's say that Valenti and Amy DeLuca had wed at the end of Season One and bought a house together. This means Kyle and Maria are step bros and sis. So when Nasedo dies, Tess does move in with the Valenti's but this time the DeLucas are there too. Let's say that Nasedo died in an accident instead of a Skin.

All is in Maria's POV.

**Author's Note: **sorry I changed it so much! I also apologise if sum1 has took this idea, I haven't managed 2 scroll through all stories yet! So beep me, if my story relates 2 yours a bit! Sorry!

**Feedback to Reviews: **loads of love and thanx 2 the following who reviewed:

PixieDreamer21: thanx hun! no ones ever danced because of me before. haha!! have a good time too! xD

Trude: hey, how funny would it be if he did? LoL. haha! i never thought of that! you're so creative! ;

Keirah: woot! i am forgiven. thanx a bunch! and i'm glad you found it funny. i'll never give up.. haha! ;

thank you princesses! much love!!!

**SPECIAL NOTE: **OHMIGOD I AM SO HAPPY AND SAD AT THE SAME TIME!!!! I finally have Season Three and I finally watched it! YAY! I'm just so happy that I finally watched the whole season and so sad how there life ended! It's just so SAD!!! They deserve happiness and shouldn't have to RUN! That is why I'm going to make my story HAPPY! I know, I know, they're not real people but it's just still sad. Aww! Yes, people, I have my motivation back! xDxDxDxD

**A PROMISE: **A promise to post one more chapter before my holiday ends (which is next week). Promise, promise!!

**About This Chapter: **Hope you enjoy!! I don't reckon this is funny but more deep and meaningful (pwah!)

**Chapter Twenty:: A Good Person**

Oh, Sweet Goddess, what have I done?

I was in my cute little car and staring at my horrendous face in the rear mirror. I had never looked so ugly in my life! My face was twisted into the face of a vicious witch and my eyes were full of triumph.

Was what I feeling inside match what I looked like on the outside? Was I proud of the things I said to Isabel? Was I glad that I finally said what I always thought? Was I? Was I?

Yes.

NO!! No! No way was I proud of the things I said! How could I be proud of _yelling_ at someone because I was so angry I felt like hurting Isabel as much as she was hurting me?

Oh, man. Am I having a mental breakdown?

It's just…what if what Isabel said was true? That I just happily agree to whatever someone said because I loved them? I have this suspicion that Isabel was right. I just can't STAND watching the ones I love suffer and knowing that I can do something to help.

But loving Michael more than Liz? THAT really made me fully pissed. I do not love my boyfriend more than my best friend. I love them the same. I would do whatever requests both of them asked me.

Well…except for breaking up with Michael because of destiny. To be honest, I don't think I'm with Michael for him. I'm with him for _me_. I want to be with him. Can't I be selfish just for once? If what Isabel said was true, that I agree to my loved one's request, doesn't that mean I have sacrificed a lot for my happiness?

I don't always put my wants first but having Michael makes gives me more happiness than I'll ever dream of.

So I'm not really a bad person…am I?

Maybe I should go back in and apologise? Yes. Best idea of the day. And apologising to Isabel will make me proud.

I knocked on the door once again and this time Max opened the door.

"Oh, you left?" Max asked with a puzzled frown.

"Yeah," I said avoiding his eyes. I always had this suspicion that the Alien King could read my mind. "I'm here for Izzy again."

"Oh, okay" Max said moving out of the way so I could enter.

I feel for my boyfriend's best friend/my best friend's ex. He seemed so lifeless without his sweetheart. I know I felt like that when I wasn't with Michael; I just think I covered it a bit better.

"You okay?" I asked softy.

I might as well do as many good deeds as I can.

Max lifted the corner of his lip, which I think was suppose to be a smile. It looked more like a grimace to me.

"I'll be lying if I said yes," Max said with a sigh. "Thanks for asking."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

I have heard from many people that they don't like listening to people's problems. That it felt like all the person was doing was complaining about their life. It made them want to explode.

I'm not like that. I want to know everything. I want to be able to help someone because I always feel a lot better at the end that I did something to make someone feel happier. It made me feel like a good person.

"Do you mind?" he asked.

"Nope," I answered honestly.

"Cool." The word sound so foreign coming for Max.

We both sat down at the living room. When I walked past Isabel's room, I glanced at her door guiltily. I hope I didn't damage her.

"So what's up?" I asked with the smallest about of cheerfulness needed to lighten up the conversation.

"It's Liz," he said with a helpless glance in my direction.

Yes, he was avoiding my eyes. I know this must be hard and possibly embarrassing to confess your deep feelings to someone who is just a good friend. That's all I am to him. A good friend. Not best friend.

"Did she do something?" I prompted. I didn't know whether I should just let him do all the talking or not.

"No, _that's _the problem," Max said sounding slightly frustrated. Max is like never angry. "None of us care about the destiny. That's a fact. We're not on Antar; we're on Earth. I'm not _king_ here I'm just a guy which doesn't give me power to rule over anything. And lets say destiny is real, why don't I feel what I feel with Liz when it comes to Tess? I'm quite positive I was not in an arranged marriage so I might've loved Tess on Antar but not on Earth. I'm only _half_ the king from Antar, I only possess half of what he had. The other half doesn't love Tess but Liz. I just will Liz to see that."

My eyes filled with tears again. I know, I know. Miss Emotional. It's just Max just delivered a winning speech. If he was king here, he would woo the whole world. That's probably where his talents with speeches come from. The alien part.

I reached over and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Have you told Liz that?" I asked. "Because if she heard that, she'll be all yours."

"I've tried but she ignores me," Max said looking glum. "When she sees me, she goes the other way. When I can somehow get near her and say a few words, she walks away. She has told her parents not to let me into the Crashdown."

I blinked. Liz was that extreme?

"Do you want me to talk to her?" I asked trying to be helpful.

"Yes, please," he said looking grateful.

"Will do," I said standing up and patting his shoulder. "Now I must sort of some issues with Isabel."

Big dread but I must be brave. Be a good person.

"Maria," Max called out when I was about to walk out of the doorway.

"Yes?" I asked turning back.

"Thanks, really," he said sincerely. "You are a really, really good person."

One of my favourite compliments. See, when I do stuff like this I get these compliments. And then I feel really happy.

"Thanks, ditto," I said with a smile.

I then glided to Isabel's door and gave a gentle knock.

"It's Maria," I called softly. "I came to apologise."

I thought I might add that bit in case Isabel decided to blast at the door.

"Come in."

I couldn't tell what I was to expect from her tone. She didn't sound angry nor did she sound pleased to hear from me.

I opened the door and found the Alien Princess sitting upright and a few tissues on her side. I gulped and closed the door.

Without waiting for her to speak, I started to talk, hoping to deliver a speech as heart-warming as Max's.

"I apologise ferociously for what I said. It was way out of line. You are not selfish, Isabel. You are one of the selfless people I know. You have limited yourself from opening up to someone because of your loyalty to Max, Michael and Tess. If I was in your position, I would be behaving even worse than you. I'm sorry, Isabel."

It was easier to deliver my speech when I spoke from the heart. Because I realised Isabel wasn't selfish. I was wrong.

Isabel blinked her large, brown eyes at me. Then she opened her full lips and whispered:

"I'm sorry for what I said too. You're not a doormat, Maria. You're just a really good person who always wants to help out the ones you love. I wish I could be like you sometimes."

Did Isabel call me a _good_ person? Man, I must be good if it comes from Isabel!

And somehow the two of us found ourselves in a teary hug.

"I'm so, so, sorry!" Isabel choked.

"Me too!!" I babbled back.

Waaah!!

After we both regained our composure, we released each other.

"I think I should tell you about why Alex hasn't been returning you calls," I started slowly. I saw a cloud past her face. "I promise it's for a good reason."

"Okay," Isabel said dubiously.

"Well…Tess explained to me," I continued. When I saw thunder past her face, I added, "I promise there's a reason why Tess had to know too."

Isabel's lips tightened but she did not utter a word.

"Tess said than when a hybrid and a human make love there can be…something quite different. The love the human has for the hybrid will be expressed," I finished wincing lightly at the end.

I know that Isabel has a high IQ but I don't think she'll work out what I just said. I was proven to be correct when she went, "Huh?"

"Alex really loves you so he can't control himself at the moment!" I squeaked.

I watched as it dawned to Isabel. Her pale face had suddenly turned pink.

"Oh," she whispered faintly. "_Oh_."

"See, Alex called me and I went over to talk to him. He told me his problem and we thought it was best to ask Tess since she might know after being with Nasedo. I then went back to Alex to tell him what Tess said and then he told me to tell you because, God bless him, he's too embarrassed to talk to you at the moment," I said explaining my whole day.

"Wow, Maria, you've done so much," she said weakly.

"I could agree," I said.

"I…" Isabel said for once lost for words. "I don't know if I'm horrified, pleased at how much he loves me, shocked…"

"Tess said depending on how much love the human has for the hybrid, it might last 24 hours," I added what I thought was quite a fascinating fact.

"24 hours?" Isabel screeched.

"Yes," I said rather calmly. "I suspect it might be 24 hours since Alex really loves you."

"Right," Isabel said looking like she might faint. "Right…"

"Just be glad you're a girl and he's a boy," I said miserably.

"What do you…oh, like the after effect parts," she said with a knowing nod.

"Yes," I said thinking about what I could possibly go through.

"Oh, my," Isabel said her eyes widening. "Have you and Michael…"

"No!" I said horrified. Not horrified with the idea of him all yum, yum on my bed but the after effects.

"I hope it'll be…okay…when you two…you know," Isabel said patting my shoulder.

"Me too."

"I don't this to sound like I think you're a sex addict but that might be soon for you," Isabel said.

"What do you mean?" I asked slightly confused.

"Michael's birthday."

Oh, crap.


	21. Nothing Beats Love

**Title: **Living With My Best Friend's Rival

**Summary: **Let's say that Valenti and Amy DeLuca had wed at the end of Season One and bought a house together. This means Kyle and Maria are step bros and sis. So when Nasedo dies, Tess does move in with the Valenti's but this time the DeLucas are there too. Let's say that Nasedo died in an accident instead of a Skin.

All is in Maria's POV.

**Author's Note: **sorry I changed it so much! I also apologise if sum1 has took this idea, I haven't managed 2 scroll through all stories yet! So beep me, if my story relates 2 yours a bit! Sorry!

**SPECIAL NOTE: **OHMIGOD I AM SO HAPPY AND SAD AT THE SAME TIME!!!! I finally have Season Three and I finally watched it! YAY! I'm just so happy that I finally watched the whole season and so sad how there life ended! It's just so SAD!!! They deserve happiness and shouldn't have to RUN! That is why I'm going to make my story HAPPY! I know, I know, they're not real people but it's just still sad. Aww! Yes, people, I have my motivation back! xDxDxDxD

**Feedback to Reviews: **i want to thank the following gorgeous spuds for reviewing:

keirah: i'm glad you found it funny and i hope when michael's birthday come, you'll like it!

meleena: glad to make you laugh and thanks for reminding me about metallica. i also agree with the michael/maria moments. it was more on max/liz and when it came 2 isabel/alex it was too late. shakes head but not when i can help it ;

chaziod: thank you so much! thanks for adding me in top stories! gotta keep up the work for people like you! xD

thank you all so much! you know i have unconditional love for you guys, right?

**AN ADVANCED APOLOGY: **I want to apologise in advance because I don't think I'll be updating for awhile. Tomorrow, I'm going to the mountains for the day and the next day I'm indulging in video games since my bros are going to the footy. xD And the day after that? SCHOOL!! It's just now I have to spend more time on my studies since I'm getting older. Blah, blah. You know the drill! But I PROMISE I will update. I am not going to give up. So don't give up on me either:'(

**THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS: **Looking at where my story is heading, I think in about 2-3 chapters, it'll be Michael's birthday! Very exciting and I'm a bit nervous over that…And I think after that, this story may come to an end. It's just school takes up so much time and I want to post good quality work and not poor ones, which I will when it comes to school. But I promise the end will not all be pushed together messily. So that might be another 10 chapters or something…

**ANOTHER APOLOGY:** sorry for all the apologies! i hope that doesn't annoy you guys but i think my chapter names are becoming lame. sorry!!!

**Chapter Twenty-One:: Nothing Beats Love**

I was smiling. I know, I know, it sounded really lame since it's not _that _hard to smile. But after waking up to a very strange day, I thought I'd never smile again. But I was smiling.

And I was happy.

It's just I did so many good deeds today. Well, I think I did. And even if I didn't, I had been complimented that I was a good person. Who wouldn't like a compliment like that? It was rare and it was the nicest.

That is also why I was feeling a little more confident with myself. I believed that I could possible make a change in this world and bring people to see the reality of situations. My next target: Elizabeth Parker.

Yes, I was also going to visit her on behalf of Max but also because of _me_. Not only did I want to say what Max wanted to say but I also wanted to voice my opinion. Which is exactly like Max's but still. Another opinion doesn't hurt.

And I found myself knocking on the third door of a house this _morning_. I have been travelling a lot – more than I normally do. My poor baby Jetta. I sure hope it doesn't run out of fuel and then I'll be stuck in the middle of Roswell, New Mexico.

When no-one opened the door I decided Liz must be working at the Crashdown. I haven't had many shifts down there lately; I believe Liz told her father not to give me that many shifts since we weren't the best of friends at the moment.

So I walked around to the front of the shop and walked into the shop. I found Liz at the counter looking…not as gorgeous as normal.

Yes, Liz had natural beauty with slick, dark hair and huge chocolate eyes. She also had this beautiful, olive not-fake tan. I mean…does anyone _not _envy her looks?

But she wasn't smiling…well she was when she talked to customers but it was forced. So it wasn't natural and didn't look pretty. Well she _did _look pretty but…dear Goddess, all I'm doing is contradicting myself. Which I tend to often and make people angry and then they yell at me. Bore.

Anyway…I'll try and explain myself a bit better about my best friend. She did look pretty because she has this natural beauty upon her but she was missing something: happiness which made her look sort of like a…drag. She also looked slightly exhausted since she had bags under her eyes (this was obvious because Liz wasn't wearing make-up, since she doesn't necessarily need it).

"Hey, Liz," I said, bravely walking up to her as she angrily tucked strands of her hairs behind her ear as she tried to make coffee.

Liz looked up, slightly off-guard and her eyes widened just the slightest. Then she regained her composure and stared at me coldly.

"I'm busy at the moment," she said brushing past me with a tray full of food and the cup full of coffee swaying dangerously. She had filled it a little too high, which was unusual since she was perfection.

I followed her, careful not to be too close in case she stood back and bumped into me.

"Your break is at 12:30 and it's twenty past twelve," I said matter-of-factly. I stood to the side as she brushed past me again. I know my best friend is not an alien but the breeze that followed was quite cold.

"I'll only talk to you if you're no longer with Michael," Liz said shortly.

I gaped after her. Since when was Liz so childish? I felt like we were back in Preppie or something. _'I won't play with you unless you…'_ I mean, we're _seventeen_ now, why is she acting like seven?

"Liz, how long are you going to keep this us?" I asked ignoring her last statement.

"Maria, I'm working," Liz said turning her back and scuttling towards another table.

"I'll wait ten minutes," I sang after her.

"Maria?" I did a full 360 degrees when someone said my name. A bad habit that I have since Michael once smirked at me and said I looked like a tool.

I had turned bright red and refused to talk to him for days even though it was very difficult to ignore such a pretty someone.

And since I looked like a tool, almost every eyes were on me so I don't even know who called me in the first place.

"Maria." This time I saw Jeff Parker wave at me.

"Hey, Jeff," I said with a genuine smile. "How are you?"

I normally don't call elder people by their first name but the Parkers were like a second family to me.

"I'm good thanks, Maria," Jeff said returning my smile. "How are you?"

I'm used to Michael lying to me so I can pick it up when someone lies to me. I could tell Jeff was lying to me because he looked as exhausted as his daughter. So he's obviously lying about him being good.

"Good," I replied. My answer was genuine.

"So I heard you and Liz are…not…having the best of time at the moment," Jeff said sheepishly.

"You heard right," I said apologetically. I don't know why but I felt like I should apologise. I had a feeling Liz wasn't acting like the perfect daughter.

"Well, I hope you two work it out because it sure is getting hectic here," Jeff said motioning to the full Crashdown.

"You can always call me to pick up a shift," I suggested. I am more than willing to help.

Jeff seemed to squirm.

"Liz wouldn't be too happy about that," Jeff said looking really down.

"I wouldn't be happy about what? Liz demanded.

She had somehow appeared next to her father and looked slightly angry.

"Oh, look!" I said pointing at the alien clock. "It's half past! I'll explain it to you there!"

"What, no," Liz protested looking at her father as if expecting him to defend her. "I mean, it's so busy. I don't have to take a break."

"Lizzie, I think you deserve one," Jeff said patting her shoulder.

Liz took in a deep breath.

"Fine," she said icily. Then she looked at me. "I guess we can talk."

I followed her to the backroom of the Crashdown. She took sat down heavily on a chair and ruffled her hair.

"What do you want?" she asked tiredly.

I had thought over what to say to her when I was making my way over. I decided the best tactic was to soften her up at the start.

"Liz, I miss you," I said honestly. "I don't think it's wise not to be friends because we don't agree on something. It's not like we always support the choices each one of us make."

Many expressions were crossing Liz's normally passive face. She looked like she was on the verge of making up her mind.

"I guess you're right," she mumbled after a few seconds.

"How about I give you a hug and forget that the two of us had been fighting like little babies?" I suggested.

Liz finally gave a genuine smile.

"Sure."

She stood up and I went over and gave her a tight hug. When I realised her, I had tears in my eyes. Like always.

"Liz, I know this isn't your favourite topic, but I think we should discuss, like young adults, why we were fighting," I said carefully.

I know I was in a fragile spot with her right now and she could crack at any second.

"Okay." Her response shocked me. "May I start?"

"Go ahead," I gestured. I've been listening a lot so I was used to it.

"It's just," Liz started with a sigh. "I love Max as you do Michael and I can't imagine being happier than being with him but there's a but. Max and Michael do have a destiny and I don't want to interfere and find out later in the track that being with Max caused something bad to happen. I feel so guilty," Liz said looking small and vulnerable.

"Liz," I said laying a hand on her arm. "I have a message from Max and before you go, 'He can tell me himself', he can't because he says you avoid him. And what he said was excellent in my opinion. He said he's only half an alien. The other half is completely human that part of him loves you. What about the destiny of his human part?"

Liz's eyes looked moist.

"And I thought I had the best theory!" Liz half-laughed and half-cried.

I hugged her once again.

"We all become clueless when it comes to love," I said from many experiences.

"Maria, another reason why we were fighting was because of Tess," Liz said unblinkingly.

"Yes…" I said hesitantly while I waited for her to continue.

"I feel so…so insecure when it comes to her. I feel as if she can take Max away from me so easily and win over anyone. I have such a hard time accepting her because I feel so out-of-place when she's around," Liz said. "I feel so…intimidated."

I suppose I can see it from Liz's point of view. If we never met Isabel and she just appeared and then I learned of the so called destiny…I would be completely falling apart. And then I learn she's living with Liz and the two of them were almost best friends…my hair would be turning grey! Eek!

"You shouldn't," I told her. "I think she feels intimidated by you."

I'm quite sure that was true.

"Ditto all," Liz said with a shrug. "But what can you do?"

"I suggest you run to Max and give him all your love," I said with a wink.

"After work, maybe," Liz said not sharing my good humour. "But…do you think he'll be mad that it's just now I realised…I'm mature enough to accept Tess might not be his destiny?"

"Max will do anything if it means you're to be with him," I said honestly.

"Oh, thank-you so much, Maria," Liz said giving me another hug. "You really are the best. I could not have asked for a better best friend. If there's anything I can do…"

"Well, there is one thing," I said trying to look innocent and vulnerable.

"Yes?" Liz asked earnestly. I'm quite sure there was happiness in her now because now she blossomed with unequal beauty.

"It's Michael's birthday tomorrow," I said weakly. "And I have nothing to give him!"

"Hmm," Liz said thoughtfully. I'm so glad I have my best friend back. If there's anyone who can help – it's her. "Nothing can beat love."

Um…huh? I had no idea what she was talking about. Well I kind of do…like love conquers all but uh…how was that suppose to help me provide the perfect birthday with Michael?

But Liz never says something without explaining it. And after she suggested what I could do for his birthday, I was extremely cheerful.

"Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" I gushed lovingly.

"Not a problem," Liz said with a laugh. "Shoot! My break's over!"

"Are you sure you don't want me to help?" I asked.

"Yes," Liz said with a smile.

"If you say so and just a quick question," I quickly squeezed in before Jeff scowled at my bestie. "Are you going to see Max after work?"

"I think I should," Liz said looking a bit worried.

"Just a little advice," I said slyly. "If things heat up…"

I then quickly explained Alex's dilemma.

I watched as Liz's mouth hung open.

"Holy…" Liz breathed.

At that moment Jeff opened the door and said in a stern voice, "Liz, your break's over!"

"In a second," Liz said still looking faint.

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked with a frown then cast me a puzzled look.

"Yes," Liz said recovering quickly. "I'll just say bye to Maria."

"Right," Jeff said and closed the door to get back to the Crashdown.

"Yeah," I said when her father left.

"What happens when girls…mate?" Liz asked as she went to the door.

"I guess we'll find that out one day…"


	22. Games and Riddles

**Title: **Living With My Best Friend's Rival

**Summary: **Let's say that Valenti and Amy DeLuca had wed at the end of Season One and bought a house together. This means Kyle and Maria are step bros and sis. So when Nasedo dies, Tess does move in with the Valenti's but this time the DeLucas are there too. Let's say that Nasedo died in an accident instead of a Skin.

All is in Maria's POV.

**Author's Note: **sorry I changed it so much! I also apologise if sum1 has took this idea, I haven't managed 2 scroll through all stories yet! So beep me, if my story relates 2 yours a bit! Sorry!

**SPECIAL NOTE: **OHMIGOD I AM SO HAPPY AND SAD AT THE SAME TIME!!!! I finally have Season Three and I finally watched it! YAY! I'm just so happy that I finally watched the whole season and so sad how there life ended! It's just so SAD!!! They deserve happiness and shouldn't have to RUN! That is why I'm going to make my story HAPPY! I know, I know, they're not real people but it's just still sad. Aww! Yes, people, I have my motivation back! xDxDxDxD

**Feedback to Reviews: **YAY! i am able to keep this subheading thanks to these beautifuls:

PixieDreamer21: LoL. its ok. u still got to manage to read the chapter. xD and omg can't blieve u bothered to read de whole thing again BUT THANK YOU!!! 3

keirah: haha…funny? that's good. i'm not sure i regard myself as funny. o.O but i'd like to be. ) and i agree, friendships are AWESOME!! xD 3

saanuska: you just found this story? haha KIDDIN. glad you like it and dw, i always update. it just takes a long time sometimes. xD 3

chaziod: awww…beautiful? thank you!! i will always strive to keep up the excellency so it will always be beautiful. AWW!! too nice! 3

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!! you darlings are my inspiration. xD

**APOLOGY: **i want to start with an apology that there is such a lame subheading as this. anyway…i want to apologise for the late updates. i am bombarded with schoolwork and the only time i can update is in the holidays. . 

**ABOUT THIS CHAPTER:** due to the lack of time i've been updating, this chapter is VERY RUSTY. its also more short than normal and there's such many dialogue…'( after you get to the end of this chapter, please just erase it from you memories…forever…

**Chapter Twenty-Two:: Games and Riddles**

"You're happy."

I raised my eyebrows at Kyle. I had just returned home and that was how my step brother greeted me.

"You're not," I pointed out. His tone was flat and almost envious.

"Why are you so happy?" he asked in his dull, emotionless voice.

I peered at his face. He looked like the male version of what Tess was feeling. He had bags under his eyes and his skin was a faint tinge of a sick yellow.

"Why aren't you?" I shot back.

I know, I know, I should do another good deed and help out Kyle but I am unfortunately biased. I want Kyle to suffer for the way he treated Tess. Which in a way didn't make sense since Kyle didn't even know Tess liked him. I think.

"Are you going to answer my questions?" Kyle asked coldly.

Okay, I can't handle any of this coldness any longer.

"What's wrong, Kyle?" I whined as I grabbed his arm. He flinched and his whole body was tense. I made soppy faces up at him. "You can tell Dr. Maria."

Kyle wrenched his arm from my grip and ran a hand through his dishevelled hair. His hair was in all directions instead of his normal (boring) comb-over.

"It was a mistake to talk to you, you're too happy to handle," Kyle muttered.

He tried walking out of the room but I pounced on him. Like a cat…not a tiger.

"Kyle, are you sure you don't want to talk about it? It might be good to talk to someone about it," I soothed.

Kyle avoided eye contact but glanced at Tess's closed door.

"It's her," he hissed. "She's been an alien to me all morning."

"Huh?" I whispered back. I had no idea why we were keeping our voices down but it seemed like we should. "An alien? She is one."

Kyle rolled his eyes and repeated himself.

"A…cow. She's making my life difficult right now and I have no idea why," Kyle whispered sadly.

I gave him a quick, sisterly hug.

"Do you know why?" Kyle asked in such an innocent tone that I almost gave in and told him.

"Yes," I answered. I figured I shouldn't lie. I've had numerous times when I lied and was caught out. Let me tell you, it was embarrassing. Remember the time I told Max and Michael, Liz and I were having an expensive dinner date with college guys. Who felt like a complete fool when I was caught out? ME! "But it's not my place to tell."

"I don't get it," Kyle sighed as he slumped down on the sofa. "Why are girls so into playing games. We guys are so simple. We tell you how we feel but girls play these little games where the guys have to guess what's wrong. And let me tell you, we guys don't like playing that game."

I couldn't help but laugh. Girls playing _games_ when it came to our feelings?! Gosh, Kyle was hilarious.

"Kyle," I said patting his knee gently. Sometimes, Kyle just seemed to be so naïve and I felt like it was my responsibility to make him see the sense. "We're not actually playing a game. When guys piss us off, we want them to realise what they did wrong. It'll be too easy for the guys if we just told them."

"Oh," Kyle said looking confused. "I've experienced that before. Like, sometimes I can't work out what I did wrong so I get the chickadee to tell me. But when they tell me what I did 'wrong', I find it not even wrong. Girls just make a big deal out of nothing."

"Like?"

"Like…like…" Kyle stuttered looking flustered. "Like being a minute late to a date and the girls should know me. I'm hardly late; they don't even listen to my reason."

"We get bruised easily," I said. Well…I didn't know what else to say.

"Should I ask Tess what I did wrong?" Kyle asked.

Um…

"I'm not sure," I said wincing. I didn't know whether that would make her happy or not. She might be happy that he cared about why she was mad but she might also be unhappy that he didn't know himself. But from my perspective, I didn't blame Kyle for not knowing. "She might…yell."

"Then what do I do?" Kyle asked.

"I'm afraid Dr. Maria can't help there," I replied apologetically. "But I can suggest you to follow your heart."

"Pfft!" Kyle scoffed. "An old saying. All that leads you to is trouble. Sometimes your heart wants things it can't have."

"Such as?" I was curious. A boy's insight.

"Well…a long time ago, my heart wanted Liz. I couldn't have her and all this other trouble came along because of it," Kyle explained.

"That was just a falsie."

"A what?" Kyle exclaimed incredulously.

"A falsie," I repeated. "Your heart thought it wanted something but it actually didn't."

"Then how do you know whether it's a 'falsie' or not?" Kyle asked appalled.

"Is it a want or a need?"

"What? Maria, stop talking in riddles. You're confusing me," Kyle said looking frustrated.

"Fine," I sighed. I was having fun playing Kyle like this but if he didn't like it, I'd stop. And no, I was NOT playing a game. Girls didn't play games when it came to feelings. "Lets say your heart is telling you to do something but when you think about it, do you need or want that thing? For example, your car. Do you need it or want it? Sometimes you may want something _so _bad that you think its your heart talking. But its not. Every time your heart wants something, it's also because it needs it."

Through my whole explanation, Kyle had his head cocked to the side looking confused. It was a truly cute sight indeed. I waited a few seconds and sure enough, understanding filled his blank face.

"You're still going riddles on me but I'm slowly getting you," Kyle said slowly making me beam. "However I don't know why you're grinning like that."

"You understood my riddles," I said teasingly.

"You're _still_ on riddles and yes, I am proud to be one of the few who understands you," Kyle said.

"Don't you get why I'm happy about riddles?" I asked with a dramatic sigh.

"Um…should I?"

"Michael's birthday, which is tomorrow so you should buy something if you haven't, is going to be flowered with riddles," I said.

Kyle's jaw dropped.

"Michael's birthday present is riddles? No offence to him but does he have the intelligence to work it out? And also, do you think Michael will be happy to open the door to find your showering him riddles on his birthday?"

I laughed and patted his tone stomach. Kyle is such a basketball player.

"Yes," I said defiantly. "You don't need to worry about me. However, you must buy Michael something or else you'll be getting a not-so-happy visit from me."

For the first time in ages, Kyle laughed. I frowned. Having a visit from me tomorrow if I found out he got nothing for Michael, would not be so funny.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't worry your pretty head about that. I got him a present."

I was gob smacked. _Kyle_ buying _Michael_ a present? _Kyle_ remembered? Well I suppose the later wasn't _that _surprising since I had been going around screaming it was Michael's birthday for the last two days. But still. Kyle bought Michael a present!!!

"When?" I gasped.

"Yesterday," Kyle answered.

"WHAT?!" I shrieked shocked. "You gave him his birthday present _yesterday_? Are you that vain that you can't visit him tomorrow and give it to him? Are you that – "

I was cut off when Kyle placed his hand around my mouth.

"Maria!" he exclaimed. "Calm down. I bought him a present yesterday but I haven't gave it to him."

He gave me a warning look with his eyes before slowly removing his hand.

"Oh," I said blushing. "My bad."

"Yeah," Kyle said. "After you and Tess left, Michael and I talked. And before I came home, I bought him a present."

"What did you buy him?" I asked curiously.

"A new number plate for his motorbike with Metallica on it," Kyle said. "Well…I ordered it to be exact. I have to pick it up later today."

"Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiice," I said with approval.

"I know," Kyle said looking bashful. Awww…cute.

"So…" I started casually. "You two just…talked when Tess and I left?"

Kyle glanced at me sideways. I tried to keep a neutral face. Of course I wanted to know what the two of them did in _Fantasy_.

"We stayed in _Fantasy_ for about ten minutes because I'm stingy and didn't want my money to be a waste. Then we left. It was awkward since we hardly talked. But then we did talk and it was good. We talked that much that we didn't come home until three. Yeah, dad wasn't happy with me."

I stared at him incredulously. I had a hard time having a conversation with Michael for five minutes and Kyle and him were _talking _for like five hours?! That just didn't work for me.

"About what?" I asked incredulously.

"Guy stuff," Kyle said shrugging casually. I narrowed my eyes because I so didn't believe him.

"Right," I said. "I have to go now."

"Why?" Kyle asked jumping off the sofa. "We were having such a great chat. Why are you leaving now? Is there a place you have to be?"

Hrmm…did Kyle always used to ask this many questions?

"It's Michael's birthday tomorrow. I have to plan RIDDLES," I said playfully tickling his ribs.

Aww man, there is so much work to be done to have the perfect birthday present I envisioned for Michael. It BETTER turn out good.

"Right…" Kyle said looking confused. "Can I help in any way?"

"Nope," I replied honestly.

The perfect birthday present from me can _only_ be from me.


	23. The Effect of Late Planning

**Title: **Living With My Best Friend's Rival

**Summary: **Let's say that Valenti and Amy DeLuca had wed at the end of Season One and bought a house together. This means Kyle and Maria are step bros and sis. So when Nasedo dies, Tess does move in with the Valenti's but this time the DeLucas are there too. Let's say that Nasedo died in an accident instead of a Skin.

All is in Maria's POV.

**Author's Note: **sorry I changed it so much! I also apologise if sum1 has took this idea, I haven't managed 2 scroll through all stories yet! So beep me, if my story relates 2 yours a bit! Sorry!

**SPECIAL NOTE: **OHMIGOD I AM SO HAPPY AND SAD AT THE SAME TIME!!!! I finally have Season Three and I finally watched it! YAY! I'm just so happy that I finally watched the whole season and so sad how there life ended! It's just so SAD!!! They deserve happiness and shouldn't have to RUN! That is why I'm going to make my story HAPPY! I know, I know, they're not real people but it's just still sad. Aww! Yes, people, I have my motivation back! xDxDxDxD

**Feedback to Reviews: **woot! i am still able to keep this heading! XD

PixieDreamer21: i know. my story's been twisting some characters characteristics. and michael's birthday is hopefully more romantic. xD

saanuska: LoL. i was just kiddin around. i'm glad you're still reading. hopefully it's entertaining enough to keep you till the end. xD

chaziod: i hope this is soon enough. and i'm always going to update. your wait is over…well next chapter. xD

I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!

oh and shoot! i want to THANK the people who have added me as fav author/ fav story. XD sorry, i lost my emails. i literally suck. but THANK YOU and LOVE YOU!!!!

**MICHAEL'S BIRTHDAY:**

sorry, i hope this get reader's attention. the next chapter (NOT THIS ONE) is the start of michael's birthday. however, i might have to cut it into two chapters as it might not all fit. (i can't stand the small font ) and YES i am very excited and PROUD of what i came up with. hope you can agree! xD

also, if i don't update in 7 days, i might not be able to update till awhile. holidays! damn they go fast! ( but trust me, THE BIRTHDAY will be good!

**Chapter Twenty-Three:: The Effect of Late Planning**

I was exhausted. It was seven at night and I felt as if my entire body was limp with no blood.

But I wasn't just exhausted. I was also happy. I have planned everything that was required for Michael's birthday to be perfect. Now I just have to tell Michael.

But still, I was feeling drained from the hours of planning and I felt as if I couldn't move. I sighed. Maybe I can get Max here to repair my sore muscles and overworked brain.

"You're _still_ sitting there," Kyle said shocked as he walked into the lounge room.

"Thanks for the observation," I said sarcastically.

I knew I was being mean and yes, I did feel bad about it but I was just so, so tired. But I still had to admire Kyle's cuteness. He was like a little toddler who said the cutest, clueless things. Aww!

"Why…are you still sitting there?" he asked slowly.

I raised my eyebrows. He was talking to me as if I was the insane one but hey, who was talking? _He_ was the insane one.

"I have just planned my birthday present for my boyfriend and I am beyond exhausted," I explained.

"Shouldn't you be in bed then?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows together making him look like a possum.

"Yeah," I groaned. "But I need to tell my plans to Michael and I really can't be bothered."

"Do you want me to?"

I looked at him with shining eyes. Was he being initiative? It was a new thing for me since, for as long as I could remember, Kyle always avoided being with Michael.

"Yes!" I said grinning happily. "And could you also carry all these papers on the table to my room WITHOUT ruining them? And then could you carry me to my room? I feel as though if I stand, my legs will collapse before me."

Kyle looked at me dumbfounded.

"I don't want to touch you…?" he coughed blushing. I smiled.

"Fine, I'll carry myself," I said using strenuous energy to push myself up from the chair. My muscles were all cramped from sitting in the chair too long.

"It's nothing personal," Kyle babbled as he picked up the papers on the table. "It's just…awkward, you know?"

"MmHm." I was feeling extremely tired. And I suppose I agree with Kyle. It might be a little odd if I was carried by someone other than Michael.

I yawned as I collapsed on my bed. I pulled my doona up to my chin and closed me eyes. I was ready to dream of Michael.

"Uh…Maria?"

I groaned as I reluctantly opened my heavy eyelids. Why was Kyle still talking to me?

"What?" I mumbled. I felt like I was asleep already. I was that drained out.

"What do you want me to tell Michael?" he asked.

"Oh." Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell him what I wanted done. "The plans for tomorrow are as follows: I am seeing Michael at 10.30am and I have him till 4.30pm. At 5pm, he is to meet Max and Isabel. And I think he'll spend about four-five hours with them. So I advise you to give your present to Michael before I rock up. And if you can, tell Tess for me."

"What?" Kyle protested. "No, no, no. I'm not talking to Tess right now, remember?"

"Well, I'm tired," I yawned. "I'll talk to you later. I need to sleep."

Kyle gave me a half-glare and walked out of my door. The last thing I heard was my door closing before I drifted off to a well-earned sleep.

………………………………………………

I groggily woke up as I heard a heated argument outside my room.

"I haven't even done anything wrong!"

"You are so wrapped up in yourself that you don't even see that everything you're doing _is_ wrong!"

"What the hell are you talking about? Name one thing that I've done wrong!"

"You…you ignore me the entire morning when I have done nothing wrong!"

"WHAT?! You ignored me first!"

Okay. Let's face the facts. I was not going to go back to sleep with Kyle and Tess rampaging each other.

"All I wanted to do was tell you the plans for tomorrow and you just attacked me!" Kyle sounded angry. That was a first. A very scary first.

I sighed and sat up on my bed. I was feeling a lot fresher but sleeping in jeans was not a very smart idea.

I opened the door and found myself in-between an argument that did not look like it'll end.

"Maria, I advise you move out of my way as I intend to zap some sense into Kyle," Tess hissed in a low, freakish voice.

"Um…would that be a good idea?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yes!" Tess exclaimed and she pushed past me.

I watched the whole scene before me. It was like it was in slow motion. Tess had her palm out in front of her and there were fierce red sparks cackling around her fingers. The sparks then shot out to a horrified Kyle and attacked his face.

Kyle fell to the floor moaning in pain.

I glanced nervously at Tess. Had she become possessed? Was she following the footsteps of her murderous protector?

Kyle let out another cry as he grabbed at his stinging face.

Suddenly, Tess's face twisted from satisfaction to horror. She fell down next to him and cradled his face.

"I'm so sorry, Kyle," she cried as tears fell down her face. "I…I was just so angry. Oh, my…I'm so sorry."

She was soon babbling incoherently as she nested Kyle's face to her petite body.

"Should I call Max?" I asked hovering uncertainly. I somehow felt as though I was intruding in a lover's quarrel. Except…the two were still not going out with each other.

Tess nodded; she seemed as though she couldn't speak.

I grabbed the home phone and dialled the Evans' number. Isabel picked up.

"Hello?" She sounded hopeful. As if she was expecting Alex. I was sorry to ruin her mood.

"Hey, it's Maria. Can I talk to Max?" I asked.

"Sure." Isabel's response was curt and almost disappointed. I wouldn't mind having a quick chat with Isabel but there were bigger issues now.

"Hello?" This time it was the other Evans who sounded hopeful. Why didn't Isabel inform him that I wasn't Liz?

"It's Maria," I said trying not to roll me eyes. Before I could request for his help he started talking.

"Maria, I am so grateful hearing from you. I want to thank you excessively for talking to Liz. I have never been so happy for so long!" Max sounded ecstatic and I hated to ruin his mood.

"It's not a problem," I said hurriedly. "Listen, I need your help. Tess sort of zapped Kyle and now he's sort of injured. Could you come over, like, now?"

"Sure." Talking in his usual serious tone, Max hanged up. I rushed back to Kyle and Tess.

Kyle looked better now. The red marks on his face had faded and he looked conscious. Tess was still holding him as if he'd fly away if she let go.

"Max is coming," I informed the two. My presence wasn't even acknowledged. The two were talking to each other as if they were pouring out their souls.

"I'm okay," Kyle grumbled as he laid peacefully in Tess's lap. "My face just burned for a bit, that's all."

"I'm so, so, so, so sorry!" Tess sobbed.

"Will you stop crying?" Kyle growled looking annoyed. "I deserved it anyway."

"What?" Tess asked appalled. "You so did not deserve it! You've been right about everything. I have been overreacting with everything!"

"No, you've been right!" Kyle said shaking his head. "I know there's some things I've messed up in but I thought ignoring it would be fine."

Tess was crying again. I think this was my time to leave. This was definitely a lover's make-up or the start of something.

"Uh…I'm going to Michael's and tell Max I say hi," I said uncertainly. I was still melted in the background as the two were still lustfully gazing into each other's eyes.

I shook my head in disbelief and made my way to Michael's…

…………………………………………………………………

"Good evening," I greeted as my mouth-watering boyfriend opened the door to his apartment.

"Maria," Michael said looking shocked. "Kyle came before and he said you were kind of out of it."

"Yeah, I was tired but now I'm refreshed," I said. I winked at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Is that why you came?" Michael murmured trapping me in his arms.

"Yeah and to make sure Kyle told you the correct details for your birthday tomorrow," I said as I played with the collar of his T-shirt.

"10.30am-4.30pm, I'm yours. And at 5pm, I'm off with Maxwell and Isabel?" Michael asked.

"Yep," I said, proud Kyle got it correct. "You'll probably get your present from Kyle and Tess before I arrive. My bet, they'll come together."

"Why's that?" Michael asked. "Yesterday, Valenti was grumbling about Tess."

"A long story short: Tess and Kyle were fighting, their screams woke me up in fact, and Tess zapped Kyle out of anger. And now the two seem to be making up."

Michael rolled his eyes. I agreed with him. It sounded very stupid the way I said it.

"Are you bonding with Kyle?" I asked as I thought about last night.

Michael shrugged.

"I like him around. Teasing is hilarious," Michael said with a grin. I grinned back. I loved teasing Kyle as well.

"Why were you so tired?" Michael asked as he ran his hands up and down my back. I was feeling as if I lost my feet again.

I pondered whether I should tell him the truth. That I basically spent my afternoon and evening planning his birthday. He might appreciate the love I have for him but then again he might not. If I had been the perfect girlfriend, I would've planned it ages ago.

"Who cares? I'm not tired anymore," I said seductively as I pushed him gently onto his couch.

"Good," Michael whispered as he pulled my head down to his.

Yum.


	24. Michael's Birthday, Part 1

**Title: **Living With My Best Friend's Rival

**Summary: **Let's say that Valenti and Amy DeLuca had wed at the end of Season One and bought a house together. This means Kyle and Maria are step bros and sis. So when Nasedo dies, Tess does move in with the Valenti's but this time the DeLucas are there too. Let's say that Nasedo died in an accident instead of a Skin.

All is in Maria's POV.

**Author's Note: **sorry I changed it so much! I also apologise if sum1 has took this idea, I haven't managed 2 scroll through all stories yet! So beep me, if my story relates 2 yours a bit! Sorry!

**SPECIAL NOTE: **OHMIGOD I AM SO HAPPY AND SAD AT THE SAME TIME!!!! I finally have Season Three and I finally watched it! YAY! I'm just so happy that I finally watched the whole season and so sad how there life ended! It's just so SAD!!! They deserve happiness and shouldn't have to RUN! That is why I'm going to make my story HAPPY! I know, I know, they're not real people but it's just still sad. Aww! Yes, people, I have my motivation back! xDxDxDxD

**Feedback to Reviews: **wah! i think i'm getting less and less reviews BUT at least there's still at least one! thank you for reviewin!!! the thanks to…

PixieDreamer21: no, no, tess is pure goodness in this story. and i won't ever get tired of you saying you love my story or great job. :wink: LoL! 3

Keirah: LoL. sorry! just had to get your attention! a little pre-warning thing. well this time it aint a trick. hope you like it! 3

LOTS OF THANKS!!! AND LOVE!!

**A LITTLE NOTE FROM ME**

YAY MICHAEL'S BIRTHDAY! its kinda long…and i was gonna make it 3 parts but then it just got confusin. so its still only two parts to michael's birthday. and after that, THE FINAL CHAPTER. the story has finally reached its ending.

anyway back to michael's birthday, i really liked what i came up with but when i wrote it, it seemed lame. so hopefully you'lll like it! by the way, this is something I'D do for my boy just to show how normal i can be.

PLEASE ENJOY!!

**Chapter Twenty-Four:: Michael's Birthday, Part 1**

I sat upright as the alarm went off at 9AM. OHMIGOD!!! It's my boyfriend's birthday!!! I was beyond excited.

But I couldn't help feeling nervous. What if he didn't like his present that I spent hours on? What if he thought it was dorky? Oh, no. I might start hyperventilating.

Okay, breathe, DeLuca. Think like a Buddha. Be in control. Calm down. Speaking of Buddha, my favourite Buddha Boy (AKA Kyle) was seen happy with my favourite Alien Queen (AKA Tess). When I came home from a…'catch-up' with Michael the two were snuggled happily on the couch.

And that was the plan I have for today.

After a thorough shower (who wants to smell eek on their baby's birthday?), I put on a yellow dress. Personally, I love the colour yellow. It's bright, a 'happy' colour and matches my pale skin. It was a halter-neck dress that reached my knees. I dried my hair letting my natural curls flow freely. I put on white wedges (my favourite type) of shoes and then worked on my make-up. I didn't go over the top though. Mascara, small blush and pink lipgloss. Michael's supposed to love my natural beauty. I finished my look with huge silver hoop earrings a silver necklace with a cute love heart on it.

By the time I finished, it was 10.13am. Sorry mum, but I couldn't have breakfast today. No time. And I mean, I can always devour Michael. _That_ is more filling than anything else.

I smiled into the mirror and picked up the gift bag beside my bed. It was time to give Michael my present.

As I headed up towards Michael's apartment, I met Kyle and Tess coming down from the elevator. They had their arms wrapped around each other and looked SUPER cute. But between you and me, I bet Michael and I looked better.

"Michael's going to love you," Tess cooed as she lightly tapped my arm. I suppose Kyle told her my present.

"I hope so," I said as my heart thumped in my chest.

"He is," Kyle confirmed. He then glanced at the beaming girl in his arms. "If Tess gave me that for my birthday, I'd be wrapped."

The two gazed longingly into each other's eyes. It reminded me of how Valenti was with my mum before the two got hitched. And the time Max and Liz denied their feelings.

"I'm heading up," I said leaving the lovebirds to make their own birdies. Ha. I'm so dirty.

I let out a deep breath when I reached Michael's door. It was normal for me to feel nervous right? I knocked gently on his door. He opened his door the second later.

"HAPPY SWEET 17TH, MICHAEL GUERIN!" I squealed as I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a serious kiss on his lips.

We didn't part until I realised I need oxygen in order to give Michael a present.

"Thank-you," Michael said breathlessly. Our kisses are that amazing. "But you say 'sweet' birthdays on your 16th."

"Well, I didn't know you then, did I?" I pouted. "Here's what I got you. I hope you like it."

I held my breath as Michael gently took the gift bad from my (almost shaking) hands. He pulled out a black marker, a camera that prints out photos on the spot and a handsome scrapbook.

Michael gave me a perplexed look and then flicked through the pages in the scrapbook. There was nothing inside.

"Uh…thanks?" Michael said. For once, I could read the expression on his face. It was complete bewilderment.

"There's a note on the first page," I whispered. What if he didn't like it?! I was sure I'd burst into tears.

"Right…" Michael said slowly and took out the small slip. He read it out loud.

"_I am accompanied with accessories  
That is completely new and bare  
Help me fill up the pages  
With the marker to record what you and Maria share  
Now think of the relationship you and Maria hold  
How did it all unfold?"_

Some understanding filled Michael's gorgeous face. I couldn't close my mouth any longer. I decided to do some explaining.

"This is only a small fraction of your present," I said hurriedly. I tend to talk quick when I was nervous. I was now extremely nervous so I doubted Michael could even understand me. "Well…I tried explaining it in that introductory note. Well…I thought I could take you back to where our relationship started. When we reach a place, you take a picture and stick it on one of the pages. And then use the marker to write down what it means. I thought you might like it since you are smart and will be able to crack them easily. And then I-"

I was cut off when Michael rudely muttered 'shut up' and sealed my lips with his. I didn't protest and wrapped my arms around him. I realised I was getting lost in his arms and decided it'll probably be best if I finished his present.

"So you like it?" I asked as I reluctantly pulled back.

"Loving it, baby," Michael grinned and scanned the note again. "Are we travelling today? A bit like a treasure hunt?"

"Yes…to the places I believe we share so strong…if you don't mind," I said blushing.

"Don't mind at all," Michael winked. "So let's start. I'm psyched, baby, I really am. I can't wait to see which places you cited. So…my first clue. Where did we start?"

"You remember that far back?" I teased. I was now relaxed as Michael looked happy with the present I presented him.

"Of course!" Michael exclaimed. "It was…when that strange teacher assigned us to be partners."

"Yes, go on…" I nodded encouragingly.

"So…I find that teacher?" Michael asked frowning.

"Well…a bit further up in our relationship. Why did you decide to even _do _the assignment?" I hinted.

I watched as it dawned to Michael.

"You had a car!" he said looking excited. "The Jetta! Is that it?"

"Bingo!" I said kissing his cheek.

"So…now I find the Jetta?" Michael asked looking excited. I had never seen Michael look so excited. And it was because of me.

"Yep," I said.

"Is that at the Valenti Residence?" he asked. I gave him a thoughtful look.

"I wonder how I got here…" I said.

Michael blushed. This was extremely cute since I hardly see Michael blush.

"Spaceship? Sorry, Maria, I'm so caught up in this I forgot. Lets go," Michael said wrapping a warm arm around my shoulder.

"Don't forget these," I said picking up the scrapbook, camera and marker.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, my bad," Michael said releasing me to carry the items.

"I never knew you could be so creative," Michael teased as we went down on the elevator. "This is a lot of riddles."

"There's a lot you don't know about me," I winked back up at him. We reached the Jetta but we both paused.

I was sure he was thinking the same thing I was. This was how it started. And look at us now. Never been more happy.

"Time to fill up the scrapbook. Take a snap!" I said breaking the tender silence.

"Right," Michael said as he handed me the gift bag. He took out the cute mini camera.

He walked to the front of the Jetta and took a picture. There was a flash and a click as the picture came out.

I handed him the scrapbook and then whacked myself on the forehead.

"Hey, don't do that," Michael said as he grabbed my wrist.

"I forgot _glue_!" I cried in despair. "How are you suppose to stick them on?!"

The helpful, understanding response from Michael was a smirk.

"Cool your jets, beautiful," Michael said smoothly. "You forget that I come with almost everything."

He wiggled his fingers at me and I realised he could glue it in.

"Well, I wanted it to be perfect," I grumbled.

"It is," Michael confirmed as he hovered his hand over the picture of the Jetta on the scrapbook. There was a slight sizzle as the picture stuck itself on.

"What do you want to call this?" I asked as I dangled the marker in front of his eyes.

"Where it all started?" Michael suggested as he took it from my fingers.

"It's your scrapbook, you decide," I said.

Michael smiled at me and wrote in his thin writing 'The Start of True Happiness'.

"Aww!" I cooed when I saw it.

"Just showing my feelings," Michael murmured as he wiped a small tear from my cheek. I am too emotional sometimes.

"Now, where's my next riddle to solve?" he asked looking around the exterior of the Jetta.

"Inside," I said hopping into the passenger seat. Michael raised an eyebrow and sat in the driver seat. There was a note stuck on the steering wheel.

"_I am used to take you to places  
To any place you desire  
Maria may be found beside you  
Supporting you if you break a tyre  
Now take me to the destination  
That is the start of you and Maria's communication"_

A grin slowly spread on Michael's face.

"I think I know all the destinations," he said as he revved up the engine.

"Really?" I said. "Cuz we can stop now if you want."

"No, I like this," Michael said as he entered the highway. "I want to see what you think we share. You might miss something."

"Pfft!" I scoffed. "I remember everything."

Michael's response was a knowing grin.

"Do you even know where to go?" I asked.

"I remember everything too, Maria," Michael said. "Didn't I ever tell you aliens have ten times the IQ of humans? We're going to Alladin's Porno Room, right?"

I grinned back. I had tried to make the riddles quite straightforward but it helped that 'Michael remembered everything'. It meant that he cared for our relationship as much as I cared about it too.

"Spot on," I said. "It's gonna be a long ride, though…"

"So?" Michael asked carelessly. "Everything's more than okay when you're next to me."

I reached over and squeezed his free hand. Who ever thought that Michael could be so sweet?

It seemed like the ride on 285 South was never-ending the first time but this time, it was quick. Maybe it was because now I enjoyed his company. We talked about everything and before I knew it we were there.

"Do you remember which room?" I asked as we hopped out.

"Remember everything," he said as he lead me in the correct direction.

"I placed the note on the door in case you forgot," I said as an obvious note loomed in front of us.

"You underestimate me," he said as he grabbed the note.

"_So I hear my looks aren't appealing  
A porno room is quite an offensive name  
But I'm pleased to be an accommodation  
That isn't all completely lame  
Now I bet you're starting to starve  
But there are snacks waiting for your love"_

"That's right," Michael commented when he finished reading the note. "I went to grab chocolate."

"You worked that out fast," I said surprised. That riddle wasn't as self-explaining as the others.

"Did I forget to mention what's always on an alien's mind? Sex and food," he grinned. I shook my head and playfully his arm.

"Photo time," I said pointing to the gift bag. Aren't I terrible? I was making the birthday boy carry the bag. But he _was_ the one with muscles.

"Are there people inside?" he whispered.

"No, this is a pov hotel," I replied. "Why?"

Michael winked, unlocked the door and stepped inside. I shook my head. Always impulsive.

After a quick snap and power gluing Michael wrote: 'Alladin's Porno Room – Wished it was Maria's Porno Room instead!'

"Michael!" I gasped when I read what he wrote. He was slowly getting dirtier every day but I didn't mind. And I _started_ this porno thing.

"It's what I really feel," Michael smiled.

I rolled me eyes. Michael scanned the riddle again and then we made our way to the closest vending machine (I had assumed this was the one Michael went to) and found another riddle.

"_It's true chocolate's delicious  
But can't satisfy a yearning hunger  
So take this voucher  
And don't wait any longer"_

Attached was a voucher with two '$150 Worth Lunch'.

"Time for lunch," I said plucking the two vouchers. I was starving and it was only just past 12.

"Do I take a picture of this?" Michael asked as he jabbed a finger at the vending machine.

"If you want," I said after a pause. "It doesn't play that much in our relationship."

"Oh, but it does," Michael murmured mysteriously.

He took a picture, glued it on and wrote: 'The Vending Machine – What They Expect Would Impress a Girl.'

I snorted. I never knew Michael could be so funny either.

As we made our way to the restaurant offered in the hotel, Michael started asking questions.

"How did you plan all this?" he asked.

"A few phone calls and a lot of begs," I answered.

"How long did it take?" he asked.

I decided it was best if I didn't tell him it was rather rushed.

"Enough time to please my boy," I said.

Michael rolled his eyes. We entered the restaurant and I lead him to a fancy-looking table which I had reserved for us.

We ordered our food (Michael making sure he kept to the $150) but he was disappointed when he found out there was no Tabasco.

"Why don't you ask me?" I asked.

"You have Tabasco?" he asked with a confused look.

I pulled out a miniature Tabasco bottle from my handbag. It was only about 5cm in height.

Michael looked gob smacked when he retrieved it from my hand.

"They sell it this size?" he asked looking at in awe.

"No," I said. "I got Max to resize it to make it look cute and edible. I have two more in my handbag if you'd like more."

Michael was too speechless to speak. I suppose the sight of a really, really small Tabasco bottle would be rather odd.

After we finished our lunch (Michael still glancing at the mini Tabasco frequently), I realised I was $10 over.

"Michael, could you be a dear and pay $10?" I asked sweetly. "You are the gentleman."

Michael glanced at me sideways.

"Sure."

"Here is what you owe," the waiter said and placed another riddle on the table.

"But you are $10 over," Michael pointed out.

"I paid when you went to take a leak," I smiled. Michael smiled back and put back his wallet.

He then read out the next riddle.

"_I hope you enjoyed your lunch immensely  
But hope there's still a little more room  
I'm dark and sweet; spicy with Tabasco  
A dietary quirk that gives a boom  
Now find me quickly so Maria can calm down  
Take her back into town"_

"Where could they offer something so sweet?" Michael teased already standing up.

"I know," I said standing up next to him.

"I hear the Crashdown offers nice yummy chocolate cakes," Michael said as he picked up the mini Tabasco bottle.

"You heard right," I replied. I doubted Michael could hear me since he was transfixed with the bottle again.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "You've been staring at the bottle non-stop since you saw it."

"Yeah!" Michael said snapping back to reality. "This bottle is just…so…cute! I can't believe you thought of this!"

I couldn't believe Michael just said cute. I hardly heard him say it.

"Glad to make you happy," I said.

Michael pecked me on the cheek and we made our way to the Crashdown. When we entered, Liz shrieked (yet she still managed to look beautiful): "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

This was followed with everyone in the Crashdown echoing happy birthday. Except they didn't shriek. Michael looked embarrassed but slightly pleased.

"I believe I ordered a cake," I said to my best friend.

"That's right!" Liz piped happily. "Please allow me to escort you to the cake."

Michael gave me a wistful look as we followed Liz to the back room. On the table laid a massive cake and a riddle.

"Enjoy!" Liz grinned as she made her way back to serve alien-named food.

"I like this one," Michael said as he took a photo.

When he stuck it on he wrote: 'What Maria tasted in our first kiss (with a hint of Tabasco)'

I laughed when he wrote that. Let me tell you, what I tasted I'd never forget. I loved the taste. Michael then carefully cut a piece, squeezed some Tabasco, and ate it.

"Want some?" he offered.

"Nah," I said. I was still full.

"What about a reminder of our first kiss?" he suggested.

"Yes," I grinned as I moved towards him.

We both parted our mouths and I tasted the memory of our first kiss. It was delicious and if possible, better than the first time.

After Michael decided he was full, he read the next riddle.

"_I heard I didn't seem expensive  
That cut me really deep  
But I saw the actions taken  
To find items that aren't cheap  
Here you will find near the phone  
That' you'll never be alone"_

"Hmm…" Michael said thoughtfully. "This is quite tough but I remember where our relationship headed next. Another cheap hotel?"

"You do remember everything," I said.

"Yep," Michael grinned back.

We both said bye to Liz and our co-workers and headed back to my Jetta.

"Has Liz handed you a present?" I asked.

"Yeah, along with Tess, Kyle, the Evans parents, your mum and Valenti," Michael answered.

"My _mum_?" I asked shocked.

"Yep!" Michael said. "She loves me."

I was too shocked to answer. And all those times she told me to stay away…Terrible.

"Do I need a key?" Michael asked when we reached the door to another cheap hotel.

"I have it," I said giving it to him. "I did have to plant the note."

"Of course," Michael said as he unlocked the door. He headed straight for the phone. The place where I was happily snuggled with him.

"Oh, yeah, photo," Michael said before reading the next riddle.

He took a snap, glued it and wrote: "The Last Cheap Hotel I'd Ever Take Maria To."

I laughed once again.

"Are you sure?" I teased.

"You're worth way more," he answered huskily and gave me a quick kiss.

I watched as a massive grin broke out on Michael's face when he read the next riddle.

"_I am where you give stolen kisses  
I keep your secrets within me  
They use me to clean 'erasers'  
But you know that's not all you see  
Come quickly into my confided space  
So Maria can ravish your handsome face"_

"Lets go to the Eraser Room so you can ravish my face," Michael said.

I giggled as I took his offered arm. I couldn't wait either.


	25. Michael's Birthday, Part 2

**Title: **Living With My Best Friend's Rival

**Summary: **Let's say that Valenti and Amy DeLuca had wed at the end of Season One and bought a house together. This means Kyle and Maria are step bros and sis. So when Nasedo dies, Tess does move in with the Valenti's but this time the DeLucas are there too. Let's say that Nasedo died in an accident instead of a Skin.

All is in Maria's POV.

**Author's Note: **sorry I changed it so much! I also apologise if sum1 has took this idea, I haven't managed 2 scroll through all stories yet! So beep me, if my story relates 2 yours a bit! Sorry!

**SPECIAL NOTE: **OHMIGOD I AM SO HAPPY AND SAD AT THE SAME TIME!!!! I finally have Season Three and I finally watched it! YAY! I'm just so happy that I finally watched the whole season and so sad how there life ended! It's just so SAD!!! They deserve happiness and shouldn't have to RUN! That is why I'm going to make my story HAPPY! I know, I know, they're not real people but it's just still sad. Aww! Yes, people, I have my motivation back! xDxDxDxD

**Feedback to Reviews: **yippess! REVIEWS!! XD XD XD

lilfarie: haha. thank u, miss farie. here's the next ch. hope i still cover all the criteria i did for the previous ch.

PixieDreamer21: thank you, thank you. i know, LoL. i made maria super go. and yeah…i thought it was quite romantic too…and um, you mention an after party? o.O i'm a bit lost with that. sorry! i am like, really slow.

Chaziod: thank you, thank you. i swear this was the quickest i could update. i know, quite long. :bad tiff:

Keirah: thank you, thank you. i suppose i can be creative, LoL. and yes, i can deal with the little review numbers. :sobs: LoL, i just like feeling loved. haha

I THANK YOU ALL DEARLY WITH LOVE. Note: i went to look at my chapters and there's like a 3 at the end. no, i am NOT loopy (well not that loopy). it's that love symbol, you know the one with the insert sign thing? sorry, i'm probably making no sense. but yeah, it didn't come up but every 3 you see at the end of a feedback, it means LOVE! cuz i love you guys.

**ANOTER LITTLE NOTE FROM ME**

here is part 2 and final chap of michael's birthday. to be honest, i think it's kinda lame. i think i'm like kinda rusty since i have written for awhile.

the following chapter, is the finale.

and…it's MY FORMAL TONIGHT!!! - sorry had to add that in. a little excited.

advanced apology: if there's errors, it's cuz i'm in a rush. sorry!

**Chapter Twenty-Four:: Michael's Birthday, Part 2**

"Michael!" I gasped as he started trailing fiery kisses down my neck.

Instead of _me_ ravishing him, he was ravishing me. Not that I minded but I feared that I was getting side-tracked and would spend over-time with him when he had to meet Max and Isabel later.

But do I _really_ have to let him go? He was so warm and muscular…and he smelt delicious. And tasted like yumness. And his hands felt like they were crawling everywhere sending me delightful shivers. His hair was so soft under my fingertips and his lips were soft too…

I didn't want to leave.

"Maria, you're beautiful." Michael's hot breath tickled my ear before he sealed my lips with his.

_You're beautiful too_, I thought dreamily as I fought a heated battle with his mouth.

After a couple of seconds, I pulled back as I needed to gulp in much needed oxygen.

"Why did you stop?" Michael sulked breathlessly as he played with one of my hair strands.

"Breathing!" I panted which wasn't helped as Michael slowly, lazily trailed a finger up my leg.

Okay, I think it was time to slow down. Yes, sure it was his birthday, and yes I love and trust him immensely, but taking me in the Eraser Room? Nu-uh.

"Michael," I breathed as I caught his finger. I raised his naughty fingers and lightly kissed them.

"You okay?"

Michael's eyes were no longer full of lust but full of worry. I could easily tell he would put me in front of him as I would for him.

"Yeah," I laughed and hugged him tight. I could also feed a little intruder prodding my midsection…

I blushed and slowly released him. I didn't want him to feel embarrassed.

"You sure?" Michael frowned. He didn't seem to be disturbed that I felt _something_.

"Yes," I teased holding his large, warm hands. Might as well still flirt a little. "It's just I have a time limit."

Michael groaned and rested his forehead against mine. I felt that way too.

"I know, I just wish it wasn't true," Michael grumbled as he released me. I immediately felt cold.

"Now where was that clue?" he muttered as he looked around, scratching his ear in the process.

"_Thanks_ for treating my present with such care," I said sarcastically as I helped him search for the clue.

"Well, I'll never treat _you_ like that," he teased back. He quickly pecked my forehead.

"Ooh, I found it," I said excitedly as I saw the baby-blue post-it on the ground.

"It's slightly creased," Michael said apologetically as he picked it up.

"Oh well, I bet your big foot stepped on it when you eagerly pushed me against the wall," I whispered seductively into his ear.

Michael groaned again and in the process, nearly scrunched up the little post-it.

"It's too small in here for hot talk," he grumbled. I smiled and poked my tongue at him.

Michael rolled his eyes before reading out the next clue.

"_I was made with tender care_

_The only tool was your hand_

_Maria keeps me in her locker_

_To remind her of her and…_

_You."_

"I wonder what that is…" I pondered playfully.

"How did you know I made it with 'tender' care? I am good at lying, you know," he smirked. "I'd do anything to please you."

"You used your forbidden powers?" I gasped in shock.

I really did believe the napkin-holder was hand-made. I believed that he took the time to construct something so beautiful. And all this time…he used his powers.

"Hey," Michael called softly, cradling my face in his hand. "The napkin-holder was hand-made. I still have scars on my hand from when I cut myself in the process."

I felt a wave of relief rush through me. Okay. He did make it. It was something important to him too.

"You had me there, Space Boy," I fake-growled.

"It's my forte," he grinned.

"You cut yourself?" I asked softly, raising his hands to my lips. I saw the little, red marks and felt a pang of guilt. "Why don't you get Max to heal it?"

"Nah," Michael said. "Reminds me of everything you and I go through."

Tears filled my eyes. The first time I saw Michael Guerin (sometime in Third Grade), I never believed he would be romantic. Okay, so he was probably just nine then (lol), but even when we entered high school, I still didn't believe he could be romantic.

Boy, was I wrong.

"You're so sweet," I cooed.

"To you, who wouldn't be?" he teased then he got out the camera. Oh, yeah, I forgot about the scrapbook thing.

"Should we kiss?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around him.

"What else is the Eraser Room for?" he smirked as he planted a big, wet one on me. Even though my eyes were closed, I saw the flash of the camera.

"We look hot," Michael commented as he glued the photo on.

I didn't respond to that comment. Even in the dark, I could see a heated romance in the photo. But it just looked weird seeing yourself kissing someone in a photo. Seriously.

He then wrote with the marker: Eraser Room, No Trace of an Innocent Maria

I gaped and whacked him on the arm.

"Who ever said I was innocent in the first place?" I said.

"I like you naughty," Michael grinned. He looped an arm around my neck as he lead me out of the Eraser Room.

As we walked to my locker, I realised I was extremely happy. I was so glad that Michael was enjoying his present. I was glad I put all this time and love into it. XD

"I was meant to ask, how did you end up renting the school on the weekend," Michael said breaking the peaceful silence.

"I'm such an innocent girl," I said widening my eyes to make it look cute and innocent. "Teachers adore me. They love me. They do as I command."

"Are you serious?" Michael asked.

"Why is it so hard to believe?" I asked with equal shock.

"It's just…I've seen you when you're not innocent," Michael said as he nodded his head in the direction of the Eraser Room.

I laughed and said, "Let's keep it that way."

We stopped at our locker and Michael opened it instead of me. He never knew my locker combo. He just used his celestial powers.

"Looking good," he commented as he plucked the riddle off. He then got out the camera.

"I think you should be in the picture," I said wrestling the camera off him.

"Na ah," Michael said wrestling back. It was like so easy for him to take it off me as I am so weak. "I ain't photo friendly.

I pouted.

"Fine, birthday boy. Be the photographer."

He patted my head (I personally hate this gesture, it makes me feel like a dog), and took a picture.

He then scrawled: The Napkin Holder – The 'Correct' Way to Say Thank-You

"Remember that next time," I said reading from his shoulder.

"I'll never forget," he said solemnly. Then he read out the next riddle:

"_You are not only Maria's saviour_

_As Amy Valenti (nee DeLuca) realised_

_A tough wrestling match that includes you_

_Is enough to make anyone terrified"_

"Hmm…" Michael said with a smile. "Luckily, this is like a timeline. And luckily that I can decipher codes easily. I know what this is about. Your mum thinking I was Eddie. But where do I go?"

"Where the event was held," I answered.

"Ahh…the UFO Centre. Maybe I'll say hi to Max if he's working," Michael said leading me out of the school. I locked the main gates after as I was entrusted with the key.

"I doubt it, he's probably preparing your present," I said bluntly.

"I feel so loved," Michael said sarcastically. "I laughed silently when you put nee Deluca."

I laughed out loud.

"Yeah, I'm still getting used to that," I replied.

We chatted happily, playfully and flirtingly on our way to the UFO Centre. I was at ease. I was in love.

We entered the UFO Centre and Max's boss gave us a curt hello. I remember he still held a grudge against Michael for when he printed out stuff about the dome. Sad. Why couldn't he move on.

At the arena ring, Michael pulled off the next riddle and took a quick photo. He then wrote: The Infamous Fight – Mud wasn't on my mind.

"Huh?" I said as I read his writing. "What do you mean?"

Michael sighed but didn't look annoyed. He looked sort of amused and embarrassed.

"Remember how you were kissing me thanks and then I said I was thinking of mud?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "I felt like a tool for bothering to try."

"Well…I wasn't thinking of mud. I was thinking of you. And how delicious you are…but at the time we were off. So I just said mud, to piss you off," Michael grinned.

"Shifty," I replied. I gave him a quick but passionate kiss. He was so adorable! And he got more romantic with each passing minute. It's like there was a DECENT reason for the times he acted like a total ass.

"Now, now," grumbled Max's grumpy boss. "You came for what you wanted. You can get out now."

I widened my eyes at Michael and dragged him out of the building. As I passed the boss, I muttered, "Thanks."

When we were outside, I burst into a fit of giggles.

"Someone wasn't happy!" I laughed.

"Yeah," Michael agreed. "I don't know how Max can work with him."

"Yeah, I know," I replied.

Michael read out the next riddle:

"_I am used to keep you warm_

_But I cannot protect you from rain_

_Maria's been looking after me every night_

_But it's time I return to where I should remain"_

"This one's slightly ambiguous," Michael commented, scratching his chin. "I can only guess by remembering the next major event in our relationship. And that's…that's the night I…cried."

My heart went out to him. He didn't look sad but sort of embarrassed. But I remembered that night when I took him in. My heart was breaking so slowly, that it was painful. I could never stand it when guys cried. And I never thought that Michael would cry…

"That's right," I whispered. "You left something of yours at my place that night. I've kept it ever since."

"What was it?" Michael asked. His eyebrows furrowed together and he looked so cute.

"Your…jumper," I said avoiding eye contact. I was such a sad case. Not returning it until now. "I'm still sorry for the way my mum chased you out."

"Nah, that's cool," Michael chuckled. "Okay, let's go to your house so I can see what my jumper now looks like."

I nodded and we were once again in my Jetta heading to my new hone. Whoa, this little car went through a lot today. Like a roadtrip. And the best part? Michael's with me.

I took Michael to my room, possibly for the first time, and there laid his jumper folded neatly on the bed. A riddle was placed on top.

"Oh, yeah, I remember this," Michael said as he examined his jumper. "I thought I blew it up when I was in a rage."

"I just wanted to keep it…cuz I wanted to be reminded of you always," I said feebly.

Michael didn't reply but took a picture. I went over to him and watched him write: Yankee's Jumper – Now Owned By Maria

"What?!" I exclaimed when I read it. "No, no, it's yours! You used to like it! You wore it like all the time!"

"So? I lived without it for like half a year. Keep it. My present to you," Michael said fiercely.

"You sure?" I enquired.

Michael nodded.

"Thanks," I said gratefully. "It makes me feel special that, you know, you came to…me."

"That's because you are special," Michael replied. I swear he can melt me like butter sometimes.

"So are you, Space Boy," I said.

"I know," Michael said regaining his normal ego boost. "Let me see where our relationship then takes us."

He picked up the note, with tender care I noticed, and read it aloud.

"_I am what you call home  
If you're not in Maria's arms  
But sometimes I see you in both  
Raising all the fire alarms"_

"Holy smoke! You have a camera on us?" Michael practically squawked.

"No!" I exclaimed incredulously. "I am speaking of a non-living thing and pretending it has eyes."

"I see," Michael said gathering himself. He did sort of just lose his cool just then. "Then what is it?"

I gaped at him.

"Where's the brains of my boy?" I asked lightly prodding his head.

"It's filled with too much lust. Help me on this one," Michael smirked back.

"Fine," I grinned. "Here's another clue. Where do we make out most of the time?"

I watched as understanding dawned on his face. I also watched as he slapped his forehead. He must be spending a lot of time with me if he's picking up my traits.

"How stupid! My apartment!" he exclaimed. Colour was rising on his cheeks. "Don't worry, Earth Girl, your brains will make me intelligent."

"Earth Girl?" I repeated.

Michael shrugged and grinned.

"You should get a nickname too. I mean, you call me Space Boy."

"Earth Girl?" I pondered. I couldn't help myself. I burst out laughing. "You make it sound like I'm an environmental freak or something. Like I embrace nature."

"You do though," he pointed out.

I paused and thought about. I guess I did. Like I would blow a fuse if I caught someone littering. Or even as little as stepping on a delicate flower.

"Spot on," I said looping my arm through his. "You know me better than anyone else."

"Ditto," replied the guy who spoke little words.

We hopped back into our Jetta and drove back to Michael's apartment.

"Right back where we started," I commented as he unlocked the door.

"Yep," he replied. "Now, do I have to raid my entire apartment just to find one clue?"

"Nope," I replied. "Think now, Space Boy. Where do we normally make-out?"

I watched as Michael glanced at the couch. Sure enough, there was another neatly folded paper.

"I didn't notice you put this in this morning," Michael frowned.

"Well observed," I said. "I didn't put the next riddle here. I ensured someone broke into your apartment."

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem."

"Well…cheese time!" Michael grinned. He gently removed the paper and stood in front of the couch. "You going to pose, princess."

It wasn't a question, it was an order.

"I'm sorry, bub, but I'm not going to pose," I said, shaking my head.

"Why?" Michael asked making a lost puppy-dog face. Too bad it wouldn't work. This time.

"I'll so feel like a Playgirl or something," I remarked.

Michael laughed. It felt like Michael had laughed more today then he ever did his entire life. My heart felt golden since I was the cause of most of his laughter and I was there to witness them.

"You don't have to look seductive," he grinned.

"What am I suppose to look like on the make-out couch?" I asked.

"Yourself."

"Yeah, Michael. You'll label this pic as 'Steamy' or something and there I am giggling my head off in the picture. It just doesn't gel."

"Fine," Michael sighed. "You win."

"I always do."

"You think that," he said as he took the picture. He labelled it as: My Two Homes – The Homey Couch, When Maria is Here

"Aww…" I whispered as I read his words.

"Aww," Michael imitated. He made his voice high like a girl's and let me tell you, _that_ was not attractive. It also ruined the mood.

He then unfolded the next riddle and in the process a silver ring fell out. I softly picked it up because all the emotions I felt when I bought the ring came flooding back: love, belonging, fear (would Michael like it?), understanding…

Michael only briefly noticed the ring because he was scanning the paper. In a low, slightly hoarse voice he read:

"_Maria is glad to see  
You cracked every single riddle  
She hopes you remember all the moments  
That she will always cradle  
The scrapbook is now filled  
But it will never be complete  
Every moment you two share  
Shall be recorded nice and neat"_

At the bottom on the note there was 'Michael + Maria Forever' inside a pretty love heart.

"You seemed disappointed," I whispered gingerly rubbing his back. "What's wrong?"

Michael turned and faced me and his eyes pierced into my soul.

"I didn't want this to end," he confessed.

"It's not even close to finish," I smiled. "I may not be gifted with alien genes but I can see that our future is going to be so full that a hundred scrapbooks won't hold it all in."

"I know that," Michael said taking me into his arms. "I just didn't want this adventure to end. I've had so much fun."

"Me too," I whispered back.

I let him hold me for a few seconds; savouring his warmth and strength. This wasn't passionate love at the moment but tender love. Another love that sometimes I missed.

I then slowly pulled back. Michael gave me a quizzed look. I gently took one of his large hands in mine and placed the cool, silver ring n his hand. It was engraved with: M.G + M.D

"Happy birthday, Michael Guerin," I whispered.

"Thank-you," he whispered back. His eyes were then scorching as if wanting something, knowing something…

My heart stopped. I couldn't breathe. I could barely think. This was the moment. This was the moment I first dreamed of when Michael kissed me. I was scared, but I knew what I was feeling was real. That was enough to pull me through.

"I love you."

There I said it. For the first time although I knew I loved him a very long time ago. And my whole heart lifted and it felt like gold birds were chirping around my head. I was in love. And I was happy.

Michael's eyes shimmered and I was sure it wasn't just the low light in his apartment that had this effect.

"I love you, too."

I smiled through the happy tears that surrounded my eyes and hugged him tight. We were in love. We were happy.


	26. We're a Family

**Title: **Living With My Best Friend's Rival

**Summary: **Let's say that Valenti and Amy DeLuca had wed at the end of Season One and bought a house together. This means Kyle and Maria are step bros and sis. So when Nasedo dies, Tess does move in with the Valenti's but this time the DeLucas are there too. Let's say that Nasedo died in an accident instead of a Skin.

All is in Maria's POV.

**Author's Note: **sorry I changed it so much! I also apologise if sum1 has took this idea, I haven't managed 2 scroll through all stories yet! So beep me, if my story relates 2 yours a bit! Sorry!

**SPECIAL NOTE: **OHMIGOD I AM SO HAPPY AND SAD AT THE SAME TIME!!!! I finally have Season Three and I finally watched it! YAY! I'm just so happy that I finally watched the whole season and so sad how there life ended! It's just so SAD!!! They deserve happiness and shouldn't have to RUN! That is why I'm going to make my story HAPPY! I know, I know, they're not real people but it's just still sad. Aww! Yes, people, I have my motivation back! xDxDxDxD

**Feedback to Reviews: **WOOT! REVIEWS! XD XD

lilfarie: LoL. haha. u make me laugh. did i say it was lame?? LoL. well i won't say this chapter is lame.

PixieDreamer21: thank you lots! wow. so many compliments! XD XD and i have to apologise that there is no after party. :( i just couldn't think of anything that could drag out to one chapter. haha. and good writers come from feedbacks.

Keirah: hehe LoL. here's the last chapter. hope you like it!!

i shower you all with thanks and love. i love you all like how maria loves Michael. XD

**FAREWELL**

i am proud, and at the same time, sad, to say this fic is COMPLETE!! wow. i can't believe it took me over a year. i hope that it was worth it!

i want to add i realised a little error. :wince: for the pervious chapter, i labelled it chapter 24 but it's suppose to be chapter 25. no-one realised…right? LoL.

i want to **thank**anyone who **reviewed, added me to a favourite story/author, and alerts**. i could only thank reviews since i can go preview and check. so SORRY to anyone else who i've never mentioned. i couldn't have finished the story without you guys (haha, there's this story of mine, which i've lost motivation. like eons since i updated). **THANK YOU ALL LOTS!**

and, here in Australia, it's the last day of the year so for everyone out there in the world: **HAPPY NEW YEAR!!**

here's the last chapter…

**Chapter Twenty-Six:: We're A Family**

"Lizzie!"

I watched and grinned when I saw Liz happily walking out of the CrashDown. She was practically _skipping_.

Now that we were best of friends again, I now picked her up for school. Our usual routine. And I realised how much I missed picking Liz up for school. There was a brief stage where Max would pick up Liz but it became awkward as Isabel was in the car.

"Good morning," Liz greeted as she hopped into the car.

"How are you?" I asked revving up the engine.

"Unbelievably happy," Liz sighed. "And it's all thanks to you."

"No…" I said modestly.

"Uh-huh, yes, and you know it," Liz smirked.

"Fine, _yes_, _everything's_ because of me," I said sarcastically.

Liz laughed.

I felt so light. Like I was floating. I was also unbelievably happy. Liz and I were best friends again. Michael and I have now spoken those three special words. I was good friends with Max, Isabel, Kyle and Tess – all who have their own special someone. Mum and Valenti were happy too and I think finally mum has accepted Michael for who he is. I believe that right now, my life was perfect. I never even dreamt of this day. When I first found out about the aliens, I only expected disaster.

We arrived at school and it felt like my stomach was full of little butterflies. I remember this feeling when I first started high school and it also occurred when I found out there were aliens among us.

So why was I feeling nervous? Michael. Things were just so perfect right now and that's how we left it last night. I didn't know how to act around him now. Should I be my normal sarcastic self? Or tender, caring, loving Maria?

"I heard from Max about Kyle and Tess," Liz said softly.

For the first time that Liz learnt of Tess, there was no bitterness when she uttered her name. Her tone now was amused.

"I know," I said. "It was obvious they liked each other. They were both in Tess's room when I came home last night. I wonder what they got up to…"

"Speaking of that, how was Michael's birthday?" Liz asked.

"Perfect!" I replied.

I gave her a general outline of what happened: How he seemed pleased and proud of my efforts and the wackiness of the titles he gave our photos. I didn't share the part where we told each other we loved each other. I wanted to keep them special in my heart just for me. I'm as selfish as well. And it's not like Liz ever told when she and Max told each other they loved each other.

"That is perfect," Liz agreed.

"Here comes Kyle and Tess," I said observing the newest item. The two of them looked unbelievably happy too and were walking hand-in-hand.

"Morning!" Tess said chirpily. We all exchanged hello's.

"Friends now?" Kyle asked motioning between Liz and me.

"Best friends," I corrected him. He laughed.

"How did Michael find your birthday present?" Tess asked.

"Good!" I replied. Then I added, "I hope."

"From what I heard and saw, Michael loved it," Liz said honestly and intentionally lifting up my spirits.

"Yeah, who wouldn't be with something like that," Tess nodded towards me. I blushed; people were complimenting me too much today. Then she anxiously glanced at Liz. "Can I speak to you alone for a second?"

Liz seemed surprised. But that was all. Not angry and repulsed. Just surprised.

"Sure," she smiled.

The two of them walked off leaving me with my step-bro.

"Hmm…strange," Kyle commented.

"You don't know your own girl?" I asked with mock aghast.

"Of course I do!" Kyle exclaimed. "Just never thought I'd see those two talking so politely to each other."

"They're trying to be friends," I said. "Like how Tess tried to be _more_ than friends with you but you were being a big stubbornness."

"I was not!" Kyle protested hotly.

"Were too Mr. 'I-don't-want-to-ruin-the-friendship'," I said annoyingly. Yes, I knew I was being really annoying but I just loved teasing Kyle. And he hardly got angry.

"Okay, so I made, like, one error," Kyle finally admitted rolling his eyes. "Move on."

"I will," I said giving his hand a squeeze.

We were soon joined by Alex. I was glad to see he had no more post-effects. Yes, I shamefully, checked.

"Oh my!" he gasped breathlessly. "I just passed Tess and Liz. And they were talking. Teared eyes. Laughter. Friends!"

I swear he would've collapsed had I not patted his back and held him steady. Yes, I can be strong.

"Our life is changing," I explained. "Tess and Kyle are getting married too."

This time Alex looked like he would faint. I laughed while Kyle was all red.

"Tess and Kyle…together? Wow. Our life is changing," Alex said after awhile. "I think I need a walk."

So my best guy friend walked off, looking dazed. I didn't have time to ask about Isabel. Not that I would've asked in front of Kyle.

Isabel then arrived with Max. Yes, Michael was always last to arrive at school. My bad boy.

"I saw Liz," Max said eyes wide.

"With Tess," Isabel added.

"I think they're trying to be friends!" Max said excitedly. This was something I wasn't used to as normally I saw Max serious and broody. Max looking excited? That was alien.

"I know she's more than friends with Kyle!" I piped up. Yes, I know I was most likely annoying everything out of Kyle but I just couldn't help myself. It's not like Kyle would hold it against me forever.

"Really?" Max asked, seeming surprised. Isabel, on the other hand, looked unimpressed. She said briskly, "Duh. You don't need to have high IQ to realise the two of them liked each other."

"Was I _that_ obvious?" Kyle asked, red.

"How can you be?" I cooed. "When Max and Alex couldn't tell."

"Alex is here?" Isabel asked turning her full attention on me.

"Yes," I confirmed. "He's walking around the school trying to get his head around Tess being friends with Liz and her dating Kyle."

"Oh," Isabel said. "Well, I'll find him." And she was off.

"Oh, Maria," Max said lightly touching my arm. "I heard from Michael that he loved your present."

"Oh, that's great," I said flushing with pride.

"Yeah, Izzy and I had never seen him so happy," Max added. I beamed at him.

Liz and Tess soon joined us with big, happy smiles on their face.

"Hey, you," Tess teased as she saw Max. Friendlily, not flirtatiously.

"Good morning," Max replied and then he grinned at Liz. He bent down and gave her a big kiss.

"Here comes Michael," Kyle noted. I turned, my heart flopping as if pancakes being cooked, to see my alien entering the school. Liz and Max were too busy to notice.

"I'm going to say hi," I said waving them off. Kyle and Tess returned farewells but Liz and Max were still busy.

"Good morning," I said chirpily, my heart still thumping at the nearness of him.

Michael didn't reply. Instead, he roughly grabbed the lapel of my jacket towards him and crashed his lips onto mine. Mmm. Not that I minded. I had to admit this greeting was way better.

After we pulled away, Michael asked how I was. I told him I was perfect and he dittoed my reply.

"I loved your birthday present," he whispered into my ear.

"And I love you," I whispered back, surprised at how easy the words were to roll off my tongue.

"I love you too," Michael replied as easily as well.

We grinned at each other and started to continue the kisses that were like oxygen to us.

"There goes the bell," Michael said grimly as the huge dong was heard.

I pulled back and made a face.

"You come too late to school."

Michael grinned.

"Come to my place after to make up for the time lost."

That didn't even have to be said. It was law to me.

…………………………………

"Senõrita," I said sitting next to Liz in homegroup.

"Oh, Maria, hi," Liz grinned. She was shining with love.

"How did it go with Tess?" I asked.

"Good!" Liz piped. "Tess apologised for doing anything that may have made me feel out of place and I apologised for trying to make her feel out of place. I felt like the biggest idiot. I can't believe I was ever that cruel."

"We're all like that sometimes," I said soothingly. I figured it would be better than me telling her she wasn't cruel. That would be a lie.

"And luckily we're surrounded by people who knows how to follow their heart," Liz smiled.

"We're lucky people," I agreed.

"Yes, we are."

…………………………………………………………

For the first time, like EVER, Michael, Max, Isabel, Alex, Liz, Tess, Kyle and I were sitting at the one table at first break.

Normally, Liz would sit far away from Max and Tess, Kyle would be playing basketball and Michael would be in detention. But nope. Today we were all sitting together. Well…Liz was sitting _on_ Max and Tess was sitting _on_ Kyle since there were not enough seats to cater for us all.

And everyone looked happy. They didn't need to be smiling and the happiness was still evident. I would be happier seeing this but I was already full of happiness.

"I can't believe how perfect everything is," Liz mused.

"We've came a long way," Max said wistfully.

"This is how it should always be," Tess added.

"Always out to look out for each other…" Kyle smiled.

"To make each other laugh," Alex said.

"Or cry," Isabel said. Everyone shot her a dirty, incredulous look. She added smoothly, "Of happiness."

"We're the best of friends," Michael concluded.

"No," I said lightly shaking my head. "We're a family."


End file.
